The nature of Slytherin
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Draco/Ginny, Draco/Harry, Harry/Ginny. My take on Lucius abusing Draco, in which Draco responds unexpectedly. Harry is ambivalent about Ginny and Draco until it's too late. Also Voldemort and Draco team up, but it's not what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

The wards were keyed to the property's owner. This thought kept going on in Draco's mind as he sought to find an escape. The Weasley girl lay exhausted in the pallet; another torture session would surely kill her.

And the thought of facing Harry and telling him that Draco hadn't been able to save his girlfriend, he couldn't bear that.

It was funny, in an ironic kind of way. Draco had always believed in what his father said. Until he was imprisoned in Azkaban. That period without his constant supervision had led to him reading Muggle books, watching their movies, involving himself in another world and realizing that what he had always held as true were carefully fabricated lies, perpetuated by his oh so loving Father, who in hindsight took on the features of a madman.

This led inexorably to his burying the hatchet with the Trio, and becoming friends with them. He found that they were unlike anything he'd ever expect. Weasley with his thoughtful attitude towards life, often masked by fiery passion. Hermione with her penchant for following any thought to its logical conclusion, and Harry, who always looked for the best in any person and was willing to bear the most outrageous burdens.

It was Harry especially that his thoughts kept returning to. Being near him, being his friend, led to other discoveries of a carnal nature. Like the fact that he liked being near Harry, liked to look at his chapped lips, at his slight blushes. At the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game, when he looked at Harry in his Quidditch clothes, he realized he was gay, or at least bisexual.

Ever since then he had tried to catch Harry's attention, in _that _kind of way, but it proved a Herculean task. Malfoy used innuendo like a cutting blade, suggested and flirted like the consummate pro he was, but all Harry did was look glazed for a second, sometimes blush and quickly look away, and act as if nothing was wrong.

So things with Harry were, to put it succinctly, stagnating. Just last month he'd confessed to Harry that he was gay, in the Gryffindor common room, and all that Harry was done was act supportive and swear that it didn't make any difference to him. As if it was that easy!

Then school left for the summer, and Draco went back to the Manor to discover that Voldemort had freed his second in command from Azkaban, and Lucius was as dictatorial and free with his fists and curses as ever.

There were daily beatings, and they kept getting worse. Draco was no stranger to the Dark, but last term he'd felt that, if he turned to Dumbledore, he might as well renounce it, which he had promptly done. All through school he had borne the ridicule and scorn of his classmates without resorting to Dark curses, which had been really difficult. However it seemed no one noticed, not even Harry.

Lately though, there was a pressure that needed to be released, and he did not know how he was going to be able to withstand the darker passions.

Then yesterday Lucius had turned up with Ginny Weasley, who had apparently been captured during an outing in Diagon Alley. Draco had surreptitiously entered her dungeon and given her a potion against Dark curses, which had helped a lot; but he knew it was a question of time until Lucius tried again, or worse, invited other Death Eaters or Voldemort to the proceedings.

Lucius had caught him peering in Weasley's dungeon, and had promptly backhanded him. He was about to start on the beatings when a beautiful Eagle Owl landed and offered a letter on his leg. Lucius took it, and from his scowl, Draco could tell it wasn't good at all.

Draco turned out Lucius' rant, as was his wont:

"_Useless brat…_" Check

"_Parasite…_" Check

"_going to disown you…_" Wait!

"_I didn't know you were this sick, whelp, to think I raised you, I should've killed you in your crib, you shirt-lifter; just wait until I'm done with you, you won't know what hit you!_!"

"Oh, oh" Draco thought, "He found out I'm gay, he's going to kill me."

Lucius took out his cane and directed it towards Draco, saying "Crucio!" There was agonizing pain for Draco, but he had gotten used to it somewhat. He was able to hear Lucius muttering: "Ok, the spell for disowning is this:_ Hereby thy_…."

Hearing this and suffering from Cruciatus, Draco felt completely overwhelmed by the unfairness of it all, of his life at Hogwarts, and at the Manor, of having survived 16 years of abuse to get nothing in return. He was alone, and no one was going to help him. It was then he decided to give in to the Dark, to welcome it into his life, to embrace a part of him he had long denied. And he grew strong.

He stood up and looked Lucius in the eye. He shouted "_Silencio!_" and the spell hit Lucius, silencing him. He then said "_Accio_ wand" and Lucius' cane came to him. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that he had done wandless magic. It felt like something had completed him.

Pointing Lucius' cane at him, he shouted "_Crucio!_" and watched his father writhe in pain all over the dungeon floor. Meanwhile Ginny had woken up and was watching this with eyes wide as saucers.

Draco lifted the curse and said "Stand up, cocksucker! You pretend to revile me because I'm gay but you are an expert cocksucker. I watched from the shadows as you serviced your lovers, scum!" "I'm going to lift the _Silencio_, but be forewarned: If you are not very careful, you will be hurt."

Being free of the_ Silencio_, Lucius said "How dare you, cur, to treat me like this, I will skin you alive, I will…"

"Tssk, tssk, Daddy dearest, you didn't hear me. You need to be punished." He directed the cane to Lucius and muttered "_Imperio!_"

Lucius tried to fight the curse. Once the Dark Lord had tried to put him under _Imperio_, but Lucius had successfully resisted. So he was sure of this venture, which dismayed him the more when he found he could not resist the curse at all. The attack was too powerful, the magic too strong to be resisted.

Draco waved the cane at a fork and transfigured it into a sharp-edged knife. He said to Lucius: "Take the knife and cut off your tongue. I'm sick to death of your stupid words."

Lucius was floored; he would never have believed Draco capable of this. The boy was too weak, he always gave in to Lucius, Potter and Granger always beat him. How could he do this? He tried to resist but the urge to obey was irresistible, as inexorable as the tides.

The relentless order forced Lucius to raise the knife to his tongue and cut it. The pain was worse than the Cruciatus, and the blood seemed to pour endlessly out of the gaping wound.

Draco directed the cane to Lucius and intoned "_Cauterio_" to cauterize the wounds and "_Evanesco_" to make the blood disappear. Finally he had shut his father up; never again would he have to hear his stupid words.

"Well, Father, what happened, cat got your tongue? Or should I say Dragon got your tongue?" Draco said with an irrepressible smirk, and at that moment he truly looked like an avenging angel, full of passion and death.

He said "Accio parchment and quill" and grabbed them when they appeared through the dungeon's door with Seeker's reflexes.

He said to Lucius, "Now, old and tongueless man, you will write your last Will and testament. I would not normally bother, but then I sneaked into your office last night and found out that, in the event of your death, you left the Malfoy fortune to Voldemort, and that won't do at all, you sick fuck!"

"So get to write" Draco ordered Lucius.

Lucius grabbed the parchment and was compelled to write:

"_I, Lucius Augustus Malfoy, being of sound mind and body, leave the entirety of the Malfoy fortune and entailed estate to my only Son and Heir, Draco Sergius Malfoy. This Will, written on Malfoy Manor, supersedes any previous Will or Codicil._

_Signed by my own hand and witnessed by my Blood, _

_Lucius Augustus Malfoy_

_Witnesses_

_Draco Sergius Malfoy_

_Ginevra Weasley"_

After Draco had Lucius sign the Will and add drops of his blood, he turned to Ginny and said: "Miss Weasley, would you please sign and witness that my dear Father made this Will of his own free will? Draco grinned evilly, sharing a unique joke with Ginny, for if it weren't for him, Ginny would surely have been raped, maimed or maybe even killed by Lucius. Ginny owed Draco a Life Debt now and he could collect it any time he wanted. Both Draco and Ginny knew this, they also knew that Draco would never call Ginny on this, for they shared so many things, their mischievousness, snobbish fashion sense, disregard for rules and traditions, and above all, an abiding love for one Harry James Potter.

Ginny had watched the whole proceedings with awe. Draco had withstood the Cruciatus curse and used wandless magic on his attacker. There was an aura of dark power around him now. Ginny had always find Draco physically attractive, had found his irrepressible snobbery attractive at times and annoying otherwise. Last term he had been very subdued, trying to shake off his Dark heritage and adapt to the Light. He had lost some of his spark while doing this, a fact unobserved by those closest to him, including oblivious Harry, but Ginny had noticed. She knew because she herself had been uniquely touched by the Dark, in the form of the Riddle Diary in her first year at Hogwarts. That experience had been draining, and yet, oddly liberating.

And now, the masterful display of Dark power left her breathless and even aroused. Draco had shown more fortitude than Harry, for he had turned the tables on his attacker and given him what he had so richly deserved. Draco had no help from friends or Order. It was a _mano a mano_ between him and Lucius, and against all odds, Draco had won, and he had no compunction against taking a royal revenge.

Ginny went to the parchment and signed, cutting her thumb and putting some drops of her blood near her signature. Draco politely thanked her and made four copies of the parchment.

He then called on his owl Anubis. He tied the documents around its leg and told it to take the messages to the Heritage Department at the Ministry of Magic, the Daily Prophet, Gringotts and Albus Dumbledore.

After having Ginny resting in a chair he'd conjured and drinking tea, Draco said, "Well Father, speak up now! Hey, wait, I forget you can't speak now, uh! We'll have to do something about it." Draco neared Lucius and, looking him in the eyes, said "Legilimens!"

Draco entered Lucius' memories, relentlessly destroying his shields and raping his mind, for he had lost the restraints he had put upon himself. What he saw of Lucius' plan with Voldemort regarding himself enraged him so much that he was about to lose control. What allowed him to reign in his temper was the fact that the youngest Weasley was with him. He would not permit himself to hurt her because of untamed magic.

Making a supreme effort, he stopped and controlled himself. Staring at Ginny, he said "Miss Ginevra Weasley, would you like to wait outside and not witness this criminal's punishment?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

From the oddly-phrased request, Ginny knew that this was a pureblood vengeance ritual. She had an inkling that it would be gruesome, but she secretly cherished every moment she was spending with Draco exuding that special passion of revenge, so she decided to stay.

Ginny said "I would like to remain if it is all right with you, Draco Sergius Malfoy."

Draco responded "As you command, my lady."

Draco said to Lucius: "In your great wrath upon hearing that I'm gay, you decided to rape me and offer me to Voldemort as his bitch, hoping to earn his favor this way. I'd hate to disappoint you, pervert, but your harebrained Voldemort schemes will be examined by the Order. As for you, after having left the fortune to me, your life is forfeit. I can end it whenever I wish. I curse you on the name of the Malfoys and Blacks, that you may never find peace."

"You may feel like you can break from my _Imperio_, let me remind you, dear Father, that you once taught me that the Dark Arts and Dark Curses are powered by the negative emotions, like hate. Let me assure you that my hate for you is indeed endless, so there is no way you will ever break the curse."

Draco spoke in an icy tone; "Take off your pants and underwear." Lucius's brow was covered with sweat and he was grimacing. Obviously he was trying like mad to throw off the curse, but not succeeding. He took off the garments and Draco looked critically at his dick.

Draco transfigured the knife into a silver sword with the Malfoy coat of arms, and handed it to his father. He ordered, in a deceptively suave voice which made Ginny shiver: "Cut off your cock and balls, now."

Just as Lucius was about to do it, Draco's hand stopped him. Then he said, "Remember this for as long as you live, Lucius. _I am not you!_ I despise you and will take great pleasure in destroying your life's work."

"There's more to do. Here, catch this," continued Draco, throwing the cane to Lucius. Malfoy Senior caught it and Draco shouted, "Transfer the wards to me! Of course, Father, you now have your wand and could kill me if you throw off the _Imperio_, you're free to try and I wish you luck. Of course, it would be a pity, since I am your only heir; you would be killing off the Malfoys too, right?" Draco smirked maliciously and looked intently at Lucius, who was grimacing and scowling.

Ginny had to admire Draco's pluck and gallantry. Harry would never do something so daring, wicked, and dangerous to himself just to taunt an enemy. It was a foolish act, a self-serving statement, a dangerous chess move, a sublime gesture.

Lucius's cane wavered, and a multicolored sphere shot out from its end, moving towards Draco, enveloping him in the colors of the rainbow for a few seconds.

Draco unremittingly continued, "Of course, Lucius, all these spells I've done, they were done by your cane, so when the Ministry comes to investigate your death they will only confirm what they thought, that you are completely barmy and utterly unreliable. And your dear Voldemort will find out that he can no longer count on the Malfoy money, it is a pity, isn't it?"

"I would stay and chat with you, but I'm afraid it would be boring, since you can no longer contribute with something tongue-provoking, (oh, sorry)."

"I'm leaving to entertain Miss Weasley, as I'm sure you would like me to do. And Father, in one hour you will grab that sword and cut off your wand hand. I want you to write on the wall 'I'm a dirty man' with the blood; you will also draw a Pentagram on the floor." "And no, you cannot do the _Avada Kedavra _on yourself, you have to die and bear it like a Muggle."

"See you in hell," with that Draco led Ginny out of the dungeon and closed the door.

Draco led Ginny to the parlor and concentrated on the wards. He modified them so they would repel anyone bearing the Dark Mark except Severus. He also defused the minefields which were in place in the gardens around the Manor and on the house itself, designed to neutralize possible enemies (and Draco) by detonating incapacitating spells.

Having done this, he said to Ginny: "Ginevra, you have seen too much, just a fraction of this could get me killed. I need you to take a Silencing Vow."

Ginny was anxious. She understood Draco's request and indeed, she thought it was the best solution; otherwise, she would be compelled to tell Harry. If she took the Vow, she could never speak of these events, even under Veritaserum. She also knew that if the Order or Voldemort knew what had transpired, Draco's life would be forfeit; and also Draco had been forced to do this because she had been captured.

Ginny told Draco that she would do the Vow. Draco ordered a house elf called Tizzy to get the necessary implements and the Vow was performed.

Draco spoke, "Do you want to stroll through the gardens? Now that I deactivated the mines, we're safe." Ginny replied, "The mines? What do they do?"

Draco countered, "My dear father put spell-mines in different places through the property. They're conditional mines, that is, only if certain conditions are met would they trigger, such as: being loyal to the Light, being a member of the Weasley family, or…."

Ginny continued the thought: "or being a blood traitor, not supporting Voldemort or rescuing a Weasley."

Draco continued, "You have to understand, Ginevra, that if I hadn't forced my father to transfer the wards to me, if I had killed him in a Wizard's Duel, then when I went to the corridor the mines would have been triggered by the death of the owner and we both would be dead." "Also if I hadn't used Legilimency I would not know about the mines."

Ginny answered, "I understand completely, Draco. You have saved our lives many times today. You had no choice in the matter, you had to grow up and face the danger. You do what you have to do, and only what you have to do. You dealt with your father, and only you knew how you could deal with him, you stroke a severe blow to You-know-who today. That's all anyone can ask of you."

Draco waved his wand unobtrusively and said, "How about we continue this conversation in Florean Fortescue's." "We need to be seen in public."

After Apparating to Diagon Alley and making their way to Florean's, Ginny and Draco were sitting, eating their ice cream and talking, when Draco said:

"There's a method to my madness, Ginevra. When Lucius dies and the Ministry records the hour, they will notice I was here with you, in the public eye. The mutilations, the pentagram and the blood will lead them to believe that Lucius was attempting to summon a Demon, and the Demon took possession of him and destroyed him, which could be called poetic justice."

Ginny asked, "Did you have that planned since the beginning?"

Draco replied, "No, most of what happened was happenstance, just me trying not to get killed, but after I got some revenge on Lucius, I thought about the summoning and the latter instructions were performed accordingly."

Draco looked thoughtful and said "I need to explain something to you, Ginevra."

"What is a Slytherin?" "Let me phrase it like a Muggle fairy story, albeit a harsh one: Long before now, in the age of legends, a love of books, of lore, like your typical Ravenclaw profess, would not keep you from dying at the sword of someone stronger than you."

"Huddled together seeking mass warmth, like sheep, like Hufflepuffs, would surely not deter the predators prowling around, it would only make it easier for them to kill."

"And running headlong into danger like a Gryffindor would surely kill your enemy, but leave your mate and offspring behind to cruelly die."

"It was only if you had cunning, if you planned completely in advance and took the slightest advantage you had and mercilessly used it to further your cause, that you prospered, that you endured."

"Ginevra, Granger can spout off all the answers in class, and know that if she fails, all she gets is a laugh. Weasley can be as morose as he wants, and he knows he'll always have his family. Potter can brave headlong into danger, knowing that he has the Headmaster and the Order behind him, whereas if I commit a mistake I die."

"There is one thing that your enemy can do, keep you on your toes. That's my father's only benefit, and I will miss it sorely."

"Malfoys are considered the embodiment of Slytherin. As long as Hogwarts has existed, it has had at least a Malfoy studying in it; and they became Slytherins." "Also Malfoys exceed in Potions. Did you know that there is a potion that nullifies the _Imperio_ curse, even if it is taken after the curse has been cast?"

Ginny said "Aren't you afraid, Draco?"

He answered, "No, I stopped being afraid of him years ago," he nonchalantly looked at his watch, and shrugged. Ginny noticed and asked "Are you expecting something?"

Draco answered lightly, "Yes, I'm expecting my father to drink the potion and throw off the curse, and I believe he has just done it."

Ginny shrieked: "Are you insane? Have you lost your mind? How could you let it happen? What about all this Slytherin cunning?"

Draco petted her hand, "Calm down, Ginevra. I was expecting that, and that's why I put a particular mine on the dungeon, which causes any newly released _Imperio_-sufferer to become immobile; at least long enough for the security to arrive."

Ginny said "Security, what security?"

Draco answered, "When Lucius gave me control of the wards, he also let me command the secret weapon of the Malfoys: there are two Dementors on the grounds of the Manor, who obey the Master. By transferring the wards, he acknowledged me as such, and just before I left I ordered them to stand guard outside the dungeon, enter when the mine was triggered, and Kiss him."

Ginny stared at Draco full of awe, comprehension slowly dawning on her. "And I'm sure the Dementors will trigger an alarm at the Ministry, the Aurors will go and examine everything, and after realizing that it was the Dementors, they will think You-know-who did it!" "Draco that's brilliant!"

Draco continued: "That's why I taunted him so. It was essential that he transfer the wards to me, we would not have made it out alive otherwise. Even under _Imperio_ he could have fought and denied it, so I had to keep him on the edge, bristling with anger and too blind to recognize good strategy. He was trying so hard to throw off the curse and kill me, that he never thought what would happen with the wards."

"What happened today was a battle of wits, and I won only because I laid the groundwork years in advance."

Ginny stared, remembering the overwhelming look of surprise in Lucius's face as Draco threw off the _Crucio_ and disarmed him.

Draco continued: "If I wanted, I could have better grades than Granger, and beat Potter at Quidditch, but I dared not, knowing my father was watching my moves with eagle eyes. I proved good, but not good enough for him, and this was exactly what I wanted. Do you know that after each Quidditch defeat he would beat me blue so that I could not move for a week, if it weren't for the healing charms?"

Ginny asked: "But then, why do it, why not simply win, like he wanted?"

Draco answered: "Because it bought me precious time, and was my camouflage. I was beaten, but I remained alive, I endured." "My father was also a Slytherin, and just as cunning as me, but he was lulled into a false sense of security concerning me, and I used that like a good Slytherin should, ruthlessly."

"There's also another reason I used the Dementors. When I performed Legilimency on my father, I learned that he and Voldemort have been working on a new plan, a way to tap into their followers' magic, even after death. It involves necromancy. Ginevra, do you know what happens to a person after they've been Kissed?"

Ginny paled and visibly shivered, and said, "No, I don't know. What happens?"

Draco answered, "Their soul becomes part of the Dementor and adds to its strength. The point is, if my father had died in a natural way, his magic would have gone to Voldemort. As things stand now, my father's magic is held securely in the Dementor, and is out of Voldemort's scaly hands. The blood of the Malfoys and the Manor magic are inextricably linked, I think Voldemort wanted Lucius' magic to own the Manor. Now he's left with nothing but ashes!"

Ginny reflected and said wistfully, "Why didn't you tell me this from the start, why tell me about Demons?"

Draco replied sternly, "I wanted you to be aware, if only for a little while, of the plans within plans woven by a Slytherin. Being who you are, it is supremely important that you know this, because Voldemort and his top lieutenants are Slytherins. You must be able to predict their next move and counteract, in doing this, you must remember that they have contingency back-up plans. Above all, you need to understand the nature of Slytherin and make it your own."

"I played a game of one-upmanship with my father all my life, had I miscalculated, I would have been killed today."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

Draco said, "You have not told me how you were captured."

Ginny replied, "We had just gone to Diagon Alley to get some school supplies, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and me. First we went to Flourish and Bott's, and Harry suddenly insisted that he wanted to see the new brooms; I wanted to see the Firebolt, so I left with him. Just as we were halfway, Harry started to go back; I heard a pop, turned and saw your father. He wasn't wearing Death Eater garb, Draco. It was easy to recognize him. He stunned me and took me away. You know the rest."

"What I would like to know is why no one rescued me. After all, Lucius Malfoy kidnapped me in broad daylight, and Harry has your permission to enter Malfoy Manor."

Draco replied, "There could be several reasons. The most probable one is that _Confundus_ charms were used on the bystanders."

Ginny gasped, "Since when do Death Eaters use _Confundus_?"

Draco answered, "It might not have been them, and it could easily have been your side. Someone who doesn't like you, or to lure Harry to the Manor. You have to look at the situation with as little prejudice as you can, and try to imagine that anything's possible."

"Never enter a place without looking for an exit. Most of all, never assume that the exits are left unguarded, and plan accordingly."

Ginny countered, "So you're telling me that you have contingency plans for _everything_?"

Draco drawled, "Not everything, not even 10 percent of everything. Just the most salient situations. And of course, there are many defeats. However, for a true Slytherin, a rout can lead to a conquest, if properly exploited."

Ginny asked, puzzled, "What had your father so enraged? After he read that parchment, it looked like he blew a fuse."

Draco responded, "He received a communication which told him that I'm gay, or rather, bisexual. I haven't read it."

Draco waved his wand and a letter appeared on his hand. Ginny, startled, asked, "How did you get it?"

Draco answered, "Since the wards are attuned to me, I can summon small objects, such as letters and vials from the Manor if I know what they are." He unrolled the parchment, read it and passed it to Ginny for her perusal:

_My Lord,_

_Recently one of my spies in Gryffindor told me of a recent conversation between your Heir and Harry Potter. It would seem their friendship is no ruse, as the young Malfoy claims. He even told Potter he was gay, to which Potter offered support. A truly sickening Gryffindorish scene not worthy of your name, my liege._

_Theophilus Nott_

Draco snorted,"Just what we need, a spy in Gryffindor. When I told Harry I thought I was gay, I used an _Imperturbable_ charm on the common room. No one should have heard!"

Ginny asked, "What's this about your friendship to Harry being a ruse, Draco?"

Draco retorted, "With my father being so rabidly pro-Voldemort, I would not have survived the first report of my being friends with the Trio. However, as befits a Malfoy, I found an interesting potion, called_ Suggestion_. After I dosed his firewhisky with it, I had a chat with him in which I 'persuaded' him that my friendship with the Gryffindors came about as his direct command, just so I could capture Potter."

Ginny stated, "But didn't he suspect something?"

Draco answered, "He always saw me as just a boy, a servant, weak and willing. Just as long as he was blinded by his own prejudice, I was safe."

"You see, while my charade endured, I was free."

Ginny said, "And you're in love with Harry."

Draco inquired, "Why do you say that?"

Ginny argued, "Come on Draco, I have seen the way you look at him when no one's looking, the way you try to protect him. I also see the way he blushes when he's with you, the way he acts coy sometimes. There's real attraction between you two, and I can only hope that someday Harry decides to act on this and stops being oblivious."

Draco inquired, "But Ginevra, how can you say that? Don't you love him and want to stay with him?"

Ginny replied, "You have told me stories about being a Slytherin, Draco; well then, let me tell you stories about being a Weasley."

"All your life you have heard tales about the Boy-who-lived, his innate goodness. When you start going to Hogwarts you see him, and you find that the stories are all true, he is that good, noble, and kind, the epitome of a hero."

"During your first year at Hogwarts, though, you are possessed by the Dark, and while it repulses you, some part of you, which you never knew existed, likes it. Likes it even to the point of being irritated with the Hero who rescues you from the Dark."

"From this moment on, you sometimes feel as if you are walking on razors, on the one hand, the Light and its hero, who promise a life full of comfort, happiness and security; and on the other side the Dark, with passion unchecked, vivid hate, and love."

"Being wrapped up in Harry sometimes felt like being wrapped up in a blanket of love, it kept me safe from the Dark."

"But recently, I've stopped considering it entirely evil, and I find I may not need that blanket as much as I thought."

Draco looked intently at Ginny, and saw her in an entirely new light. She had witnessed his bloody revenge on his father, and she had not cringed. Harry would have cried bloody murder and refused to speak to him at all, and probably cursed him into next year, solely based on the _Cruciatus,_ not to mention the _Imperio_.

Ginny had been understanding and supportive, and Draco realized with a shiver, not only in the last few hours, but in the last term as well. There were times when his patience was very strained with some stupid Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, and he'd look at Ginny, and he'd see sympathy and forbearance on her gaze. He had grown to enjoy and treasure her company.

Ginny, with her fiery red hair, her willowy figure, her alabaster skin, her pert features, was a striking young woman, seeing her with Harry, who was raven-haired, had vivid green eyes and Quidditch-toned body, was breathtaking.

And if you add to the mixture a six-foot tall platinum blond wizard, with stormy grey eyes, milky skin, aristocratic features and toned body, the result was irresistible. They were already calling them the New Golden Trio.

Draco broke from his reverie and said, "I will Apparate with you to the Burrow and then retire to the Manor, Ginevra; but what will we tell them?"

Ginny looked up to Draco full of mischief and said, "Whatever will we tell them, my Prince? Just the naked truth or our version of it. How about if we mess up their philistine minds a little?" A corner of her mouth twitched. Draco knew that look, it always made him uncomfortable when it was directed at him, but now, it just filled him with glee.

Ginny continued, "It's a pity that a dozen Muggles would try to kidnap me and rape me, and only you, my Dragon Prince, came to my rescue and took me away. The Dragon saved the Maiden's virtue!" Ginny chortled.

Draco looked startled for a moment, and quickly looked away, before Ginny noticed.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Ginny entered the Burrow and found the other Weasleys having dinner. She grew angry that life at home apparently went undisturbed, even when she was missing.

Molly saw her and shrieked, "Ginny, where have you been? You had us so worried!"

Ginny replied, "Yes, I can see mum, so worried that you didn't do anything to help me."

Harry came up to her and hugged her, telling her, "I was so concerned when you disappeared, Ginny, I went to Dumbledore, but he persuaded me to wait for you until tonight. Besides, the clock didn't show you in danger anyway."

Ginny thought, '_You are not the hero you used to be Harry. You didn't hesitate to face the Basilisk for me, but now you obey Dumbledore, even with the Order at your beck and call you did nothing. It was lucky for me that Draco allowed himself to be endlessly beaten to trick his father, it's lucky that he's such a good Slytherin.'_

Ginny allowed her snarky self to surface, and said, "Then it was very lucky that Draco did not consult Dumbledore, isn't it, when he saved me from being gang-raped by a dozen Muggles."

Everyone gasped, "Malfoy," "The Ferret," could be heard throughout the room.

Ginny continued, "I was kidnapped and they were taking me to a dark road to rape me, when Draco came out of the blue and dispatched them all. You should have seen him! He was magnificent, like an avenging angel! And afterwards we went to Fortescue's for ice cream, the perfect outing!"

Harry looked taken aback at hearing Ginny's impassioned speech. Truth to tell, it made him a little, or a lot, jealous. The confusing point was that he didn't know if he was jealous of Ginny or Draco. He loved Ginny, but he was also strongly attracted to Draco.

At first, it was easy to deny the attraction when he hated his guts, but after Draco changed sides and became his friend, it was increasingly difficult to pretend there was not a spark between them. He was dimly aware of the scorching looks Draco sent his way, and they made him feel wanted and cherished, but he wasn't sure he wanted to commit himself to a homosexual relationship.

Though they were accepted in the Wizarding World, he had been Muggle-raised, and the Dursleys' prejudices still resonated strongly within him.

It wasn't that he was stringing Draco along; it was more that he wanted all his bases covered, preferably for a long time to come.

After Ginny enjoyed herself immensely telling the concocted story, she went to her room to sleep, maybe of her hero, maybe of her prince.

BBBBBBBBBB

The next morning, Ginny groggily woke up, remembered the events of yesterday, and sighed, thinking of Draco alone at the Manor. He'd probably spend the night being interrogated by the Aurors.

She took a shower and went down to eat breakfast. The table was full, and the Weasleys present looked astonished, reading from four newspapers. She scooted her chair closer to Ron and read over his shoulder:

_**DAILY PROPHET**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY KISSED!!**_

_Yesterday an anti-Dementor ward at the Ministry of Magic was triggered. Upon closer examination, it was shown that Dementor activity occurred in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. A team of Aurors was promptly dispatched. When they arrived and searched the Manor, they found in the dungeons a scene of unparalleled brutality. Lucius Malfoy had been Kissed by a Dementor. Apparently he used Unforgivables before this happened, and his tongue had been cut off, the typical punishment of traitors._

_This modus operandi led the Aurors to the conclusion that You-know-who disposed of his supporter in a vendetta._

_Narcissa Malfoy is currently in Wiesbaden, visiting relatives. _

_Draco Malfoy, according to the wishes of his father, is now Lord Malfoy and Heir of the Malfoy fortune. He was seen in Diagon Alley in the unlikely company of young Miss Weasley, shortly before Lucius suffered his untimely demise._

_Following the expressed wishes of Lord Malfoy, his father's body was taken to St. Mungo's._

There was a picture of Lucius in his prime, looking malevolently at the assembled Weasleys, but what took Ginny's breath away was watching Lucius smirk knowingly at her, as if he knew something vital, something she didn't.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

That morning at the Burrow time seemed to trickle slowly. The Weasley brothers, Hermione and Harry were astonished by Lucius's fate, and Ginny gamely pretended to be. She had a sense of foreboding, having remembered Draco's words about Voldemort and necromancy. Surely Voldemort would try to kill Lucius' body to get its magic, and St. Mungo's seemed the perfect place to do it in, what was Draco thinking? Or was there a back-up plan or something?

Also blunt Ron didn't help matters any, with his stupid remark: "Hey Gin, he should have saved his father instead of saving you!" Oh, if she could only send a Bludger at his thickheaded skull!

After staring morosely at Hermione for a long while, "_What would 'Mione do if she were to come up in second place? Could she stand it? Why does she have to have all the answers always?_" Ginny was startled out of her contemplation by the arrival of several Hogwarts owls.

She got her Hogwarts letter and settled down to observe the others. She noticed that Hermione's package contained the Head Girl badge, while Ron and Harry got simple parchments. They were busy wondering who the Head Boy would be.

Ginny snorted, _"Well, let's see: Dumblefool is a manipulative old codger who needs support in his war against Voldie. Now he knows that all the Gryffindors will foolishly and thoughtlessly follow him, so why would he need to make a Gryff Head Boy? The Puffs will just go with the flow and the majority, they are not trend setters. The Ravenclaws are bookish and not charismatic; they won't sway people and are usually for the Light anyway. Now the Slytherins are powerful and cunning, but they need to be led to the right side. And who among the Slytherins has just lost a tyrannical father that kept him shackled to the Dark? Who's received an immense inheritance? Who's the undisputed leader of Slytherin, who is sure to have an enormous sway in their decision? Why, methinks it is one Draco Malfoy, who will surely be Head Boy."_

Ginny was cynically pondering Hogwarts politics when Albus Dumbledore's head popped out of the fireplace.

Albus said, "Hello Molly, I've requested a meeting in the afternoon, there are some things we must discuss, and a new member to induct in the Order."

Molly replied, "Ok, Albus, I'll let the family know, and fix something for the meeting."

Ginny concluded that the reunion definitely had to do with Draco. She wondered if he would still keep that dark edge that was so becoming, or if he would try to hide it like he had done last term. What would be the Slytherin thing to do?

Harry was worried about Draco. After what he'd read in the newspaper, and what he knew about his relationship with Lucius, he suspected that Draco would not be too unhappy, but he might want to enact revenge on Voldemort. He also was a little concerned about Ginny, who seemed to be ignoring him this morning. It wasn't as if he'd known she was in danger! And how come Draco had come at precisely the right moment to save her? There was more than met the eye here, and he intended to find out the truth.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and said, "This reunion of the Order of the Phoenix is open. Fawkes is present. We are here to discuss the demise of Lucius Malfoy, but first, we bid welcome to a new member. Please enter."

A hooded figure came through the door and stopped three paces from the table. At a signal from the Headmaster, the figure lowered the hood, and platinum blond hair became visible. There were gasps all around and mutterings of "Malfoy."

However, there was an alarming development. Mad-Eye Moody was seated next to Albus. He loathed the Malfoys, and was secretly glad that fake Moody had turned Draco into an animal. So when Malfoy appeared at the meeting, he felt like Christmas had come early, he grabbed his wand and pointed it toward Draco and was speaking the beginning of the charm to turn him into a ferret, when Draco reacted faster than him, grabbed his wand and shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" Moody's wand shot towards the wall. Immediately following this, Draco muttered a spell that effectively transformed Moody into a mangy dog, complete with a wooden leg and a fake eye. The dog was chained to the chair.

Albus said, "Please, Mr. Malfoy, transform Mr. Moody back."

Draco replied, "I will most assuredly not do that, he stays transformed until the meeting's ended. He was the first to attack and he planned to transfigure me. I also ask that he not be present at any meetings I may attend."

Albus replied, "That is unacceptable, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco said, "As you wish, Headmaster. Consider my offer to join withdrawn. Good evening to all."

Draco raised his hood, turned back and walked to the door.

Ginny kept saying to herself, _"Please don't make him leave, don't make him leave!! Are you mad? Would you rather keep a decrepit ass like Moody instead of someone as powerful as Draco? Useless old man!!"_

Draco reached the door and opened it; he was about to Apparate away when the Headmaster's tired, defeated old voice said, "Wait Mr. Malfoy, I will banish Moody from any meeting you attend. Now could you please come back?"

Draco turned and walked back to the table. Minerva McGonagall said, "I should deduct a hundred points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy!" And Severus smirked proudly.

Draco retorted, "That would be ironic, Deputy Headmistress."

McGonagall replied, "Why, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco responded, "I remember the time when I was transformed into an animal when the esteemed Deputy Headmistress did not lift a finger against the man responsible for the violation of Hogwarts rules. At that point you weren't keen on house points at all, right McGonagall? I must congratulate you, for you enjoyed my humiliation and pain at becoming a ferret. But then, dear Deputy Headmistress, your own inaction grievously wounded the Wizarding World, Hogwarts and Harry Potter, when the man you left free at Hogwarts used the Triwizard cup to portkey Potter to the Dark Lord's resuscitation."

McGonagall pursed her lips, but said nothing. It was apparent to most people that the young man before them would stand up for himself.

Draco said to Dumbledore, "I will join the Order, but I will swear no Oaths. I am, and remain, the master of my own fate. Dumbledore, I did not denounce the Dark Lord just to become a puppet of yours. I must remain an independent agent."

Dumbledore replied, "But Mr. Malfoy, the Oaths serve to keep the secrets, such as the location of Headquarters and battle plans."

Draco answered, "The Malfoy wards effectively protect any secrets relating to the Malfoys or the Order's business. You can confirm it through Fawkes."

Dumbledore pondered this, and finally signaled Fawkes, who flew to Draco's shoulder, and started trilling. A light enveloped Fawkes and Draco, and after three minutes in which it changed colors, it stopped. Dumbledore seemed content and announced that Fawkes approved of the arrangements; what no one noticed, except Ginny, was the moment when Fawkes looked into Draco's eyes and cried one lonely tear, which made its way to Draco's left wrist.

Finally Draco was inducted and was able to sit with the others on the other side of the table. Ginny took a good look at him and noticed the bags under his eyes, thin mouth and tired countenance. She also noticed the reaction of her siblings to Draco.

Ginny thought it highly amusing that Ron and she, whom Draco had taunted throughout school, were the ones who accepted most readily his friendship; while the twins, Charlie and Bill immensely disliked Draco. For example, whenever Malfoy visited the Burrow, the twins inflicted a painful prank on him, and usually he would bear it in silence.

However, Ginny got the feeling that if the twins were up to their usual mischief, this time they would get what was coming to them.

Ginny tried to turn out the droning monologue of different Order members concerning Lucius, going on with the most absurd ideas, like considering if he was a Mafia member and had compromised the Godfather. She tried not to look in Draco's direction, for she knew that if he caught her gaze, they would both start laughing like crazy.

After half an hour of inane talk, and speculations about where Lucius' tongue got to, Draco felt enough was enough and said:

"Headmaster, I've had enough of wasting my time. I'm dreadfully tired of the gossip that dresses up as intelligence in this gathering, and the Manor demands my attention. If there is nothing more substantive to discuss, then I must take my leave now."

McGonagall was incensed, she made up to talk and actually said, "Merlin, of all the…" Draco rudely interrupted her, saying, "Deputy Headmistress, I will not mollycoddle any of you, especially the Headmaster who lets the meeting degenerate to the point where subordinates transform members into animals and this is not discouraged. McGonagall, I refuse to waste my time listening to your shrewish whining, so I will take leave of all of you. Bye."

Draco got off the chair and walked to the door. Ginny hurried to catch up with him and said _sotto voce_: "Draco, I've a bad feeling about your father's body in St. Mungo's and Voldemort maybe killing him."

Draco whispered, "Do not worry, Ginevra. Do you remember how Harry's mother protected him from the Killing Curse through her love?"

Ginny nodded. Draco continued, "There are also charms based on deepest hate. I've used those charms on my father's body, so if someone who is not me tries to kill him or hurt him, they will get a very nasty surprise."

Ginny looked toward Harry, who was motioning to them, and said, "Draco, I think you should talk to Harry, or at least say goodbye to him."

Draco walked to Harry's chair and said, "Hello, Harry, what can I do for you?"

Harry replied, "Wow! That was some dressing down of Dumbledore and McGonagall! Someday you'll have to tell me how you do it. Can I talk to you later?"

Draco answered, "Yes, Harry, whenever you want, now I'll…"

There was a loud noise at the door, a figure walked through it and dropped its hood. Ginny noticed who it was, and thought excitedly: _"Now things are getting interesting, I wonder who'll win this match, and Draco so detests losing."_

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

There was a loud noise at the door, a figure walked through it and dropped its hood. Ginny noticed who it was, and thought excitedly: _"Now things are getting interesting, I wonder who'll win this match, and Draco so detests losing."_

"_But I wonder why Draco was so ruthless with Moody, is not like him to be so vindictive. Scratch that, it _is_ like him to be so, only if it suits his purposes. So I wonder, why Moody now? Hmm, Mad-Eye is a top Auror, maybe he was on the team that was sent to the Manor, and he might've pestered Draco then, or even taken something valuable from Draco's home."_

BBBBBBBBBBB

When Draco had stopped in his tirade against McGonagall and turned to the door, Dumbledore was literally at the end of his rope: _"Who does this little Lord think he is? I won't be made a mockery of, you'll learn your place, young Malfoy, if it is the last thing I do!"_

Later, when Albus saw the slim figure walk through the door and drop its hood, he inwardly smiled._ "Another one of my special projects comes home. Lucius's demise is so fortunate for me! His wife was ever so temperamental when she was at Hogwarts, and hard to manipulate. Thankfully the Marauders were there, bless their strong Gryffindor hearts! It was easy to lead them to constantly harass Severus, thus destroying any hope of him and Narcissa coming together. No, Narcissa was just too precious, too powerful to waste on poor Severus. I needed her bloodline and Lucius' for my plan to succeed. So what if the isolation and despondency caused by the Marauders was a proximate cause of Severus joining Tom? At the end of it all I got my spy, it was worth it."_

Draco was saying goodbye to Harry, thinking about the upcoming Slytherin power struggle, when he heard someone say: "Hello Headmaster, I have come as you asked me to. Hello son." He turned slowly; he'd recognize that voice everywhere. Standing there was Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry looked beyond Draco at the disturbance at the door. He saw the finely cut cloak, the slim figure slightly shorter than Draco, and sucked his breath as the hood descended and blond hair cascaded out. That hair, so similar to Draco's, made Harry want to touch it, to feel it flow against his fingers like molten gold. Narcissa's face, unlike the last time Harry had seen it, was not marred by unseemly grimaces or scowls, and it showed her perfect features.

It was easy for Harry to see that Draco got the dangerous charisma from his father, and his looks and grace from his mother.

Harry cynically reflected that Narcissa would now prove to be a liability for Draco. Her usefulness as a suspected Death Eater was at an end with Draco's defection to the Light side. The people on that side would surely distrust her no end. She would end up depending on Draco and trying to influence him.

Also, after what Draco had shown at the meeting, he'd probably be cold, diffident and sarcastic to his mother, who after all had left him alone to face Lucius's whims.

So when Harry looked up to Draco, he was very surprised to see him sporting a breathtakingly open and beautiful smile, his grey eyes dancing with mirth and twinkling, Draco said, "A pleasure to see you, Mother."

Draco walked up to his mother, softly and tenderly kissed her cheek, and hugged her. He said, "The elves have missed you Mother, and I of course."

Narcissa finally held him at arms' length, and answered, "Your relatives proved most informative, you will be interested in what they say."

Draco responded, "Then let's be on our way, Mother."

Albus interrupted, "Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to spend the rest of summer break at the Burrow."

Draco answered, "But why, Headmaster. It doesn't make sense, seeing as half the people here loathe me!"

Dumbledore responded, "I'm afraid that with your Father's demise, security at the Manor is not what I would like, you'd be at risk there. You'll be safer here."

Draco coolly replied, "I've wiped out my father's measures, now the wards respond only to me. I promise you Severus has properly taught me how to set up secure wards. I'm afraid I must decline your offer and bid you farewell."

Narcissa contributed, "Maybe the Headmaster is right, Draco, maybe you should stay here."

Ginny inwardly snorted, _"So that's why the old codger called back Narcissa! To try and force Draco to do things. Pitting a Slytherin against a Slytherin, how very subtle of you, Headmaster!"_

Draco almost cringed, but corrected himself in time and only presented his cool façade, "I assure both you and the Headmaster that the Manor poses no risks to me."

Narcissa smiled a bit less warmly than before, and replied, "Then I am sure you will have no reservations to inviting your friends to stay at the Manor. Wouldn't you like young Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to spend time with you?"

Ginny thought wryly, _"Narcissa wins the game! Now Draco will have to either admit that there are Dark Arts artifacts at the Manor that make it unsafe and be forced to come here, or put his friends at risk. Very cunning, Mrs. Malfoy!"_

Draco coolly drawled, "I've disabled some of father's Dark devices, the rest I gave to the investigating Aurors. So it is safe at home. Will you bunch of Gryffindors please join me?" Draco beamed at them. They were flabbergasted at the invitation and quickly accepted, with Molly putting on some reservations.

Narcissa looked collected, though to Ginny's prying eyes, she seemed somewhat surprised at her son's rejoinder.

Then Draco turned to Narcissa and said, "But that means that I will have to entertain at the Manor, won't you join me and be the hostess, Mother?"

Narcissa forced a small smile and nodded. Ginny was innerly chortling, _"I guess you lost the war, Mrs. Malfoy, though it was a good try."_

Narcissa said, "You will have to lend me Anubis to send a letter to Wiesbaden, Draco."

Draco replied, "Anubis is yours to command, mother."

Draco neared Narcissa, and then, to the astonishment of everyone, got down on his knees and held his mother's hands, gently grazing his lips against the back of her right hand.

At that moment, they looked exactly like an early Renaissance painting of a Scandinavian Madonna and her kneeling Son.

Then Draco spoke passionately, "Everything I am is yours to command, my Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy. My honor, my property, my magic, my very soul is yours. Do with them as you will." A golden light surrounded Draco's hands, which were entwined with Narcissa's.

It was then that Ginny finally recognized the ancient ritual, it was a Liege Bond. The ritual was very powerful and old, and it was sparingly used, generally to form and renew alliances. It did exactly what the words promised. The person receiving the pledge could virtually do as they pleased. That is to say, Narcissa could now get all the Malfoy fortune and lands, even Draco's magic or his very soul. Some scholars even suggested that the ritual eventually had to do with the creation of the Dementors and their soul-stealing Kiss. Voldemort would've loved to use it to bind his Death Eaters to him, except for a small fact: it could only be performed by Pureblood witches or wizards.

Ginny was dizzy. She had seen Draco engaged in a battle of magic, will and wits with his father, never wavering an inch, resolutely facing down an evil man. She was now seeing Draco's utter surrender, showing complete faith and devotion, and the contrast was absolutely staggering. Maybe at the heart of Slytherin there was more than cunning, maybe there was love.

The ritual could be answered in two ways: accepting what the other person had to offer, and effectively becoming his or her master, or pledging one's goods and powers to the other participant, thus making an unbreakable alliance.

Ginny eagerly awaited Narcissa's words.

Narcissa recited softly, "Your honor, your property, your magic, your very soul, they are mine."

"Receive them back freely, my honor I bind to yours, my property I add to yours, my magic seek yours, my soul pledge I to thee." "Forever will our paths join."

The light holding Draco's and Narcissa's hands became more intense. Narcissa tried to keep her face impassive, as befits a Black and Malfoy, but her façade cracked for an instant and a tear made its lonely way down her cheek.

Narcissa continued, "You are truly the long-sought Heir of Malfoy and Black, Lord Draco Sergius Malfoy." The light dimmed and died, and Narcissa finished softly, almost whispering, "But more importantly, you are my son and my solace."

Ginny looked on as Draco got off the floor and hugged Narcissa, a pleased expression on his eyes. She was always exceptionally observant concerning Draco, and noticed a new signet ring on his hand, other than the Malfoy one.

Ginny ruefully thought that in a typically dramatic way, Draco had changed everyone's prejudices concerning Narcissa. The Light side could no longer ostracize her, for if they did, they would surely alienate Draco. If the Dark side had a small hope of changing Draco's mind, they would have to work through his mother, they could not ignore her. Of course, this meant that Narcissa may still be able to influence some Death Eater's wives, but at a heavy cost, for by being so openly important to Draco, she had become a prime target.

Ginny would have preferred to be left alone and unimportant, but for Draco and Narcissa, being Malfoys, that was simply not an option.

In Ginny's opinion, influenced by Ron's rabid chess playing, Draco had single-handedly elevated his mother from being a pawn to becoming a queen. _"But of course, only the Headmaster is so calculating as to treat us as pawns, right? Draco wouldn't do that. Yeah…."_

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Arthur Weasley broke the quiet when he said, "Wait, before my family goes to Malfoy Manor, I'd like to make sure that Mrs. Malfoy is not a Death Eater. Can I see her arms?"

Narcissa looked reluctant to do so, but Draco, with a murderous glare directed at the elder Weasley that would surely have set the man on fire if Draco had had the power of his namesakes, retorted, "By all means. Let him look, Mother, and see what family means."

Narcissa showed the unblemished, alabaster skin of her forearms. Ginny thought she could detect a faint smirk on Narcissa's face as Mr. Weasley looked, and then reluctantly went to the other side of the table.

Draco looked thunderously first at Mr. Weasley and then at Dumbledore. He sneered and said, "Before you cast aspersion on others, you should examine yourselves. There is someone in this room who is surely a staunch Voldemort follower."

The conversations and mutterings stopped and everyone looked at Draco. He started pacing in front of the table and talking, his tone rising steadily: "Let's examine in more detail the events surrounding the Triwizard Tournament. Hasn't anyone ever wondered how it could be that fake Moody could so flawlessly supplant Moody for almost a year? How in hell did he manage to drink from that flask, every hour on the hour, months on end? How come a top Auror such as Moody could be captured, and then held captive for so many months? How convenient it was that the Minister of Magic decided to Kiss Crouch! Well, really inconvenient for all except for one person, one Moody."

The murmurs were getting louder, when Draco shouted: "Silence!" "Let me tell you something. After the ferret incident, a group of Slytherins and I decided to get Moody's flask, empty it and fill it with a purgative, and see what he would do. Do you know what happened? Fake Moody fell beautifully for the plan, drank the contents when he should, and spent the rest of the afternoon going to the bathroom. We watched him eagerly for several hours, and he didn't change into Crouch, he remained Moody, this m…"

Charlie cried, "Fucking Ferret, why didn't you tell us sooner? Why wait until today? We could've helped so many…"

Draco roared, "Major Weasel, shut your trap!! Moody, or fake-fake-Moody or whoever, remained true to his 'Constant Vigilance' crap, he noticed us, questioned us and ultimately obliviated us."

Draco continued in a calmer tone, "Earlier today, when Fawkes examined me for Dumbledore, he cried a Phoenix Tear which went to my hand, when it contacted my body all _Obliviates_ I've endured started to disappear." Draco stared pitilessly at Dumbledore.

Albus said weakly, "But when we rescued him from the trunk, he was emaciated."

Draco replied, "That can be faked with a spell. This was carefully planned so Moody would function well as a sleeper. The Minister of Magic unnecessarily Kissed Crouch. I suspect he may have been under _Imperius_. I suggest you do a _Priori Incantatem_ on Moody's wand to see if he has cast it recently. It seems like a modus operandi."

Molly sobbed and cried, "He tricked us, he tricked us."

Ginny went to her mother and hugged her, and asked her why she was upset. Molly answered, "Ginny, when you didn't show up, we were very worried. Harry wanted to go and search for you, he thought he saw Malfoy, Lucius I mean, taking you, but he was not sure."

"Even so he wanted to go, and your brothers were ready too. They decided to let Dumbledore know and called him. He insisted they tell him their plans, and came over here. Moody was with him."

"When they heard Harry's plans, they started to tear them apart. Not forthrightly, but mentioning flaws; saying how similar it was with Harry's rescue of Sirius at the Department of Mysteries. As you can imagine, Harry was floored when they identified similarities, and was very afraid he'd get someone killed."

"Ron kept insisting they go rescue you, though, until Moody went to the kitchen and remarked that the clock hand that shows your position did not show you in danger. In fact, the hand pointed to 'Sleeping.' By that moment, we were all very discouraged. Finally they left, after they got Harry to promise that he would wait 24 hours to look for you."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

Harry was seething.

He'd been extremely worried about Ginny, when she had been taken, he confusedly remembered for a moment a flash of blond hair that could only have been Malfoy's. He could also Apparate to the Manor; Draco could open the wards for him. He had made up a plan and had the support of the Weasleys.

Just to cover all the bases, they let Dumbledore know, and the ancient wizard insisted he had to come over and review the plan. He and Moody had perniciously pointed out how dangerous it was, how there were Dark Arts artifacts in the Manor that could cause instant death like the Veil. Everyone drew their particular conclusions, and Harry was torn between the need to rescue Ginny and the equally great need to keep everyone he loved safe. They managed to make him wait for a day.

And it was a crazy plan of Moody's! Or Moody was in cahoots with whoever wanted to hurt Ginny.

Harry pondered Draco's words about Moody. They were right, in a sense. A teacher transfiguring a student into an animal and bouncing him around would surely merit instant dismissal at any school. Yet in Hogwarts, Dumbledore and McGonagall did absolutely nothing. Harry thought that it had to do with the fact that Draco was a Slytherin and those two teachers could barely stand them.

If Moody or fake Moody had been expelled, the Triwizard Tournament would not have become a deadly trap. Cedric would have lived, later on, Sirius would have survived.

Maybe Voldemort would have found a way to get Harry, undoubtedly he would've. But Cedric and Sirius might have had more time to live, more time to love.

Harry decided that he would try to curb his Gryffindor tendencies of acting without thinking, and would develop his hidden Slytherin qualities.

Harry watched as Draco transformed Moody back from a mangy dog to his own self, and bound him magically, Harry covertly sent a wandless spell which made Moody's Mad-Eye incompatible with magic, so at least he would not use that feature to cheat his jailers.

BBBBBBBBBB

Draco spoke a moment with his mother, and then, noticing Tonks, approached her.

"_Chère cousine_, it is a pleasure to see you," said Draco.

"Hello Draco, I'm glad to see you are here," replied Tonks.

"If I could have a word with you, _cousine_, it would please me no end," stated Draco.

"Then let's go to Ron's room, it is closer," answered Tonks.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had watched the exchange. Their interest having been piqued, they followed the pair to Ron's room and stood watch just outside, using extendable ears to listen to the conversation inside.

Draco neared Tonks, and said, "Nym of the fair land of Nym, I thank you for your gift a year ago."

Tonks replied, "What do you mean? What gift Draco?"

Draco replied, "A year ago, after my father was sent to Azkaban, I finally had the run of the Manor, and I was freer than I had ever been. One day I was riding through the countryside when a tawny, temperamental owl approached me. After nearly biting my fingers off because I had no treats to give him, the owl deigned to drop a package on me."

"After checking it for Dark curses, I opened it and found it was a book. It didn't say from whom. Furthermore, it was a Muggle book."

"I was bored that summer, and so I read the book. I found that, even though it had been written by a Muggle, it was a fascinating tale of hope and despair, of love and redemption."

"So thank you, Nym, for giving me_ Victor Hugo's 'The Miserables._' Soon I was looking for more books by this author, and later on, his contemporaries. Eventually I would read almost every book I could get my hands on."

"In the book you gave me, there is a moment when the protagonist, a wanted man, robs a priest of his silver. Policemen catch up with him and hold him for questioning. When they ask the priest to press charges, instead he states that the man had his permission to take the silver. When the priest forgives Valjean, Tonks, this gave me hope that maybe one day, Harry would forgive me."

Tonks replied, "But what makes you think I gave you the book?"

Draco answered, "After I finished it and hid it in the Heir's room, I went to Diagon Alley to look for more books. I found a bookstore that sold predominantly Muggle books and the owner, Miss Walshingham and I, became friends. One day I was browsing the bookshelves when you came in, Nym. The owner greeted you and asked you if you wanted another _Victor Hugo_, or if _The Miserables_ had been too heavy for you."

Tonks laughed, "You've got me, Draco! The few times I saw you, you seemed a little burdened. Not too much, mind you. The Malfoy mask fits you perfectly. It's just that sometimes it seemed you wanted more. If I had gone and talked to you, nothing would have been solved, as you had been raised by your father, and I imagine that kind of upbringing takes time to reconsider."

"So I decided on a subtler approach. I knew that Lucius was away that summer, so I thought I would interest you in a completely fresh viewpoint. If I know you, Draco, I know that you are extremely curious. The challenge offered by the book would be taken up. The rest depended on you."

"I'm glad that you are here today."

Draco answered in a low tone, "There's more to consider, Nym. You saw the Liege Bond with my mother. What you may not be aware of, is that one of its results is that I have become Lord Black, head of the House of Black."

Tonks answered, astonished, "But didn't Sirius leave all his inheritance to Harry, shouldn't he be Lord Black?"

Draco replied, "Sirius left all Black_ property_ to Harry. However, the Lordship can only be transmitted by blood. I'm their descendant, heir by blood and magic to the House of Black."

"This poses unique opportunities," Draco continued. He spoke in a lazy, eerily authoritative drawl, "As head of the House of Black, I acknowledge the wrongs done to you and yours, Nymphadora Black Tonks, and reinstate your family into the protective bosom of the Black family, with all their magic intact."

Tonks felt a magic pulse wash over her, starting in her solar plexus and ending on her toes. Her knees felt weak, and it was only Draco's strong support that kept her upright. She felt full of a strange type of magic. She almost felt like she could fly.

Her mother Andromeda was a very cheerful person, and the nucleus of the Tonks family. Both her father and she relied on her solid optimism, resourcefulness, combativeness. Yet sometimes, when she talked about her sisters, Andromeda would get a wistful look in her face and sadly sigh, and immediately try to change the subject. It pained her greatly to remember that, let alone talk about it, and the rest of the family respected her wishes.

If this was what her mother had been stripped of when she was disowned, Tonks understood perfectly.

Draco whispered, "How would you like to become an Animagus like our cousin Sirius, Nym?"

Draco continued more loudly, "However, my instincts tell me that major problems await the Blacks. Here, hold this quill while I cast the _Portus_ spell."

BBBBBBBBB

Harry had listened to the conversation in growing consternation, and he'd been extremely surprised. Draco liked Victor Hugo? Draco was the Head of the House of Black?

However, when he heard them talking about the _Portus_ spell, he knew he had to act. Draco would probably make a portkey and take them out of the Burrow and into who knows what danger. And Harry would be on the outside looking in, he'd be powerless to help if they got into danger, and knowing Draco, he would. And of course Tonks would get into trouble too.

So while Ginny, Ron and Hermione had gobsmacked expressions, Harry quickly pulled out the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket, threw it over himself, not without sending the others a glare, commanding them to say nothing and pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He quickly opened the door and rushed in. In his haste, he just grabbed into whoever's arm it was and hoped they would not portkey without him.

However, when he looked up, he found himself facing what he least expected, and he knew fear, deep gut-wrenching fear.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

Lord Voldemort was seething.

Because he wanted to breach Hogwarts' wards and destroy an icon of resistance to his power, he had to spend at least half a year in the UK.

And things had been working great for him in Provence. Who would've thought that the place the great Salazar Slytherin would go to after leaving fair Scotland would be the south of France? This would have been a magical archeological find of the greatest import, if he cared to share, that is.

Miss Elizabeth Jenkins had been an avid researcher in the Department of Mysteries, dogged and persistent in her search for the truth; much like that Mudblood of Potter's. It was brilliant how she traced the parchment's source and managed to evade the charms that were obscuring the location. However, it was a pity that she had not been as smart in her choice of friends and confided in a future Death Eater who happened to be a Hogwarts student and dear to Mr. Potter.

Though it pained him to destroy such a brilliant mind, he had to do it to get to Slytherin's old haunts and secrets. Gibbering Miss Jenkins had been given a reprieve, when, mind broken, she had finally revealed the secret and its location. After AK'ing her, her body was left in the Department as a warning to others.

Voldemort looked much different than the last time he'd faced Harry. To Harry, he would have looked somewhat like a forty-year old version of the Tom Riddle of the Chamber of Secrets. He still had a slitted nose and red eyes and projected an aura of daunting evil.

The months spent in Provence had been very enlightening. It seems Slytherin dabbled in more Dark Magic that people realized, magic that was too dangerous to teach at Hogwarts, which needed coding and passwords, protection upon protection.

To be known, the secrets demanded that the asker be a parselmouth, a descendant of Slytherin, and, biggest hurdle of all, that he be the Heir of Slytherin.

These secrets would give him control of the world in good time, but first he needed to deal with Hogwarts and her students, and the magic required him to be in the same country.

So here they were, gathering in Fudge's Manor, granted hospitality by the old fool himself, who after admitting them as guests had fled out of the country.

Voldemort missed the sarcastic cruelty of his second in command, Malfoy. Also, if his plans had borne fruition, they'd be gathering today where he_ really _wanted to be, in Malfoy Manor. That they were not was due to the intromission of the unspeakable brat himself.

Voldemort remembered one time when he had been visiting with the Malfoys, finalizing his brilliant schemes to get rid of the troublesome Potters.

Lucius and Narcissa had been standing beside Draco's crib, and respectfully allowed him to pass. Voldemort neared the infant, and noticed immediately the pale limbs, the head full of luxurious blond hair. The boy opened his silver-grey eyes and looked at Voldemort. Where other children, all other infants, screamed and cried when they saw him, this one did not. Draco just stared intently at Voldemort, as if weighing his very soul, and then looked beyond him, as if he found him wanting.

Voldemort had been secretly enraged. He wanted nothing more than to take that disrespectful brat and hurl him to the wall, watching as his silky platinum hair turned red with the blood leaving his body, becoming cold to the touch, and satisfyingly dying.

But he contained himself, and just walked away. He knew Narcissa would have been angry, and Lucius indifferent to the loss, if he'd just been promised more power.

Next time he saw them, he would order them to dispose of their son. Lucius would follow him blindly, of that he had no doubt.

However, fate dictated otherwise, and before he could meet Lucius again, he met Harry Potter. Of course, he lost his corporeal form in the exchange.

Long years he spent in exile, and then he came back, and Lucius was at his side, as always. Lucius was quick to belittle Draco's efforts and yet offer him up as a future Death Eater. When Voldemort next met Draco, the blond boy visibly cringed and cowered in front of him, as it should be, and he let him go.

Now he wondered if all that was just playacting on the part of the foolish child. What made him uncomfortable, however, was recalling how many times he had been about to order Lucius to kill his son, only to momentarily be distracted by something more important happening around him. What was maddening was that the distractions should not have occurred.

What broke his reverie were the sounds of Apparating that could be heard across the Hall. In the next five minutes, the anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards would be up. Again he was painfully reminded of Lucius, for it was with his help and blood that the wards had been set up.

He inwardly laughed and sneered at his Pureblooded Death Eaters. All of them were so naive and trusting in him. They never suspected the truth and never would.

They never wondered why the Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles, Parkinsons, Zabinis and Bulstrodes only had one offspring each. They would never have suspected Lord Voldemort of casting an Infertility Curse on his trusted Death Eaters, so they could only have one son or daughter.

For one, it ensured that the place would not be overrun with brats, like the unseemly Weasleys. For another, it kept his DEs in check. They knew that if they betrayed him, their lines would become extinct, of course, they did not know that their lines would die out anyway, no matter what they did.

For Voldemort intended to live forever and to do that one must have funds, and his trusted Death Eater families would provide the funds.

Voldemort turned to look at Bellatrix Lestrange. He had cast the Curse even on his beautiful Bella.

He asked, "What happened at St. Mungo's?"

Bellatrix replied, "It's just as you told us, my Lord. I had Brown cast the Killing Curse at Lucius, and it rebounded and killed her. Tobias wanted to get to know Lucius, _intimately_, and he was so mangled that we left him there. It seems my ickle nephew was thorough."

Voldemort's eyes flashed and Bellatrix, recognizing her Master's temper, stepped back.

He said, "He is not as smart as he thinks. He's not cunning enough for me. He's never been and will never be."

He continued, "He will know my power, he will submit to me and then I will…"

While Voldemort was talking, he suddenly felt an immense drain of magical energy and sat down. Throughout the years with the Death Eaters, he had marked them and watched them suffer for it, but had never felt that pain. He did now, an excruciating ache that took away a small part of his magic, forever. He knew then what it meant: one of his Death Eaters had been torn from him, his or her magic negated from him. Once the Dark Mark had been cast, there is no way to undo it, except…

He remembered some of the manuscripts he'd read in Provence. The bond created by the Mark could be replaced by another stronger bond. There was only one candidate: the Liege Bond, which could only be performed by Purebloods and was thus unavailable to him. The only ones who were powerful and pretentious enough to do it were Narcissa and her Little Lord. Well, he'd show them!!

Voldemort stood up and bellowed, and all the Death Eaters present feared for their lives: "Bella, I want you to gather 20 men. The Little Lord thinks he can protect her and has taken Narcissa from me!"

"You will go to your other sister, and bring her and her family with you. We'll break them, and when we are done, we'll send their heads to the Little Lord."

"Then we'll see who is more thorough, and he will realize that he can't protect his family from me."

Bellatrix quickly picked up the men and left with them, using portkeys provided by the Dark Lord. Presumably Voldemort's sources knew the location of Andromeda, her husband and daughter.

BBBBBBBBBB

Voldemort mused if the Little Lord had a bare inkling of the extent of his plans. Even now he sought refuge in the blasted Order, and that company of fools did not know he had the perfect Spy on their midst, someone with much more sophistication and cruelty that poor, driven and distracted Moody.

The very identity of the Spy would shock their souls, and he'd give anything to see that blessed moment when they realized that their most cherished secrets had been compromised. What made it so delightful was that he was the only one who could give the Spy what they wanted; of course, the Slytherin magic that he'd been able to perform in front of the Spy helped to intimidate them a lot, and the Spy was trusted by all factions: Potter, Dumbledore and the Little Lord, who should have been more like his father.

Voldemort now indulged in trains of thoughts in parselmouth. When he was thinking in that frame of mind, possession and time, past and present seemed to become steadily less important. What mattered was right and wrong, or heat and cold, and the near certainty of knowing the perfect moment to strike a blow, to deal the decisive wound that would render the enemy who dared disturb the nest, dead. The perfect Slytherin thinks like the Serpent that symbolizes the House.

The Dark Lord stirred when there was the sound of many feet crossing the hall, and the triumphant shout of the men:

"Open the door, for we have great news. The War ends today, and our Cause lives on, for Bellatrix Lestrange has captured Harry Potter and brings him here to his certain death!!"

The doors were opened and the men entered, forming a semicircle. In the center there stood Nymphadora Tonks, a defiant Harry Potter and a smirking Bellatrix.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

Voldemort was impressed despite himself. There stood Harry Potter, unarmed in the midst of his enemy's stronghold, prisoner of the woman who had killed his godfather, and yet he remained firm.

Harry looked about confidently, weighing every option. It was obvious to the spectators that he wore the title of the Boy Who Lived not as a result of something that happened years ago, but as an expression of his inner strength. He did not look like a prisoner led to his death, but like a prince led to his wedding. There was a poise that had nothing to do with arrogance and all to do with power, the collected and unassuming power of the tides, of growth, of life.

Meanwhile Bellatrix was muttering under her breath and looking critically at her nails, and Tonks was watching the whole denouement with a bored air, or at least as bored as someone with pink hair can look. Tonks could not quite conceal a critical attitude toward Harry. Harry had a golden collar around his neck, as did Tonks, to keep them from using magic.

There was a rustling sound that announced Nagini and Wormtail. Nagini hissed to Voldemort, "_The raven-haired one is exceptionally strong today, sire._"

At this, Harry sharply gazed at Nagini, looked startled and smirked a little. Bellatrix also was startled out of her pensive looks towards Potter, and sneered at Nagini.

Voldemort thought, "_So Potter is strong, so what else is new?_" And kept his quiet.

He was amused to note that Potter was glaring murderously at Bellatrix. Generally, when he and Potter were in the same vicinity, he would be the target of such stares, but it seemed being captured by her had caused Potter's hatred towards Bella to grow exponentially.

And Bellatrix directed scorning looks at Potter, as if chastising him for letting himself be captured.

It was Tonks' actions, though, that really interested Voldemort. She looked impatiently on, gazed somewhat patronizingly towards Potter and raised her eyebrow in what looked surprisingly like a Malfoy gesture.

One of the men started talking, "You should have seen Bellatrix, my Lord. She was magnificent, she went with the older Tonks to their room and then there were two green flashes, and she killed them, and later turned up with Potter…"

Voldemort sternly interrupted, "I think I told you, Bella, that I wanted your sister and her husband alive, to play with them."

Bellatrix paled, and visibly collecting herself, said, "But they tricked me, my Lord! Nevertheless, before I killed them I made them call Potter. He came, like the good little Gryffindor attention whore that he is, and I was able to capture him."

Harry growled and advanced menacingly on Bellatrix, it was only Tonks' colliding with him that kept him from hitting Lestrange. He said, "Stupid Death Eater scum! I'm no attention whore, I'm just not a fucking coward like you!!"

Voldemort shouted, "Silence!! You will speak only when spoken to, Potter."

Voldemort took out his wand, and it was certain that he was going to cast the _Cruciatus_ on Harry, when Bellatrix interrupted him, "If it pleases my Lord, I know how we can torture Potter."

Voldemort answered irritated, "And how is that, Bella?"

Bellatrix answered, "Let me kiss him."

There were several gasps from the onlookers, including the Dark Lord. Tonks threatened to burst out in laughter, while Harry sputtered a lot, and finally catching his breath, started to say, "No, I won't do that! I'd rather get killed! No way, no how, just no!!"

Voldemort answered, "Judging by his reactions, I think you've had a good idea, Bella. You will kiss."

Bellatrix said to Harry, "You'll have to kiss me, ickle Potty, or I will torture your miserable friend here!"

Tonks snorted and guffawed loudly, and Voldemort was mystified. He knew that the Blacks were high-strung, his own Bella was the proof, but bursting into laughter at the idea of their own torture, that was bizarre!

Harry answered, "It's you who have always been miserable, Bellatrix. Ok, let's kiss, but on your own head be it!"

Harry and Bellatrix got near and met about ten meters from Voldemort. Bellatrix was a little taller than Harry, and she put her arms around Harry's waist, while Harry put his arms around Bellatrix' neck. The onlookers thought that the kiss would last a few seconds, and the two participants would instantly turn away and start wiping off their mouths with their hands.

However that did not happen at all. What occurred had a magical quality to it, as if time stood still, their entwined silhouettes could be seen, their raven hair a breathtaking contrast with their pale skin. Both brunettes seemed to partake completely of the kiss.

Harry felt he'd died and gone to heaven. This exhilarated feeling, this craving; this wasn't what he felt with Ginny. While there was emotion and love with her, there was not this overwhelming hunger, passion, thirst. Maybe that is what happens when you kiss your mortal enemy. He was reminded of Shakespeare, "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late!" How true.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters were shocked by the kiss, they had expected Bellatrix to bite Potter, or taunt him, not to kiss him passionately. Apparently there was something uniquely enthralling in watching such mortal enemies kissing.

While the spectators were so confused, Tonks briskly walked to the side of the room, where Pettigrew was, clutched the chain of her golden collar, grabbed Pettigrew's arm, and disappeared with him.

At first no one noticed what had happened, until Nagini hissed, _"The rat and the pink-haired woman are gone, sire!" "The raven-haired one is quite more powerful than was the case in the morning."_

Voldemort was growing more confused until he understood that Tonks and Wormtail must have left by portkey, but then, how could they, if the anti-portkey wards were up? He and Lucius had spent time and blood on these wards, Lucius' blood, yes…. And he replayed Nagini telling him about _the raven-haired_ being more powerful than in the morning, when Potter had just been captured now.

Swiftly, like a snake striking, Voldemort cast a binding charm on Bellatrix. He stared at her face, the onyx eyes that he knew so well, and saw them staring intently back at him, as if measuring him, and then looking far beyond him, as if he had been found lacking.

There was only one person in the whole universe that could drive him to distraction with just one look, and this was it.

Voldemort shouted, "_Sectumsempra!_" and watched red lines sprouting in Bellatrix' face and blood pouring out of her body into the floor. He clearly intoned, "_Crucio!"_ and delightedly watched Bellatrix writhe on the floor.

He heard when Bellatrix said to Harry Potter, in a pleading tone, "_Run, Harry, run!!_" And wanted to laugh when Potter replied, "Over my dead body!"

Nonetheless, all merriment ceased when Potter took out his wand from where it had been hidden, directed it towards Voldemort and bellowed, "_Crucio!!_" The spell was so charged with Harry's hate that Voldemort was thrown across the room and hit the wall very hard.

The Death Eaters were torn between helplessly staring at Voldemort and risking his ire by trying to help him.

Harry knew he had no time, so he gripped the end of the chain, held Bellatrix tightly, and spoke softly the word activating the portkey: _"Camus."_

Just as they were disappearing, they were hit by two green flashes of Avada Kedavra shot by McNair and Goyle Sr. from two different directions.

Where they had been, there was a slowly spreading pool of blood. Voldemort sat up slowly, and winced. He waved his wand and a blue shield appeared over the spot on the floor where Bellatrix had lain.

He said, "Well, it was not a complete loss. We've lost some players, but we've gained a key part to destroying the Light tonight, courtesy of the Little Lord."

The Death Eaters relaxed, thinking they would not be punished for their failures, but they relaxed too early. Voldemort, with a swish of his wand, closed the doors and windows, and said, "Well, it's time we find out what happened, and why 20 men were outclassed by three curs!"

Recriminations soon were followed by curses and hexes. A substantial portion of the floor was covered in blood by the next morning, but still the blue dome could be detected on the ground, jealously guarding what the Dark Lord coveted.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harry looked up confusedly at curtains guarding an enormous bed covered in black satin, with silver pillows. The room was enormous, classically decorated in a severe, understated way. He asked plaintively, "Where are we?"

He was answered, "We're at my room in Malfoy Manor, of course. Now would you be so kind as to use that spell that Severus taught you and ease my suffering?"

Harry huffed, "Must you be so whiny, Smart One?" "There you go, now you're as good as new."

Bellatrix said, "I think the potion's wearing off, and I feel like I'm going to barf. I'll be right back." She went and entered the door to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Draco Malfoy got out and hopped on the bed.

Harry looked up and saw Draco, and beamed. "I must say, it's wonderful to see you, Draco."

Draco answered, "Let me add, it's great to be back."

Harry replied, "I could tell you that I almost had a heart attack a while back. I had been listening to you talking with Tonks, where you talked about literature and the Black family, and then you said you were creating a portkey." "Of course I thought that you were going gallivanting all over the place and getting in trouble, and honestly I could not leave you or Tonks alone, I had to help however I could."

"So I rushed in with my Invisibility Cloak, grabbed someone's hand, got tugged in the navel in a portkey trip and when I look up, who do I see but the awful Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Draco, it was horrible, and you did not make it better. You had to cackle like a madwoman and say, 'ickle Potter, I've finally got you!'"

"Thank God that Tonks was there and explained about the Polyjuice Potion, though I still don't know how you managed to get Bellatrix' hair."

Draco replied, "It's a Black secret," sneering.

Harry continued, "Anyway, it was good that I brought the Cloak. We were able to approach the Tonks' house undetected, supplant Bellatrix and portkey the senior Tonks from there."

Draco commented, "I hope they are happy with the accommodations provided by Mother. I know she misses Aunt Andromeda terribly. They can stay here as long as they like."

Draco went on, "Also I found a message left by Tonks in the bathroom. I think you would like to read it:"

_Dear Harry and Draco:_

_I'm sorry I left in the middle of the kiss of the century, but I had to get Pettigrew out of there. He's bound now and I'm taking him to the Ministry to be interrogated. I'm sure they'll clear Sirius' name after this. I also told other Aurors where to find the real Aunt Bella, though I must say Draco, that you make a much more appealing Bella to me (and probably Harry)._

_Tonks_

Draco saw how Harry's face fell when he read about Sirius. He knew the Gryffindor would probably start berating himself for his godfather's death, and get depressed, so he decided to distract him.

With a wave of his hand he summoned a small vial of Blood Replenishing Potion, after having been hit with Voldemort's curse, he had lost a lot of blood and felt somewhat dizzy. Harry noticed and asked interestedly, "I saw that, you can do wandless magic, Draco?"

Draco replied, "It's not really wandless magic, I just have the ability to summon small things from the Manor, if I know what they look like."

Harry asked, "Can other Purebloods do that?"

Draco answered, "Not that I know of. Not every Malfoy can summon things, though. I know my father couldn't, which is why I did not tell him I could."

Draco stated, "You can Floo to the Burrow, Harry. You need to rest."

Harry answered mutinously, "I don't want to go, Draco. They'll start questioning me and they will never let up! Can I stay with you tonight? I'll sleep in that sofa if you want. I just don't want to sleep alone, not after what we've gone through."

Harry looked at Draco with woebegone eyes, shining so sadly that Draco had to give up, and he replied, "Ok. I'll just let them know you are safe here. And Harry, you can sleep in the bed too, no big deal."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

In the morning they were woken up by an exuberant Tonks, who found two disgruntled, sleepy teenagers glaring concertedly at her.

After having breakfast, Tonks decided to accompany Harry to the Burrow for his last day there, for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were spending the last of their vacation at the Manor.

They were going to walk to the Apparition point and go to the Weasleys'.

After Tonks and Harry were gone, Draco went to his room, entered the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He closed his eyes. When they opened a moment later, the visage of Harry Potter was looking back, one blink later, and the face peering out of the mirror was that of Bellatrix Lestrange.

It said, "I'm grateful for cousin Nym, for her quick thinking in telling Harry about a Polyjuice Potion. Both he and Voldemort think it is only Polyjuice. Thank Merlin they do not have the imagination or knowledge about genetics to think I might be a Black Metamorphmagus." "If either Voldemort or Dumbledore knew this, my life would be hellish and short."

In the mirror, Bellatrix looked weary and haunted as she closed her eyes and transformed back into Draco Malfoy.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. I also do not own anything pertaining to "Brideshead revisited" or "Studio 54."

There is a smut scene near the end.

Tonks and Harry walked all the way from the Manor proper to the apparition point. The Manor was an impressive sight. It reminded Tonks of the house in old "Brideshead revisited" reruns. Because her father was Muggle-born, she was very much acquainted with Muggle popular culture and could move freely in it. However she did not display the eerie fascination with electric appliances that Mr. Weasley, or come to think of it Draco, did.

Malfoy Manor did have the brooding, imposing quality of the TV mansion, it also had the feeling of magic, of knowing that pretty much anything could happen. The topiary was a sight to behold, full of mythological creatures: dragons, unicorns, thestrals. That was nothing unusual in a magical estate. But, if you didn't watch out carefully, the figures moved and could catch you unaware.

She recalled fondly the show, the brooding quality of the raven-haired Jeremy Irons character, and the flighty, blond melodramatic air of Anthony Andrews. There were homoerotic qualities there, and unresolved sexual tension. Add the looming, all-pervading parents, the uncanny resemblance to the Manor, the competitive atmosphere of college life, and no wonder that she couldn't shake that mental image off her head.

Resolutely shaking her head, Tonks turned to Harry and said: "Harry, I watched you yesterday as you strutted and pranced your way to Voldemort. To all observers, it seemed as if you feared nothing at all, you practically faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters all alone, Harry."

"However, I was one of three persons privileged to know the truth; that you faced You-know-who not alone at all, not unprepared but with one ace on the hole."

Harry looked abashed, and Tonks continued, "Let there be no mistake on one point, Harry. I know you are a hero, and you would face your death resolutely if it helped the Light. But there was another hero yesterday, an undercover one, an unseen one that definitely tipped the scales in our favor."

"Harry, you come back to your usual life as a hero, and Draco comes back to a feuding, menacing atmosphere that barely tolerates him."

Harry retorted, "What do you want me to do, Tonks? Should I fawn over him?"

Tonks answered, "No one said anything about fawning. However, it would be nice if you mentioned Draco's deeds from time to time. Tell me Harry, did you acknowledge his contribution to my parents' rescue?"

Harry fidgeted and said, "Er, no."

Tonks continued, "Do you ever acknowledge him, praise him?"

Harry answered, "No."

Tonks continued relentlessly, never minding that Harry appeared highly uncomfortable with that line of questioning. "Does he ever praise you?"

Harry wryly thought of Draco's witty retorts: "With a body like this, they will be at your feet in no time, Harry." "Quick thinking in your reply to McGonagall, it saved us detention, Harry"  
"You wrote the Potions essay very well, Potter."

Harry answered, "Yes, he does."

Tonks went on, "Do you ever praise Ron?"

Harry returned, unfazed, "Yes, I do."

Tonks replied, "Then I suggest you seriously examine your relationship with him. It appears clear to me that Draco has been able to put the past behind him, and you have not. If you honestly can't find it in your heart to overcome the past half-dozen years, then by all means stop your friendship but continue dealing with him professionally, for the sake of the war."

"Harry, Draco will not be content with second best forever. There will come a time when he will deal with you, and it won't be pretty." "Harry, you need Draco as a friend and ally."

"Let me rephrase it this way. You've been best friends with Ron for six years, and he has helped you immensely. Yet never has he held your life in his hands and saved it, like Draco did for you." "But you begrudge him even the acknowledgement of this act."

"Let's analyze your temper tantrum when he called you an attention whore. You realize that Voldemort was about to Crucio Bellatrix for her purported disobedience in killing my parents. It was only because Draco successfully distracted his attention that he remained unscathed for the moment."

"Yet you fly off the wall and were ready to strike down Bellatrix, only poor pitiful me, by colliding with you, thwarted that. You're aware of what would have happened if you had struck down Bella, the Dark Lord's favorite, in front of him and the DE's?"

Harry gulped, and suddenly found something very interesting in the ground. Tonks continued, "Yet again Draco saves the day by distracting the Dark Lord from Crucioing you with the kiss proposal."

Tonks went on, "It was brilliant! Harry, for these people, crucio and torture by dismemberment hold no surprises. They're cynical, embittered creatures that have inflicted every kind of pain. But for them, the idea of Bellatrix kissing you was very intriguing and new."

"It distracted them enough for me to get to Wormtail, grab him and make my escape."

Tonks continued relentlessly, "But let's go to the very beginning. Draco and I had a plan, a very devious one, of getting my parents to safety, but you just barged in and completely thrashed that plan!"

"What you did was very childish and immature, and you compounded that mistake by behaving like a prat, unaware of the deadly consequences of your tantrum."

Harry asked plaintively, "Why are you telling me this, Tonks?"

Tonks responded, "I'm telling you because the others will only praise and compliment you, they'll tell you how brilliant you were. Even if they were aware of all that transpired, they would still belittle Draco's efforts and make you seem like nobility personified. Scratch that, there are two persons who aren't afraid to tell it like they see it. Unfortunately, no sooner would they start that you would be shrieking like a self-righteous banshee and wouldn't listen to what Draco or Ginny have to say."

Tonks mused, "You seem to take it all in stride, like walking in the Dark Lord's lair and capturing two of his top lieutenants was something you did every day. You don't understand the kind of effort that Draco put into this."

Harry asked Tonks, "I've been meaning to ask: How did he know about your parent's danger?"

Tonks answered in a low tone, "Everybody knows that Draco has informants. He has met several Death Eaters to exchange information; it's feasible that more than one knows they were dealing with Draco Malfoy. Malfoys can be very persuasive sometimes, and with the kind of power that Draco now wields, the combination is very strong."

"Harry, that's why you must resolve your issues with Draco, deal with him as a friend, or an ally, but do it honestly and forthrightly, He will respect that, even if the results hurt him. But don't make the mistake of taking him for granted, because if he turns against you, then our cause is surely lost."

"As for that kiss, I can see that you are not ready to discuss it. I will respect your wishes and won't ask again about it, I won't badger you about it like Hermione and Ron would. Just know that if you ever want to discuss it and want an honest, tough opinion, here I am."

"There is something I want to mention. Draco and I would have dealt with the DE's at my parents' and never would have gone to DE headquarters. Because of your addition, we had to pretend to capture you and were taken to Voldemort's lair. Now that place is heavily warded, more so than Gringotts or Hogwarts. There is an anti-portkey ward that makes it impossible to portkey out of there."

Harry was astonished, "But we… I mean…"

Tonks continued unperturbed, "In magic there is always a loophole, you just have to look hard enough. Because at the time Lucius was with Voldemort, he was instrumental in setting the wards. Being a Slytherin, he created an escape route that would let him portkey away, if he ever needed it. The route was keyed to his blood, Malfoy blood which Draco shares. He used this feature to create the portkeys that took us out."

"Because Voldemort now knows about this weakness, he has corrected it. Draco thought about saving this surprise for when it was really needed. But you forced his hand, and now we have no sneaky way out of his lair."

"Also I wanted to tell you this. I know that you eavesdropped on our conversation, so you know about what prompted his change. The offer of knowledge and a new beginning. The point I'm trying to make is this: I barely ever saw Draco, yet I was able to discern the signs of discontentment, rebellion, doubt. I took the chance in offering him my hand, unknown at the time. My relationship with him was practically nonexistent compared to the intensity of your relation with Draco."

"Yet you detected nothing. And I cannot help but wonder if Draco had been sorted into Gryffindor, would you have cared enough to look beyond the façade? I think you would have. So you remained blind to the person behind it because he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy. Knowing this fact should prove to be sobering, if you ever start spouting off about Slytherin prejudices."

Tonks looked at Harry's bewildered and hurt face, and continued, "Right now you think I'm very mean. But I don't want you to continue to lead an unexamined life. It might be time for you to constructively review your life, and I don't mean wallow in guilt over Cedric's, Sirius' and your parents' deaths. You could have done nothing to prevent them; they were out of your hands."

"But you can try to understand yourself a bit better." "There's also the fact that I think Draco deserves some happiness. He didn't have to reinstate us to the Black family but he did, and returned our Black magic. There was a fleeting moment when his magic washed over mine, and I was able to detect depth and feeling."

"There's a last point I want to discuss with you. Dumbledore has appointed Draco Head Boy."

Harry snorted, "Good! Great for Draco, now he'll have more excuses to take house points from us."

Tonks stared unbelievingly at Harry, "Is that all you can see? Merlin, are you naïve!"

"Free from Lucius's maneuverings and insane ambitions, with the Malfoy fortune at his command, already with a great deal of authority, Draco is in the enviable position – according to Dumbledore – of shaping the attitude of Slytherin House in the coming war. Given the Slytherins' penchant for hierarchies, Draco's charismatic aura and his status as an undeniable free agent, his word carries a lot of weight in the House. When you add to that the power of the Head Boy, you get a formidable weapon. For ultimately that is what Draco is in Dumbledore's eyes."

"What you failed to see in your naïve gushing about Draco's appointment is that it puts him under a lot of strain. Not only Slytherin, but all of Hogwarts will observe him closely."

"I wonder if this is truly what Albus wants, a burned out Malfoy who no longer troubles him and questions him."

"For if Draco will try to sway the Slytherins, Voldemort can surely anticipate this. His cadre is full of middle-aged persons, with mediocre magical abilities at best. It is in the crop of wild talent of the current generation that he will seek his ultimate weapons. There are many Death Eaters' children in Slytherin who will fight tooth and nail for the position of the Slytherin Prince, which has been left vacant by a blood traitor, as they see it."

"They will stop at nothing to vanquish Draco, for if they do this, they will win the battle for Slytherin and earn favor with the Dark Lord."

"Draco will be besieged by enemies within and without. Frankly, I doubt even he can survive." "Narcissa advised him to transfer to Beauxbatons, but like certain Gryffindors whose company he seeks, he is very stubborn and wouldn't budge at all."

"At any rate, please watch his back. He is after all the Lord of my House, my cousin, and a newfound friend."

They had reached the Apparition point a few minutes ago and had continued their discussion. After her last sentence, Tonks waved her hand, winked and apparated away to Auror headquarters.

Harry, deep in thought, apparated to the Burrow.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Harry got to the door, he was assaulted by a living wall of flaming red-colored hair. Draco had fire-called them last night and explained that Harry would stay the night.

Thankfully Ron, Hermione and Ginny had kept quiet about their eavesdropping activities. They knew that Harry had joined Draco and Tonks and gone out of the house, but they didn't know where.

Harry just related the main features of the plan, without going into considerations like Voldemort's anti-portkey ward and how they circumvented that, Draco polyjuicing into Bellatrix, and their torrid kiss.

He was still reeling from Tonks' talk, and the interpretation it shed on Harry's actions. He wished Tonks would have been more neutral, but was chagrined to realize that she was right in that no one would dare correct him, or offer tough advice, they would never expect their fragile hero to withstand criticism.

BBBBBBBBBB

In the afternoon, after he'd retrieved a vial of potion out of his trunk and given it to one of the Weasleys, with an express command, Harry packed his few belongings, taking care to put that special item near the bottom of the trunk.  
At the end of last term, he'd overheard Dean telling Seamus that the actor Ryan Phillippe in the movie "Studio 54," resembled Malfoy. Harry's curiosity had been definitely piqued. He managed to buy the DVD, and whenever the Dursleys left the house, he dutifully went to Dudley's room to watch it.

He had to agree with Dean, Phillippe's lean physique, toned body, chiseled features and eyes wide apart made him look like Malfoy, and watching the actor on the screen, he couldn't help himself. He had to pinch his nipples, touch himself and moan Draco's name. Unavoidably he'd lean back into the bed, open his pants and take out his cock, smearing his pre-cum all over the head and his fingers.

Then he'd lift them to his mouth and start licking them, and he'd sniff, and imagining that it was Draco's scent, he would lose whatever shred of control he'd managed to retain.

He'd kick off his shoes, take off his pants and boxers, and softly touch his cock, never taking his eyes off the screen. Imagining that body, Draco's body, with him, caressing him, making him wanton with need. He'd keep stroking his cock with his right hand; he'd use the fingers of his left hand to barely touch his upper thighs, then his entrance, always visualizing that it was Draco's fingers that were doing the teasing.

There always came a time when he could not stop himself. He'd mutter a Lubricio spell and cast an Engorgio on his wand and forcefully shove it up him. And always there was in his mind the platinum blond hair, the grey eyes communicating his want, his need to possess him, answering Harry's need to be possessed, used, and loved.

One time, the Dursleys had come back earlier than usual, and it was only Harry's rapid use of wandless magic, undetectable to the Ministry, to clean himself and get dressed that kept Vernon and Dudley from having to endure the sight of Harry spread-eagled in Dudley's bed, with come all over his stomach and being entered by his own wand.

And for a little while, all the problems would fade away and he could bask in his desire to be near Draco, to succumb to the heavy pull of their attraction, and it would seem ok, to finally give in to his feelings for the blond. But inexorably the world made itself known, and its plethora of duties for the Golden Boy. If they knew he was bisexual, the Wizarding World would denounce him. Ron and Hermione would turn away from him, horrified. The Weasleys would surely cut him off.

He'd had the hope that the Wizarding world would prove to be a more tolerant place than the Muggle one, but long discussions with Dumbledore and Ron dashed those hopes. Dumbledore intimated that awful things would happen if the Wizarding World thought Harry had let them down, and that they looked at gays with utter contempt.

Dumbledore was working on the assumption that Harry would marry Ginny and have lots of children. Harry was not averse to the idea, and he'd discovered that he really loved Ginny; he looked up to her and respected her advice. He also coveted her body.

But this attraction for Draco was something else entirely, where Harry's passion for Ginny was nourishing and steady, like the pull of gravity, Draco could fill Harry with untamed energy in a matter of seconds, leaving him exhilarated and exhausted.

That kiss with Draco, it had been everything he'd look for in a kiss: intense, draining, wet, full of longing and want, tough, yet not without tenderness. Was it because it was technically Bellatrix' body? Would it feel the same with Draco's? The thought of pressing his chest against Draco's flat, toned one and kissing him again made him hot and bothered.

He knew that Draco was attracted to him, he could tell by the flirtatious banter and his looks full of yearning; but he couldn't give in. He couldn't face the inevitable rejection of the entire world, friends and family. But he also couldn't face the thought of not being near Draco. So he compromised and tried to keep his relationship as steady and straight as he could, yet also subtly encouraging Draco. All this while juggling his girlfriend Ginny and his runaway hormones that threatened an instant hard-on upon catching sight of Draco's lean body. He never gave a thought that this might be unfair to either Draco or Ginny.

tbc 


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

The next morning, Tonks Flooed to the Burrow to escort Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins. They surprisingly insisted on going along, even though their relationship with Draco was not ideal, in fact, Fred and George had managed to terrorize Malfoy during his previous visits to the Burrow.

After they were reunited in the living room, Tonks announced that they would be going by Floo to the Manor, a private connection having been established for the day.

Ginny stared suspiciously at the twins, they appeared even more mischievous and devious than usual, and looked for Harry. He'd been strangely withdrawn since his adventure with Draco and Tonks. He'd often sigh and stare in the distance. She had an inkling that something had happened with Draco.

She looked forward to visiting the Manor. Although her previous stay had been less than pleasant, now she was peacefully invited. She eagerly waited to see Draco interacting with his environment without having the ominous presence of Lucius to deal with.

After they arrived to the Manor, Draco greeted them and waved his wand in their direction. The twins rapidly drew their own wands and pointed them at Draco, which made him chuckle.

He said, "Easy now, Weasleys, I am only registering your presence with the wards, so you can come and go in peace. I would not be so uncouth as to hex my guests unprovoked."

They looked around at the foyer, awed by the cool elegance, the marble floors, the mahogany furniture, the delicate traceries in the windows.

Draco stood near the door, dressed in grey slacks and a dark green button-down shirt. Narcissa stood regally by him, wearing a severely elegant mauve dress. Next to them stood Andromeda Tonks, wearing a striking Muggle business suit, perfectly suited to her slim figure and dark coloring.

Seeing her next to Narcissa, it would be difficult to imagine that they were sisters. Narcissa possessed a striking Scandinavian beauty, while Andromeda, with her pale skin and dark hair, radiated a sense of classical Mediterranean exquisiteness. Contrasting starkly with Nymphadora, her mother was poised, collected and sure of herself.

Draco greeted his guests, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Though the Dark Artifacts have been removed," here he shot a look at Narcissa, "I advice you to stay away from the dungeons. Also Hermione, I think you'll love the library."

"But please take care with the books you browse. I haven't had time to filter all dark ones. However, there is a spell indicating dark magic, which makes the books glow silver. Please be cautious around them, because I don't know all the traps they pose."

"I believe you have all met my mother Narcissa Black Malfoy. May I have the pleasure of introducing you to my aunt, Andromeda Black Tonks?" "Due to recent circumstances," here Draco sardonically looked to Harry, "she and her family will be staying with us, hopefully for a long time."

Andromeda waved cheerfully at them and winked at Harry. He noted with interest that she resembled Sirius. Her complexion, the color of her eyes, the shape of her jaw, the determined stance of her shoulders, all this proclaimed her a Black, and Sirius' cousin. He felt there was a part of Sirius' family, a part of him still around, and felt the cold dread of depression sunk in, remembering the pointless way in which his godfather had died, the utter helplessness he'd felt as he watched him fall through that cursed Veil.

He remembered what Tonks had commented about reviewing his life and not wallowing in depressing thoughts about the departed, he pictured his life with his loving friends and Remus. He would always miss Sirius, but he was determined to live the life his godfather would want him to lead.

Trying to escape depressing thoughts, he remembered the lust, aching want and ferocious craving he'd felt when he kissed Malfoy, or rather Bellatrix!draco. He felt his cheeks grow warm, and he looked demurely and shyly at Draco. Ginny noticed and sighed, while Draco had to mentally chastise himself to stop from pouncing on Harry.

Ginny looked around at the rich décor, and glimpsed Harry as he continued to look intently in Draco's direction, carefully trying to appear nonchalant, and obviously drinking in his appearance.

Draco guided them to the guestrooms they'd be staying in. Ginny was amused to notice that Hermione's and Ron's were next to each other, the twins shared a room which was far away from the others, and she and Harry were next to Draco's room.

After they unpacked, they congregated in the library. It was magnificent, half as big as that of Hogwarts. There were sconces strategically placed in the huge room, providing a warm illumination. Among the bookcases there were glass cases with diverse antique weapons and obviously priceless vases.

Hermione looked around, impressed and awed with the amount of books. Her eyes were glassy, and it was easy for Ginny to imagine the amount of research she was planning to do with the new tomes at her disposal.

Looking at Harry, Ginny inwardly snorted, "_Come on Harry, don't drool and most of all, don't brood. Whatever happened with Draco, just go for it. Though I love you, I won't allow you to trample on my emotions. I don't want to marry you and five years down the line, pathetically watch as you leave me for Draco or some other bloke."_

"_I want you to be sure that you truly want to be with me because you want to, and not because you have to. I'd rather lose you to Draco now, and not later. Most of all, I don't want you to play with Draco's love, he doesn't deserve that after the life he's led."_

"_Cut the guy some slack and make your move."_

Hermione took out a book and handed it to Draco saying: "After what I overheard from your conversation with Tonks, I gathered that you are an avid reader of Muggle novels. I hope you like this book as much as I have enjoyed it."

Draco received the paperback, read the title, and smiled at Hermione. His smile was intense, so rare, and it made his face positively glow.

He commented, "Thank you, Hermione. I know why you are so beloved by your friends, and I promise I will discuss the novel with you later."

Harry neared Draco, and took the book from his hands. After glancing at it, he stated, "_Foucault's pendulum_? You'll have to tell me what it's about."

Draco took the book back from Harry, and their hands touched. They felt an electric tremor radiate from their hands to the rest of their bodies, notably their groins. Harry visibly shuddered, and only Draco's Malfoy mask repressed his own excitement.

Draco declared, "I'll have to take it to the Heir's Room."

Harry snarked, "What is that? I guess a quaint Malfoy custom."

Draco responded, "Surprisingly enough, you are right Harry." "You see, there have always been power struggles among the Malfoy head of the family and the Heir. Centuries ago a spell was cast creating the Heir's Room, a set of rooms which cannot be entered by any Malfoy but the current Heir. They are designed as a refuge, a power base, something trying to protect the Heirs from overpowering fathers. When I was six years old I stumbled upon them, and they have truly been my refuge on more than one occasion."

"When I have an Heir, I won't be able to access the Room, but for now, it is my office and my den," smirking and winking at Harry, he continued, "it's where I keep my porn mags."

The guests were flummoxed. Harry, and surprisingly Ginny, blushed a crimson red.

Hermione remarked, "Seriously, Draco! Anyway, that bears a strange parallelism to the French crown, where the heir to the throne, the Dauphin, had a province he owned apart from the King, a place of refuge like you mention, Draco."

Malfoy rejoined, "Yes, the French noted our tradition and replicated it for their benefit."

Hermione looked doubtful, she didn't know if this was just a boast, or if it was meant seriously.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Draco guided them to a distant wing of the Manor. He stopped in front of a blank wall, and started pacing in circles. Finally he raised his hand and put his palm on the wall, and instantly a door appeared. He entered, and motioned for the others to follow him.

Ginny was the last one. She noted a library, quite small compared to the other one, untidy and cozy. Some watercolor paintings hung on the walls, depicting Hogwarts scenes and what looked to be the Manor gardens.

What really surprised her was a desk upon which was a computer, situated in the far corner.

Draco took the book and put it upon a well-used bookcase. Noticing their surprised looks, he said, "It took a fair amount of money to get the shields in place to allow electronic equipment to work in a magical environment, especially hard to do around the Manor, but it was worth it. I'm able to research and try novel methods of approach to magic and Muggle technology."

"For example, I recently mixed surveillance equipment and Trelawney's divination tools to make something unusual."

He turned on the computer, and navigated to a screen which showed a beautifully decorated landscape. He remarked, "This is a view of the main entrance to the Manor. Nothing unusual, but combined with scrying materials, sometimes I get a glimpse of events which will happen shortly in the future." "It is unreliable, and most of the time it doesn't work, but if it should prove worthwhile, there's an alarm connected to the screen."

"The software that governs this is very intricate. I could never have come up independently with the Arithmancy formulas. Fortunately, there is a company in which I invested seed money, which provided the program."

Ginny noted that all of them were very surprised, but Hermione had a gleam in her eyes, like she did any time she detected a mystery which she wanted to solve.

Hermione commented, "You'll have to brief me thoroughly later, Draco. But I am intrigued, why was it especially difficult to make a shield that would work within the Manor?"

Draco grinned and replied, "You are truly observant, Hermione."

"There is something very unusual, magically, about the Manor grounds. It's a point where the ley lines converge. According to some Muggles, these lines are "_lines of power_" linking prehistoric sites along trading routes. Other more enlightened Muggles have suggested they are lines of cosmic energy in the Earth. Whatever they are, they are thickest in Wiltshire, and more specifically the Manor."

"It has been suggested that this is the oldest continually inhabited magical place in Britain. Rumor has it that there is a tunnel connecting it with Stonehenge. I wish I could tell you more, but our geomancy books were hidden by Lucius, and I haven't had time to research them. Maybe you would like to do that?"

"At any rate, the magic around the Manor wreaked havoc with the electronics, more so than would have happened at Hogwarts. It took a lot of effort and manpower to create shields powerful enough that allow the technology to work."

Hermione was very intrigued by all this. Ever since Lucius' demise, Draco had been forthcoming, more free than ever before, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Seeing this personal library, the way it showed constant use, made her realize that with Draco, she had an intellectual equal with whom she could discuss deep matters.

As much as she liked and admired Ron and Harry, oftentimes when she told them about her pet theories and intellectual cravings, she had to slow her thought processes and frequently she had to explain from scratch certain concepts. It certainly put a damper on pursuing intellectual endeavors with them.

But with Malfoy, she felt she could now let her hair down and indulge in free ranging intellectual discourse.

She went near a shelf and read the titles, snorting, she said, "I never thought you would be a reader of Muggle science fiction and philosophy, honestly Draco, Albert Camus?"

Draco replied, "His writings helped me a lot. After I'd become disillusioned and repulsed with Lucius' beliefs, and before I decided to join the Light there was a point when everything seemed so drab, so pointless, that I was tempted to put a stop to it all."

"Reading his books I embraced his cheerful negativism and stoic pragmatism, and made them my own."

"But enough with boring our friends. Let's have tea."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

In Fudge's Manor, Voldemort gleefully chortled as his Death Eaters cowered in front of him. Even though he keenly felt the loss of two of his top lieutenants, Wormtail and Bellatrix, he still had Nott, and the little sycophantic toad had his uses.

He was determined to make Malfoy pay, even though it would interfere with his carefully constructed plans to insure his complete ascendancy.

Nott kneeled and kissed his robes. He said, vainly trying to keep his voice from breaking, "My Lord, I went to that Muggle army place, and got the strange thing you ordered me to obtain. Your people are changing it as we speak, and we expect it to be ready in three days. Arrangements have been made with that Muggle that calls himself General."

Voldemort's voice boomed, "Soon, faithful followers, we will wipe our enemies from this realm, and it will please me enormously to picture their faces as they realize the way they are disposed of."

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

The next day Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco were discussing Muggleborns in the library while Ron and the Twins engaged in an impromptu game in the private Quidditch pitch.

Draco said, "I understand Muggles much better now, and I don't despise them as I used to, I realized that Lucius was feeding me lies, intent on getting me to serve his master. I can see now that they have another kind of magic, a hidden quality in them."

"They face the world without magic and force it to do their bidding. Nevertheless, I worry about their aggressiveness. Their weapons are superbly efficient, and I tremble when I think that one day they might use them against us. I wonder if magic can resist a Hellfire missile or an atomic bomb."

"At any rate, we should guard fiercely the secrecy of our world. Though many Muggles would be astonished, there would be a vocal minority who would want us completely wiped out off the face of the Earth, and these would have the power to force us out, to utterly destroy us."

Hermione replied, "But we have kept the secret for centuries now. Muggleborns should have all the rights that Wizards do, and that includes living with their family."

Ginny replied before Draco, "In the past, if we were discovered, the Obliviators would come and wipe off the memories, because the exchange of information was slow, we had time to react properly; but now, with electronic means to disperse a message worldwide, one fanatic Muggle that discovers us could alert the authorities around the world. There would be far too many Muggles and too widespread to deal with them and obliviate them."

"They would not listen to the first one, but if it happened again and again, we would surely be discovered."

Draco added, "I agree that Muggleborns should have full use of their magic, but maybe a Silence Vow to forbid them to disclose our secrets would be in order."

Harry commented, "But that would be very intrusive, Draco. I don't think the Wizarding World should force its members to keep the truth hidden."

Draco replied, "_Au contraire_, this would ensure our survival. A thousand years ago Hogwarts was created, and the Founders indulged in these kinds of discussions."

"Still, they decided to open Hogwarts to Muggleborns. Two hundred years later, the witch hunts in Europe became ferocious. Later in 1348 the first Black Death epidemic occurred. A third of the population died. If we hadn't been decimated, if we'd had a little leeway, we could've limited the enormous damage. As it was, we were so weak that we fell victim to the plague too."

Hermione countered, "Do you think these events are linked, Draco?"

"I think so. I suppose some of the Muggleborns were less than secretive about their use of magic and accidentally alerted their relatives and neighbors. At first no one believed them, and news traveled very slowly in those times, but given enough instances, the evidence accumulated and the Muggles reacted to this news with enormous alacrity and fierceness, and the hunts started."

"Although the majority was Muggle, there were an enormous number of wizards and witches who were killed. The Wizarding World has not recovered completely."

Everyone pondered this. Draco continued, "It is very intriguing to see us argue these issues. There are four of us, like the Founders."

"Hermione could stand for Rowena Ravenclaw, she is so smart. Ginny would be Helga Hufflepuff, because she is so loyal to friends and family. Of course, Harry would be Godric Gryffindor, for he is brave and chivalrous. And lastly, I would like to think I can stand for Salazar Slytherin."

"In _Hogwarts, a history_, it says that they discussed this many times and had almost reached a compromise, when something awful happened caused by Slytherin and he was forced into exile. In his absence, the viewpoints opposing him were adopted and Hogwarts was opened to Muggleborns."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

After they had had a sumptuous meal, they were leaving the dining room. Narcissa got close to Harry and whispered, "Can I talk to you Mr. Potter? Please follow me."

She walked into a richly furnished room, with beige rugs and decorated tapestries depicting the Malfoys fighting in the Hundred Years' War. There was a baby grand piano in the center, with music sheets on top of it.

Narcissa walked to a leather sofa and sat down. She motioned for Harry to seat in a wingback chair opposite her.

She started, "I can see how Draco treasures your company, Mr. Potter."

Harry countered, "Please call me Harry, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa replied, "Of course, Harry, and call me Narcissa or Cissy." "As I was saying, Draco cherishes you. For his sake I think you should know a bit more about his upbringing."

"You might not know about his relationship with Lucius. Let me tell you a story: Once, when Draco was five years old, Lucius and I had been discussing something very heatedly."

"It was in the library. Lucius left the room and I was alone with Draco. I was so nervous that I inadvertently dropped a priceless Ming vase. Lucius heard the noise and came back, and he saw the pieces. He was so enraged and I knew that he would make me pay dearly for the vase."

"As he was about to slap me, Draco suddenly said: "_It was me that dropped the vase, Father._" My son glared at me with utter contempt and sneered. Lucius was irate and he dragged little Draco out of the room. I knew he would beat him severely for the vase, but Lucius was also very satisfied with the look Draco gave me. It showed him that he was shaping up to be a perfect little Malfoy who didn't care one bit about his mother."

"Of course he didn't know that Draco was protecting me. It pained me greatly that I couldn't help him, but if I had done that, Lucius would have had a superb weapon against me: the welfare of my son."

"Likewise if Draco had shown his love for me, it would have been used by Lucius to force absolute loyalty out of Draco. We were trapped into maintaining our Malfoy masks in place. If we openly showed we cared for each other, that would just ensure that the other suffered a hideous fate."

"Even when he was five years old, Draco knew that he had to show that he cared for no one. More importantly, he trusted no one, for everybody might try to betray him to his father, the elves, and his friends, even me."

"You see, Draco has built up sturdy walls around his feelings. They are slowly coming down, and I think you and Ginny are really helping with this, but they remain. He also finds it very hard to trust someone."

"Please, Harry, never betray his trust, for he would not forget that."

Harry replied, "I'd never do that willingly, Narcissa."

BBBBBBBBBB

In the afternoon, they gathered again in the Heir's Room, together with Ron and the twins. Draco was playing Wizarding Chess against Ron, and he was winning.

Ron kept chewing his lips, staring mesmerized at the board and muttering softly under his breath, "Damn ferret, I never thought he would beat me in chess."

He looked mutinously at Draco and ordered his queen to move to E4. The figure looked at him haughtily and refused to move, until Draco threatened her with instant dissolution. The queen smirked and reluctantly moved.

Ron stated, "Check, Draco."

Draco's tower moved to B3 and he triumphantly crowed, "Checkmate, Ron, old mate."

Ron was very upset. Just that morning, as they were taking a stroll in the gardens around the Manor, Draco had led them to a sheltered spot. He was aware that the topiary figures moved, but when Ginny urgently shouted, "_Watch out, Ron!_" and pointed to his back, he saw a giant spider figure about to pounce on him and he became very frightened. He yelled girlishly and ran away.

Of course, they ribbed him about this, especially the twins, who endlessly taunted him. He wished that his mother would effectively discipline them. They were always playing pranks on him and Ginny, and bloody ferocious ones on Draco when he visited. However, his mother only scolded them, and that did nothing to discourage their mischievousness.

At that moment, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, "_A dark history of Hogwarts_" by Venancio Ombligo, and declared, "I found something really interesting about Dementors."

"It says here that the Dementors were a product of a ritual gone haywire. Around 994, Slytherin held a ceremony in the Chamber of Secrets to ensure the loyalty of his followers. About one hundred of them performed the Liege Bond simultaneously. All the energy and the magic, concentrated on Slytherin, blurred his mind and made him want the power for himself. The bond involves pledging one's fortune, life, magic and soul to the lord or lady."

"Slytherin was so drunk with power that he decided to absorb the souls of his followers, but left them with their magic. Before, some men had actually added the souls of the bonded to them, along with their magic and possessions, but never had the pledged ones been sucked of their souls and left with their magic intact."

"As a result, the bonded were bereft of souls. Their magic kept trying to get their souls back. That is the reason the Dementors try to extract souls from their victims, striving to get their own back, that is also why they abhor happy memories."

"Being without a soul, the Dementors cannot be killed. They endlessly search for their lost essence."

Harry stated, "That is really interesting, Hermione. Is there some way we could use this information to our advantage?"

Hermione replied, "I'm afraid it gets worse, much worse, Harry. You see, the Dementors were magically bound to obey Slytherin and his descendants."

Everybody sat there, stunned and horrified. Harry said, "Do you think Voldemort knows this, Mione?"

She replied, "I don't know Harry, for our sake I fervently hope not."

BBBBBBB

At night, after everybody had retired to their rooms, Harry walked to Draco's room and softly knocked on the door.

Draco opened it, and yawning said, "Harry, please come in."

Harry entered, padded to the bed and plopped down. He said, "I've wanted to talk to you about the kiss, Draco. I think it was wrong, I did not know what I was…. mmphm!"

Draco had leaned towards Harry and pressed their lips together. Unlike the kiss at Voldemort's, this one was sensuously slow, undisturbed by their environment and fully confident that they would not be interrupted by anyone. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth to the kiss, to be invaded by Draco's appendage.

The kiss was _wet_, hot and energetic. Draco's and Harry's tongues lazily entwined. They mapped each other's mouths. Draco could feel Harry's chipped tooth from one of their endless fights. Harry tasted like spring, a mint flavor promising freshness and sweetness.

To Harry, Draco smelled like a beauty parlor, expensive cologne underlined with his musky masculine smell. Draco tasted like cinnamon rolls, sweet and richly spiced.

Their kiss continued as they pressed their chests together. Harry felt that this kiss was so much better than the one with Bellatrix!Draco. He could feel Draco's chest pressing against his chiseled pecs.

They interrupted the kiss and hurriedly got rid of their pajamas. Harry's cotton ones were left lying on the floor next to Draco's silk ones.

Clad only in their underwear, Harry could see Draco's burgeoning erection straining against his briefs, there were signs of moisture near his cock, as he was leaking pre-cum. Harry hurriedly took off his boxers and Draco could finally see his length, proudly rising with drops of pre-cum sliding down from his slit.

Draco kissed and bit Harry's neck, he continued to rain kisses down Harry's chest. Going lower, he inserted his tongue in Harry's bellybutton and Harry moaned heatedly, spurring Draco to continue his ministrations. Harry whispered with a raspy voice, "Please Draco, touch me!"

Draco heeded this call and soon enough took Harry's length in his mouth. Though it was the first time for him, he imagined what would feel good and practiced on Harry. He was writhing on the bed, the world outside forgotten, focusing only on the heavenly mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking like there was no tomorrow.

As he sucked Harry, Draco moved his hips on the bed, trying to get more friction for his cock. Harry was shouting Draco's name over and over. He tried to warn Draco of his impending release, and managed to blabber some words, "Coming…"

With that, Harry came on Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed all the cum and raised his lips to Harry's, sharing his essence with him.

Harry managed to come down from his orgasmic high and moved down between Draco's legs. He eagerly devoured Draco's manhood and proceeded to energetically suck, with more enthusiasm than finesse. His teeth scraped Draco's cock and Malfoy was forced to say, "Harry, careful with the teeth."

Harry blushed and continued to devour Draco's cock to the root, he unconsciously gagged and tried to control this reflex thinking about how hot Draco looked, flushed and on the verge of orgasm. After completely devouring Draco's length, he bobbed up and down, laving the cockhead with kisses, licking and swallowing enthusiastically. Draco's cock was shining with spit and pre-cum, and it was relatively easy for Harry's throat to open enough to accommodate his length.

Draco moaned and whispered Harry's name continuously, with a voice left hoarse because of the blowjob. He was not nearly as vocal as Harry was, however, and it was plain to see that his Malfoy conditioning continued even in the bedroom.

Harry kneaded Draco's cheeks, and the fingers of his left hand circled Draco's entrance, softly touching the rim and driving Draco insane. Then he moved the fingers to his cock, rubbing against a newly renewed erection.

Draco felt his orgasm approaching and warned Harry, "Harry, I'm going to come now." Seconds later, he released and Harry duly consumed his sperm. Harry kissed his partner and Draco could taste himself in Harry's mouth. It felt like something he had earnestly desired for so long.

Harry cuddled next to Draco and pulled the blankets over them.

They slept, satiated and blissfully unaware of a world intent on destroying them and what they stood for.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

In the morning, Draco woke up before Harry. He stared at the black-haired beauty, the way his messy hair looked like he had been just shagged, the adorable way his mouth formed a smile, his tanned and smooth, chiseled chest. He leaned toward Harry and kissed him on his forehead. Last night the sparks had flown, and it had felt like finally coming home for him. Harry was all he could ask for and yet, even in the midst of their intimacy, he wondered what it would be like to make love to Ginny.

He couldn't keep her mischievous face from his mind, the way she had supported him before. Draco felt it was somewhat wrong to picture this while with Harry, but he seemingly could not stop himself.

Harry felt the kiss on his forehead and woke up from the most comfortable sleep he had had in his life, missing the warmth of his partner. At first he smiled when seeing Draco, but then he remembered the night, what they had done, and reality came crashing down on him.

While the strength of his feelings for Ginny were not what they had been, still he had technically cheated on her. Moreover, even if he was attracted to Draco and genuinely fond of the boy, he had been told that the Wizarding World would despise him if they found out his sexual orientation. He would undoubtedly lose the support of his friends in Hogwarts and the Wizarding world at large. Voldemort would gain strength from this. He was in a quandary, with his feelings pushing one way and his duty the opposite way.

Being a Gryffindor, he naturally heeded his duty. It pained him to do so, but he would have to let Draco down gently, and forget that the past night had ever happened. Draco might be angry, heck, he would be furious, but it was the only way to proceed. He needed to fulfill his duty as the savior, and besides, he would be putting Draco in jeopardy if they had a relationship.

He conveniently forgot that Draco was quite capable of defending himself, as he had proved while rescuing the Tonks.

He faced Draco and uttered the hardest words he'd ever spoken: "Draco, we need to talk."

"I really enjoyed last night, but I think it would be better if we just went our separate ways." "If Voldemort ever found out, you would be in great danger."

"Furthermore, the Wizarding world needs me. I have to concentrate entirely on killing Voldemort. Maybe, when the war ends, we could be together then."

Draco was astonished; he looked flabbergasted at Harry and tried to process what he had just said. After mind-blowing sex, Harry seemingly wanted to pretend it hadn't happened and just go on the way they had been. Apparently he thought that being with Draco was a major error, and offered flimsy excuses for treading the safe path.

Ever the Gryffindor; under the guise of doing good they would blatantly ignore the truth and hide behind their idea of duty.

Draco quickly got incensed. He countered, "So you think I can just be your fuck toy. Do you honestly believe that being with you would jeopardize me? Bloody hell, Potter, I was instrumental in grabbing his two top lieutenants. Need I remind you that I orchestrated our flight from the Dark Lord's lair?"

Harry replied, "It is the truth, Draco. I won't have another person die because of me! Also, if you forget it, Ginny is my girlfriend and I cheated on her! I can't hurt her like this."

Draco answered fuming, "But you can hurt me like you are doing right now perfectly fine, Potter. Obviously Ginny is far more important than me in your eyes." "Well, it's good to know that, even if it hurts like hell."

Harry replied, "It's not like that Draco. I'm sorry I came here last night. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but we can't be together, not now while the war still rages on. I need everyone's support. I hate doing this to you, but it is for the best."

Harry stooped to gather his pajamas and put them on. He stood to go to the door when Draco roughly grabbed his shoulders.

Draco stated, "If you go through that door, Potter, we're through. I won't be your plaything. I'm not your one night stand, even if you seem to think so. If you go, there will be consequences, and they will not be pleasant for you."

Harry answered, "You're threatening me, Draco?"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I must go." Harry went to the door, opened it, and just as he was about to go out, Draco grabbed him roughly, turned him around, und sucker punched him.

"This is for treating me as your slut, Potty." Then Draco kicked his behind and closed the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile, Hermione was finishing her daily report letter to Albus. She'd been writing detailed accounts of their stay in the Manor, and what had transpired.

Dumbledore had impressed upon her the need to keep abreast of events concerning Harry. He'd stated that was one of the reasons she had been given the position of the Head Girl, conveniently forgetting to mention that she was the only viable candidate for the position due to her outstanding academic performance.

Hermione was quite smart and cunning, even to the point of following Draco when he went to the Hogwarts library to research. She'd been stealthy enough to notice which books he had perused. This led her to an interesting discovery, namely a very useful potion, called_ Suggestion_.

She had also observed Draco surreptitiously stealing potion components during classes with Snape. She had done a little stealing of her own, and had managed to brew the potion herself.

Then it was a matter of opportunity to use the potion on Harry. After a strenuous Quidditch practice, she had invited Harry to the kitchens for a snack. While Dobby conveniently distracted Harry with his elfish hero worship, she had slipped the contents of a vial into a cup of tea.

Afterwards it was a matter of subtly suggesting to Harry that Ginny was a very beautiful, sexy girl, and that he should pursue a relationship with her.

Later, she had smugly looked on as Harry invited Ginny to a Hogsmeade weekend, and they came back holding hands and kissing.

It was part of her plan to push Harry into great and neat things, even if he didn't want to, and then ride his coattails as his best female friend and have a brilliant future.

Being part of Dumbledore's team would also ensure her success in the Wizarding World, even if she was a humble Muggleborn, as Malfoy had always snidely suggested.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harry nervously went to breakfast in the dining hall. He was a bit sore from Draco's punch and kick, and he dreaded to see what Draco's actions would be. Still he was sure he was doing the right thing.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Draco was not there. Maybe it would be alright after all and Draco would forgive him.

After eating, Ginny went to him and asked if they could go on a stroll around the gardens.

They walked a long way from the Manor, and then Ginny spoke: "You might be interested to know, Harry, that last night I could not sleep, so I went for a walk. I saw you get into Draco's room. I stayed a while, and you didn't come out."

Harry nervously replied, "Well, you se, Ginny. I went to see Draco, and then things happened."

"What things, Harry?"

"Well, we made out and then…"

"And then what, Harry?"

"Then he blew me and I reciprocated. I'm sorry Ginny, but rest assured that…"

"Hold on a minute, Harry. You had sex with Draco behind my back. I suspected as much. You know what this means, right?"

"What, Ginny?"

"It means we're through. For a while I have felt that a certain spark was lacking between us. At first I thought it was only me, but I've watched your exchanges with Draco and how you both react to each other. It's plainly obvious that there is a strong attraction between you, maybe more." "That's Ok, Harry. It's time to let you go and see what happens."

"I have also started being attracted to someone else. I wish you happiness with Draco, you both deserve it. Draco has been the only one to see you for who you are, Harry, the obnoxious Gryffindor Golden Boy, who is also plain Harry. Everyone else either idolizes or demonizes you. I'm sorry to say I was one of the worst worshippers."

Harry gaped, he was astonished. He did not expect this. He had wanted to come back to Ginny, explain about his indiscretion and be forgiven, carrying on their relationship.

"Do you really want this, Ginny? Can't we go back to the way we used to be?"

"I'm afraid not, Harry. If you felt enough for Draco to cheat with him, then you ought to pursue that avenue. I can only advise you not to cross him, because he has a mean streak a mile wide. Also if things don't work out between you, I might be willing to give it a try to be with him."

Harry was dumbfounded. Did Ginny want to go out with Draco?

"What do you mean Ginny? You can't be serious!"

"Sure I am serious, Harry. Draco is extremely good looking; he has wit, charisma and resiliency. During the past two weeks I have seen a side of him that is strong, chivalrous and warm. After all, he was the one that rescued me when I was kidnapped."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Deep in the Ministry holding cells, locked behind anonymous doors, Bellatrix Lestrange plotted bloody revenge on whoever had impersonated her and left her immobilized, to be discovered by the bloody Aurors. She mentally reviewed the most painful way for the Tonks to die, watching as pretty Nymphomaniac got tortured.

The door opened and the prison guard came in, bearing a tray with measly food. He deposited the tray on the floor, stood up, and glared at Bellatrix.

"Well, aren't you going to say something, Lestrange?"

"I wish I was free so I could kick your ass, moron!" Shouted Bellatrix.

She started ranting about her miserable conditions, and what the Dark Lord would do to them all. In the middle of the rant, she looked up at the guard and watched fascinated as his features started to change into those of Walden McNair.

"Walden, thank Merlin you are here! What happened?"

McNair haughtily replied, "You managed to get knocked out by none other than your nephew. He took your place using a Polyjuice Potion; he, Potter and your niece went to headquarters."

"Posing as you, he intimated that he could torture Potter by kissing him." "My Lord agreed and he did just that, pretending to be you. Meanwhile Tonks nabbed Pettigrew and disappeared."

"The Dark Lord sensed something was wrong. He put the brat under Cruciatus, but then Potter retaliated, and they took a portkey out. I must admit it was quite an impressive plan, indeed."

Bellatrix was fuming. How dare McNair praise that hellish brat? She walked up to him and slapped him.

McNair blanched, and looking furious, whipped his wand out from under the guard's uniform. He pointed the wand at Bellatrix and shouted, '_Crucio.'_

He eagerly looked on as Bellatrix writhed on the floor. After a minute, he lifted the curse and said, "Watch what you do to me, bitch! I am not our Lord and I will not indulge you. My Lord has sent me to see if you can still help him with his plans."

Bellatrix, with a clouded mind due to the intense _Cruciatus_ pain, replied: "How can I help him with the Horcruxes? He is the only one who knows where the three pieces are."

"Concerning his plans to attack Malfoy Manor, he has almost carried them out and they only wait for his signal, which should be very soon. My Lord is brilliant! He ordered Moody to cast_ Imperio_ in members of what the cursed Muggles call their Army. The Malfoy brat will be killed by the very Muggles he purports to love so much! I wish I could see his face when he is attacked in a manner he won't expect."

"Walden, you have to get me out of here!!"

A smug McNair replied, "I'll try to get you out of here, Bellatrix. But I'll need time to find someone to impersonate you, so we can get out of here unscathed."

"Until then, you'll have to stay here." McNair took a small vial from under the uniform and drank it. Instantly his features changed to those of the guard.

He went to the door, opened it and went out. While his back was turned to Bellatrix, she could not see the gleeful smirk that graced the guard's rather stodgy features.

Once out, the guard rode the lift to the upper level. He got out and left the Ministry. He walked to the nearest alley and prepared to apparate. Just before he left, his features transformed into someone else, someone Bellatrix would hate.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

At dinner that night, Draco met them at the dining hall and made small talk with all of them. He acted civilly towards Harry, asking him if he was alright. After barely listening to his reply, he got in an engaged Quidditch conversation with Ron and the twins.

Harry would ask him something, and Draco would reply politely with barely concealed boredom. Then he would go on talking with Ginny and Hermione. He was treating Harry like a friend, albeit a distant one.

Harry had not expected this. He believed either Draco would fight with him or snub him, not treat him so _neutrally._ It hurt Harry; it smarted to know that he was no longer the complete focus of Draco's attention.

Throughout their years together and apart he had always managed to be the center of Draco's attention, either Draco would hex him or lately, stare warmly at him. To be so cavalierly neglected was awful. He got a glimpse of how much he had hurt Draco with his apparent rejection.

As they were eating desserts, Draco said to Harry: "By the way Harry, you have 24 hours to leave the Manor." He flicked his wand and continued, "Later than that, and the wards will automatically expel you."

Hermione was thunderstruck and asked, "But why, Draco? Why do you want Harry to leave now?"

Draco replied, "I'm not at liberty to say, right Harry? Or do you want to enlighten them as to the reasons why?"

Harry numbly shook his head.

"It's Ok, Draco; I will gather my things and will leave in the afternoon tomorrow."

Ginny intently listened to their exchange and mused, "_So it seems that Harry has also mucked up this relationship. I expected as much. He is so naïve, and Draco is right, he does think that the world revolves around him. I think he is shortly going to find out that this is not true at all."_

Narcissa gasped and declared, "I'm disappointed in you, Draco, that is no way for a Malfoy host to behave."

Draco leveled an angry stare at his mother and retorted, "This is my Manor now, Mother, and I will do as I please. Funny that you so eagerly try to help Harry, but when Lucius treated me badly you did nothing at all. Where were your precious Malfoy manners then?"

"If this does not meet your expectations of me, then by all means, feel free to leave _my home._"

Narcissa blanched and said, "I knew things were too good to be true. I will be leaving with Harry then." "If you would you be so kind as to excuse me, I have things to pack."

She graciously stood up and walked to the French doors. Ginny was able to see a faint smirk gracing her beautiful face, and she wondered, _"Narcissa does seem to be terribly upset, but then, why was she smirking and trying to hide it?"_

Tbc

_AN: I was delayed because I foolishly installed Internet Explorer 7 in my computer, and then it pulled a _Neville Longbottom,_ destroyed the installation and I had to install from scratch._

_Merry Christmas and Happy 2007!_


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning, they gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Harry looked beaten, with a haggard face and bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept much that night. Draco looked only marginally better, but he managed to pull off a nonchalant front, and looked imperiously at the others.

As they were eating, he discreetly inspected his guests. Harry looked downtrodden, as was expected, Ron and the twins were eagerly devouring the eggs and bacon, Ginny seemed withdrawn and darted knowing glances to him and Harry. Interestingly, every now and then Hermione would gaze smugly at Harry, as if she knew a secret concerning him. This piqued his curiosity and he determined to find out why Hermione looked like the cat that ate the canary.

After breakfast, he proposed they all play a Quidditch game. The twins and Ron enthusiastically agreed, Harry reluctantly concurred, and Ginny, looking bored, also decided to go and play. As usual, Hermione said she had a lot to research and took off for the library.

They left for the pitch and Hermione found some books to further investigate the Dementors and possible ways to kill them. She quickly became engrossed in a German Medieval treatise on the dangers of magical creatures.

As she was getting to the interesting parts, Ron arrived, looking flushed. He sat down next to her and greeted her saying, "What's up Mione, found anything interesting?"

"No, Ron, it's all legends concerning those creatures, there's nothing we can use."

"Then why do you look so smug?"

"If you must know Ron, do you remember last term when I gave Harry the_ Suggestion_ potion and we agreed to pool our resources and convince Harry that gay liaisons were abhorred in the Wizarding World? You disagreed at first but soon came to share my views concerning Harry and his best future."

"I gave him the potion and soon he and Ginny were an item."

"Still he continued to be attracted to Malfoy. I've watched him intently and realized that he was about to engage in a tryst with him."

"To forestall that course of action I slipped him the potion again, and suggested that such a relationship would put Draco in mortal danger and destroy his position with the Wizarding World. I told him to break off any liaisons with Malfoy and continue with Ginny."

"It pains me to hurt Harry, but this is for the best. Judging according to what happened yesterday and today, any relationship with Draco is effectively over, and now there is no other way for Harry but to continue with Ginny. His future and ours is assured."

Hermione had been so intent on relating her successes that she had not noticed as _Ron _became incensed. His knuckles were white with the effort not to bitchslap Hermione.

He knew what the dangers of a _Suggestion_ potion were. It was so much worse than _Imperio_. With the _Imperio_ curse, even though you were a slave to the orders of others, you knew which were your thoughts and which were the caster's. You were conscious of the curse and your innermost thoughts remained yours.

With the potion, you never knew what it was that you desired and what the other person wanted. Your will became blurred and weak, and you hurried to obey the orders, never knowing they were another's. It was the worst form of mind rape, because you were never _even aware_ that anything was wrong.

Repeated doses of the potion led to insanity; worse, if you became aware that you had been dosed with the potion, you began to doubt your every action and thought; you quickly became paranoid and went irretrievably mad.

Throughout history when the potion had been used the results were catastrophic for the persons involved. As a result it was banned and all instructions on how to brew it were destroyed. It was only by chance that he stumbled upon sketchy directions about the potion in his father's library. In Hogwarts he found the complete instructions under a tome that depicted medieval bullfighting stories in Spain. He should have destroyed the book after learning how to brew the potion, but in his eagerness to just do it he forgot, and now Hermione in one of her supposedly brilliant schemes had cruelly undermined Harry's will.

He was so angry with the know-it-all; he was hanging on his sanity by a dangerously thin thread.

Hermione continued blissfully unaware, "Don't you think this is awesome?"

With that his control snapped, his magic was released and all the windows in the library exploded, the slivers didn't fall to the floor, instead they remained in mid air, the cutting edges rotated until they faced the position where Hermione was, and finally the slivers sped towards her. He watched, seething, and did not lift a finger to protect her.

Hermione noticed the pieces of glass flying towards her, she hastily cast a _Protego_ spell, but not without some of the splinters passing through and cutting her robes and face.

She cried out, "What happened? Ron, why didn't you help me?"

He answered, "It happened too fast, Mione. I expect it was a prank of George and Fred."

"Wait, I'll get something for you."

He called for a house elf. A diminutive one appeared, saying "What can I does for you, Master?"

He asked the elf for tea and crumpets. He turned away and concentrated on a vial of _Suggestion_ potion, summoning it.

When she appeared with the tea tray, he slipped the potion in Hermione's cup without her noticing. He passed the cup to her and urged her to drink it to calm her nerves.

Once she drank it, she got a slightly hazed look in her eyes. Ron imperiously said, "I would appreciate it if you never slip a potion to Harry again."

"I would also suggest you never speak of giving him the potion to anyone. Never mention this incident to anyone, not even me."

"Also I would ask you to support Harry in everything he does, and always tell him the truth, no matter how painful for you."

"You will forget this conversation ever took place."

Then he got an evil glint in his eyes, and he intoned, "Of course, if anyone ever wants to fuck you, you will gladly let them, even in public."

He was about to suggest other nefarious deeds when the door opened and Tonks entered. She said, "Wotcher, Hermione and _Ron_!"

"Can I talk to you, Ron?"

He answered, "Is it really important, Tonks? I'm having a tête-à-tête with Mione here."

Tonks answered, "It concerns a certain aunt of mine."

"Ok, Hermione, you will go to your room and lay down. You will sleep for three hours."

Hermione stood up, ungracefully stalked to the door and walked out.

Once she had gone, Ron's features melted and he became Draco.

Tonks observed, "Why did you pose as Ron, cuz?"

"I noticed she looked too smug, and wanted to find out what got her so happy. So I supplanted the Weasley, and she told me she had slipped _Suggestion_ potion to Harry twice, once to get him to go out with Ginny, and another time to convince him to break up with me."

"Unfortunately she succeeded. Harry and I fought, and I ordered him to leave the Manor. The fucking bitch was gloating about how she and Weasley convinced Harry that same sex relationships were abhorred in our world."

"After a little incident with the windows," here he took out his wand and muttered a _Reparo_ charm to fix them, "I followed her example and gave her the potion, and suggested she leave Harry alone and tell him the truth always."

"I was about to punish her when you came in and stopped all my clean, good fun."

Tonks sternly said, "I have important news for you, cuz. I followed your suggestion and became Bellatrix's guardian, later I morphed into McNair. After she slapped me and I cast_ Crucio_ on her, she told me about You-know-who's plans. Apparently he has three horcruxes, whatever they are. By the way, you were right about McNair being a sadist, and the effects of _Crucio_ on Bella."

"Moreover he is about to attack the Manor. From what Bellatrix told me, he's going to use Muggles and Muggle weapons to do it."

Draco answered, "Don't worry too much, cousin Nym, the wards will not let any Muggles in. They will only admit Malfoys and their guests, and with Lucius in St. Mungo's, there's no way they can get in."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, cuz. The Dark Lord is very devious; you would do well not to underestimate him."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After he noticed the game was over, Draco looked for Harry. He was torn, inwardly fuming at the Beaver's intrusion. He was of a mind to slip Harry some potion himself. But he knew he would never do that. For starters, that would put Harry dangerously near insanity, and he yearned for Harry to want him for himself, not because of some mundane potion.

They had been so near to starting a relationship. Even with the potion's influence, Harry sought him and wanted to be near him.

If only they were the only ones in their world, if there was no Voldemort, no so-called friends of Harry's, no school and no Dumbledore.

He approached the door to Harry's room and knocked. After a while Harry opened the door. He had just taken a shower after the game and was clad only in a towel. Draco resolutely tried not to ogle his fine figure, his chiselled pecs and abs, and strong thighs.

However he noticed how weary Harry looked, how defeated. It pained him greatly to know he was the cause of such feelings.

Harry said softly, "What do you want, Draco? I will leave your home soon and you won't have to see me."

Draco gulped and replied, "First of all, I want to tell you how sorry I am. You hurt me deeply with your words, but I reacted very badly. I can only say that it was partly because of my Malfoy upbringing, you hurt my pride and I had to lash out and try to hurt you in return."

Harry gaped and said, "You are apologizing to me?"

"Yes, Harry. I was wrong to take my frustrations out on you. I want you to know that you hurt me with your words, but now I can see a little better where you're coming from, I can understand your fears better."

"It is not my place to tell you about how gays and bisexuals are perceived in the Wizarding World. Instead I ask you to listen to what your other friends have to say in that matter. Talk with Finnegan, Thomas, Longbottom, talk with Ginny and Remus. Don't base your opinions solely on what Ron and Hermione tell you."

"I want you to have an open mind while you truly learn how the Wizarding World views sexuality."

"Whatever you decide, I still want you to be my friend. Please forgive me and stay in the Manor. I promise I won't try to push you into anything; the next time, if there is a next time, you will have to be the one to act."

"I must warn you that I will not wait; however much I may want you, if something should come up and I have the chance of starting a relationship with someone else, I will take it. While I will not pressure you, I cannot and will not wait for you forever."

"If you decide you still want to leave the Manor, I will accept your decision and only ask you that you remain my friend. I'll leave you now so you can get dressed."

Draco turned and walked away, having given Harry a pleading look, urging him to look into his eyes and see how sincere he was, how much he wanted him to stay, how sorry he was that they had come to this.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Before dinner, Narcissa sought her sister's room. It was decorated with things Tonks had rescued from their home. There was mismatched furniture, a Persian rug, an antique mahogany armoire, and diverse bric-a-brac.

Narcissa greeted Andromeda, "Hi, Andie. I hope you have time for me."

"Sure, Cissy, come and get comfortable."

"As you heard, I had a falling out with Draco and I'm leaving the Manor."

"Well, excuse me Cissy, but Nymphadora told me about the Bond. It surprised me to see you two fighting."

"Andie, don't let appearances deceive you. After all, I'm a Black and a Malfoy, deception is our trade. Not everything is as it seems."

"Nonetheless, I must leave. I beg you to look after Draco while I'm gone. I'm very sorry Lucius kept you from truly knowing your nephew. He is a wonderful boy, strong like his grandfathers, but without their stultifying prejudice. He will do great things, however he is very impulsive. I need you to help him reign in his temper, to provide him with a strong, unbiased opinion about the Wizarding and Muggle world. You are perfect for that role." "Watch him instead of me."

"Don't worry, Cissy, I will do it. Nymphadora and Draco have become good friends. It doesn't surprise me at all. When my daughter was growing up, she would always ask about her fair cousin, she always wanted to hear from him, and was very disappointed that she couldn't visit. It's been a pleasure to watch their interactions, they've become close."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

At dinner, the mood was sombre. Hermione still seemed to be out of it and perfunctorily took part in the conversation. Ginny continued to be withdrawn, answering questions with monosyllables. The twins kept to themselves, and Ron was too busy eating the delectable items to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Narcissa and Andromeda conversed in whispers. Tonks tried to slip a Canary Cream to Draco, clumsily failing at it. Draco sat at the head of the table trying to play the perfect host and failing miserably.

Ginny looked at Hermione's cut robes and her bloodied face and asked her, "Mione, what happened to you?"

Hermione replied, "I don't know, Ginny. I was reading a book about magical creatures and then when I woke up, I was in my room, and I don't know how I got these cuts."

It was all Draco could do not to snort derisively. But he had to keep a front and so remained perfectly impassive.

Harry looked pensively into the distance, and when he answered the questions put to him, it was always very succinctly.

When they were eating desserts, Draco took out a small box from his robes and gave it to Harry saying, "If you go, Harry, I want you to always wear this. It is a portkey that will take me to wherever you are if you say the word '_Covenant_,' it will also let me know if you are in any danger."

Harry opened the box; in the velvet interior lay a dazzling necklace with an engraved dragon as a clasp, with emerald eyes and silver wings. The dragon stirred, stared at Harry and saucily winked.

Harry looked at Draco and for the first time in two days, smiled. It was a tentative, shy smile, but to Draco it brightened the day immensely. He wanted to drown in that smile, those eyes, and cursed anew Harry's friends for daring to tamper with his will.

"Thank you, Draco, but it won't be necessary. I will stay, if that is alright with you."

Draco beamed at Harry and answered, "Of course, Harry. I'm glad you decided to stay, please keep the necklace. Tomorrow we will ride and go to the nearby brook. It's a very beautiful and serene place to wander."

Draco turned to Narcissa, "I'm hoping you will stay too, Mother. This place is yours as much as it is mine."

Narcissa answered, "Thank you, Dragon, but I think we need some time apart. What you said was true, and we need to think about it. In my absence, I ask you that you listen to your Aunt Andie's advice as if it were mine."

"Yes, Mother, let me know where you stay, and take care."

After they finished eating, Narcissa had the house elves get her luggage, and they all walked with her to the Apparition point. She hugged her son and whispered something into his ear which made Draco blush and smile. Then she hugged Andromeda and Tonks, and to the great surprise of all she hugged Harry and whispered fiercely to him, "Take care, Harry, and please look after my Dragon."

Then she and a house elf called Proxy Apparated away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

True to his word, Draco carefully included Harry in any conversation and tried not to intrude in his personal space.

Saturday morning they rode to the brook Draco had mentioned. Harry was wary of riding the enormous Palomino horse, but he resolutely climbed him and managed to direct his horse well enough.

Ron tried to get out of riding his mare, but after suffering the taunting of his brothers, he climbed, and after she had thrown him off aided by the troublesome twins, he had no further problems.

Hermione rode her Spanish Mustang proudly. Curiously after Harry asked her if she was Ok, instead of her customary bossy tone, she replied meekly, "I'm not ok, Harry. I'm deathly afraid of horses. When I was young I went riding with my parents, and a big pony I rode tried to throw me off. I wet my panties and refused to ride horses again. That is why I don't ride brooms; they remind me of that time. But later I managed to conquer my fears somewhat."

Everybody snickered, Draco the loudest, he thought smugly, _"That serves you right, Granger, let's see how you try to be the know-it-all bossy bitch we all know, when you have to tell the truth to Harry at every point."_

The twins rode similar Arabian horses with the demeanor of kings, Ginny rode a fiery Mustang; she resolutely took the lead and did not look back once.

Draco climbed his Palomino and pointed out the path that led to the brook.

Once there, they got down from their horses, walked around and bantered. Draco was relieved to note that Harry didn't look downtrodden anymore. While he was contemplative at times, he appeared to enjoy the outing and animatedly conversed with Ron.

Draco neared Ginny and asked her, "What's the matter, Ginevra? You are kind of withdrawn and not the fiery red-head that I know and love."

She answered, "I broke up with Harry, Draco. I saw him when he went to your room. He told me what happened and I answered that we could not go on and pretend like nothing had happened."

"I'm sorry you suffered for my indiscretion, Ginevra."

"Don't be sorry, my Prince. It was bound to happen. Harry needs to find out where his priorities are. In a way, this is for the best, because this leaves me free to try other options."

"I'm glad for that, Ginevra. You deserve the best. If there is anything I can do to help you, just tell me."

Ginny replied, "You'll be sure to know, Draco," and smiled secretively.

After they got back to the Manor, and as they were walking through the main entrance, Draco visibly faltered and stumbled. Harry and Ginny noticed and they worriedly asked, "What's the matter, Draco?"

"I fear something awful has happened, come with me!"

They ran to the Heir's Room, and upon entering, they noticed the computer screen was flashing red. Draco approached it, sat down and clicked on the screen. It cleared and showed the manicured landscape.

A dark shape could be seen looming and then entering above the gardens. Hermione gasped and said, "Oh no, this can't be true!"

Ron asked her, "What is it Mione?"

"It's a helicopter, and it is full of missiles!"

Draco urgently voiced, "Let's go to the front lawn and try to prepare."

George interjected, "Are you mad! You'll be mowed down by the guys in the helicopter!"

Draco replied, "You forget what I told you the first day, Weasley One. This won't happen for another ten minutes. I have time to prepare something."

They hurriedly left the room and the Manor and congregated upon the lawn, facing the West and their rapidly approaching doom.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved._

In Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore was quietly putting away a Pensieve with his secret memories. Secrets that he had kept for many years.

If his correspondent Hermione Granger was right, then maybe there was a way to pry Harry apart from the negative influences of the Malfoy brat, and maybe even persuade the brat himself.

Minerva McGonagall entered the Headmaster's office, clearly flustered about something. She said, "I'm not sure I should interrupt you Albus, but that damned woman was so insistent! Tell me if you don't want to see her and I'll send her away, her and her snobbish ways."

"Who is it, Minerva?"

"It is Mrs. Malfoy who has come to see you, Albus."

"Well, let her in, then," Albus replied with a renewed twinkling in his eyes. Things were looking up, indeed!

Narcissa entered regally, nodded briefly in the Headmaster's direction, and took the seat he'd proffered. A casual observer wouldn't notice anything amiss, but to Albus's trained eye, she looked a little shy, a bit unsure of herself. Quite a change from her usual Malfoy demeanor, and something he could work with.

"What brings you here, Narcissa?"

"If you must know, Albus, I thought that things with Draco would be alright after we performed the Bond."

"I'd thought we'd become the perfect family we could have been so many years ago, if not for Lucius's dreadful interference. Draco would look up to me, and I would guide him and protect him from every danger in the Wizarding World. He would eventually marry a nice pureblooded girl, and the continuity of the Malfoy and Black lines would be assured, as has been done for hundreds of years."

"However, I've found that Draco has turned against me! He will not hear my counsel, I hardly recognize Draco as the sweet little boy who would listen to my advice and seek shelter with me against the storms of Lucius's tantrums. He is getting way over his head and I fear for his safety. He practically threw me out of the Manor."

"Also it seems he is attracted to Mr. Potter, and that would certainly be the end of the Malfoy line. The family's bloodlines cannot end with him!"

"Albus, we both have to reign in headstrong boys who resist our guidance at every turn. I think we can help each other."

Dumbledore replied sternly, "Indeed we can. Would you do an Obedience Vow with me?"

Narcissa paled, and answered wistfully, "I cannot, Albus. The Bond with Draco is of such a nature that if a Vow were placed upon me, he would instantly know about it. He would mistrust me and that would negate what we are trying to do."

"However I will swear you a solemn Witch's Oath that I will support the Light side and work towards its victory against the Dark Lord," Narcissa had taken her wand, and with practiced ease had flicked it whilst saying the words, thus ensuring the Oath's intent and power.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile, in the Manor, Draco and his guests had congregated in the front lawn and waited for the helicopter to arrive. Draco had led them to a central spot with a clear intention in mind.

If one were an Eagle Animagus and would soar above the Manor and the manicured landscape, one would notice faint lines in the greenery, small elevations in the topiary figures, conspicuous absences in the orchards suggesting to the trained eye what would seem like the spokes of a wheel, converging upon a small, raised space in the lawn where Draco had guided them.

Having reached the spot, Draco swished his wand and said, "I've lowered the Anti-apparition wards, I would suggest you leave so I can defend the Manor."

Nobody moved, and it was Harry who answered, "Of course we won't leave, Draco, we're Gryffindors, not Slytherins."

Draco grimaced at the barb, and turning to Ginny said, "Do you trust me?"

"Completely, Draco."

Draco summoned a knife, and presenting it to Ginny said, "Then cut your palm deep enough, place it against mine, and repeat after me this incantation, while swishing and flicking your wand thus."

George countered angrily, "You can't do that Ginny, that is clearly a Dark Arts spell!!"

Draco continued with a cool, disdainful drawl, "Dark or Light, it all rests upon the intent of the casters. This is ancient blood magic, and the only hope we have."

"If you look carefully, you can discern some kind of lines converging here, these are ley lines, they are currents of magic. They show up in certain antique buildings, the Pyramids, the Parthenon, Stonehenge and here. This place is a reservoir of magical power, and if we could tap it we could use it."

"Over the centuries, Malfoys have tried to harness this power, but they failed miserably. I've come to the conclusion that they failed because they approached this greedily, trying to conquer the power in hate, and it backfired. If our intent is true, we should be able to tap into this power, this Nexus."

"But one person alone cannot handle that amount of power. That is why I need Ginevra, as an anchor and to receive the other half."

Harry interjected, "I could be your partner, Draco!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but the incantations only work with purebloods."

The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione looked at Draco mistrustfully, only Ginny and Harry looked confident. She said, "I'll do it, Draco, what is the spell?"

"_Servo villa quod Malfoys(1),_ we have to repeat it three times."

"Ok, let's do it."

Draco cut his palm, and pressed it against Ginny's, who had likewise used the knife provided by Draco to cut her own palm. They were concentrating on their work and didn't notice as Harry cut his own hand and put it atop the other two and said the incantation together with them, "_Servo villa quod Malfoys."_

When they noticed Harry, both Draco and Ginny glared murderously at him, promising nothing good for daring to interfere with the spell.

Draco knew that the conditions in which the spell was intoned had to be carefully controlled or he'd end up like his ancestors, consumed by it and transformed into stone. How dare Harry tamper with that?

As they repeated the incantation for the third time, a bright light enveloped them and quickly expanded like a sphere, losing brilliance in the process but remaining distinctly visible.

The sphere grew until it touched the borders of the Malfoy estate and then remained stationary.

Ginny could feel the combined power of the New Golden Trio, and it made her giddy. She could feel Harry's innate good magic, his Gryffindor propensity to rush into danger. She could also feel Draco's powerful magic, a curious blend of Dark and Light, something utterly indescribable, like himself.

Harry felt the magic almost as an extension of his own body and feelings. Most of all he felt himself loved - as Ginny would put it - he felt himself embraced in a warm blanket of comforting feelings emanating from Ginny and Draco, their love and need of him. It was a humbling experience for him.

Draco basked briefly in the overpowering nearness of his partners, their unique magic mingling with his own and effecting vast changes in the state of the magical reservoir. However, he had to concentrate and direct their combined magics to merge with that of the magical lines, and erect and construct a magical shield enveloping the manor like a cocoon.

The others watched from outside, entranced by the display of powerful magic and hoping that it would be enough to derail the awful plans of Voldemort.

However the sound of the helicopter's rotors forced their attention upon a rapidly growing shape. The helicopter was painted completely black, it did not have any markings whatsoever that would indicate its provenance. It gleamed malevolently in the sharp summer air.

They could see the aft rotor shimmering briefly after having passed through the shield.

Draco said mournfully, "They have passed through the first and second barriers."

"Let's hope this works."

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

After Narcissa had reached her quarters in Hogwarts, she instructed her house-elf to put away her things. She went to her white trunk, emblazoned with the coat of arms of the House of Black. She stooped and retrieved a mirror. She knew that its counterpart was safe in the hands of Andromeda; she could talk with her discreetly through this Black heirloom.

She urgently said, "Andie, come on, Andie!"

The face of Andromeda appeared, and she said, "How are you, Cissy?"

"Tell me, how is Draco?"

Andromeda Tonks replied soothingly, "He's fine Cissy, he seems to have reconciled with Harry. They went to the brook."

"Andie, you must tell me if something untoward happens. Draco is so sure of himself sometimes, he worries me. It's like seeing Lucius young again, and I'd rather he weren't so cocky all the time."

"He does not appreciate the Dark Lord's threats and power as I do. The wards on the Manor are strong, but I have placed my own brand of magic upon it."

"Something I took from Lily Potter's book. A spell woven out of love, designed to protect one's child. The drawback is that I must activate it at my end, so please tell me if there is any danger."

Andromeda solemnly answered, "I will tell you Cissy."

"I'm weary, Andie. I feel cold, and so alone, but I must do this."

"First of all, I'm sending you by Proxy a potions book. I want you to put it discreetly in the library, making sure that Draco will notice it and read it. It won't be hard; he's so besotted by potions."

"What's in the book?"

"It's a rare tome that I got from our Black cousins in Hessen. It describes with boring exactness the correct way to brew an antidote potion which will make the person imbibing it invulnerable to any potions or spells affecting the will. In effect, the potion strengthens the free will of the person taking it."

"It requires the petal of a black rose grown on the right bank of the Rhine, at the entrance to the fabled Alfheim, the realm of the Light Elves."

"This petal will be placed conveniently on the book, so Draco has all necessary ingredients. I hope he will brew a correct potion like he did with the _Suggestion_ potion I led him to. He will need it soon, we will all need it."

"I'm exhausted, Andie. I would rather be in attendance at the Dark Lord's court, where I can handle the dangers, than here with Dumbledore, where I don't know the intent behind their so patronizing smiles."

Suddenly, Andromeda's face in the mirror turned, and she spoke softly to someone. Presently she turned to face Narcissa again, and she gulped at the naked urgency and fear in her sister's eyes.

Andromeda immediately stated, "Nymphadora tells me we are under attack, Cissy! Draco has disabled the wards so we can Apparate out, so it must be really serious. I think it's time for you to intervene. Goodbye Cissy!"

Narcissa let go of the mirror. She visibly recovered herself enough to stand up again and with a swish of her wand, she intoned, "_Contego meus filius(2)_."

She called her house elf and together they walked to the Great Hall. Dumbledore had placed her near Gryffindor Tower, so she had to descend some stairs. She wanted to be in the open air, away from the secretive atmosphere of Dumbledore's Hogwarts.

On the stairs, she started feeling out of breath, panting. Her vision blurred, and her exhaustion that she had kept barely at bay throughout the day increased. Soon enough, darkness engulfed her, and she faltered on her steps and fell, embracing the darkness.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The dark speck having grown considerably larger, it remained stationary above the gardens.

Draco enunciated carefully, as if he didn't have a care in the world, "I wonder how they passed through the wards, especially if they are Muggles."

Harry stared incredulously at him. The wind ruffled Draco's platinum locks and billowed his robes, his cheeks were flushed and there was an intriguing glint in his grey eyes. Draco had never looked as beautiful as in that moment.

Draco concentrated on their conjoined magic and forced it to do his bidding. He _willed _the shield to shrink from its former size and envelope only the Manor and the gardens.

Ginny looked intently at Draco. He was staring defiantly at the helicopter, as if he could mow it down by the sheer force of his regard, and, maybe, he could.

The shield shrunk and solidified, shining brighter than before and placed below the helicopter.

The moment they had been waiting for occurred: a single missile was launched from the machine.

There was time for the twins to look at each other and shrug nonchalantly, time for Ron to embrace Hermione, and time enough for Harry to look wistfully at his partners in magic.

Then the missile struck the shield and it activated. They could briefly see the outline of the helicopter above them before the missile exploded. There was an ineffable moment when the shield momentarily strengthened as if receiving power from outside, but no one noticed.

The explosion was so bright; it was as if they were inside the sun itself. They were momentarily blinded by it; they didn't see the brightness engulf them as if trying to search for a way to enter their little cocoon and destroy them.

The shield stopped some physical aspects, but not the sound. There was a clap of thunder so loud it deafened them for a few minutes. The sonic waves reached the Manor and destroyed every window inside. Fortunately for Andromeda and Nymphadora, they had been walking toward Draco and his group when the missile struck and thus were out of reach of most flying debris, nevertheless, some glass slivers reached them and cut their robes.

It was a testament to the power of Muggle explosives that the trees directly below the missile were uprooted and flung away as if they were toys of Giants' children. Later Ron would gleefully point out that some topiary figures were destroyed, including the spider that attacked him.

The New Golden Trio and their friends carefully stood up and tried to make sure that no one was hurt. Slowly they could recognize shapes and hear sounds.

Ginny inwardly congratulated Harry, Draco and herself for some superb spell casting. She glanced around and saw the Manor, looking worse than before, but still standing. She contemplated the ruined gardens and uprooted trees and considered herself lucky to have survived that.

She saw Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks walking toward them, and she waved at them. They saw her and waved back, until Tonks blanched and shouted, urging Ginny to turn around.

She turned around, and what she saw froze her blood.

Tbc

_(1) Servo villa quod Malfoys: _Protect the Manor and the Malfoys

_(2)_ _Contego meus filius: _Protect my son


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

Narcissa felt light-headed, she remembered falling and then the dark. She looked around and realized she was in a meadow near the Manor and Stonehenge. She looked up to the sky and with a start, realized there were no stars. A soft radiance illuminated everything in excruciating detail.

She idly wondered if that meant she was dead. She didn't feel dead at all; nevertheless she had the strange sensation that her limbs were larger than normal. She wondered if she would meet Lucius in this strange place. Narcissa realized she was holding her wand. She whispered "_Point me_" and tried to find a way out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

In the Dark Lord's lair, Nott kneeled with trepidation at Voldemort's feet. He kissed the hem of his robes and announced with a light stutter: "The a-a-attack is on, my Lord. The hilly-copter dropped the miss-sail on the wretched Malfoy Manor!"

Voldemort sighed; it seemed many of his followers lacked in the brains department. He wished he had a handful that were smart like Lucius. The Dark Lord wished Lucius hadn't had the bad manners of getting Kissed when he did.

When Salazar Slytherin was exiled and went abroad, he had gone looking for a source of raw magical power, a Nexus. He settled at first in France, and then traveled to Egypt, Russia, Prussia and Spain, hoping against hope to find such a resource and use it to augment his considerable powers and reach his goal of having eternal life.

It was only at the end of his days that he realized the bitter truth: the Nexus was located in England, more precisely, on the property of the Malfoy family. Voldemort had only recently learned this after bypassing all the security Slytherin put on his writings. Lucius had been ready to transfer to him the ownership of the Manor; he'd had plans in place to ensure that even if Lucius died, his property and magic would become entwined with the Dark Lord's.

Apparently, the brat outsmarted him in this. He somehow got Lucius Kissed and produced a legitimate Will leaving him the Malfoy estate; because Lucius was not technically dead, his magic remained unavailable to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort had to claim the Nexus, only then would he be powerful enough to take Hogwarts and eliminate the nucleus of the resistance to his ascendancy.

Voldemort turned and hissed to Nagini: _"The plan startssss now, my beauty."_

Nagini answered, _"Very sssssmart of you, my Liege, to use the Malfoy blood to insure passage for your followers in that strange machine that smellsssss so wrong."_

Voldemort smirked evilly. Indeed he had followed the brat's idea and made it his own with some modifications. He wished he could see the Little Lord's face when the full scope of his plan became known.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When she had waved at Tonks and Andromeda, Ginny had felt genuinely relieved to be alive after the missile exploded. She figured Draco's planning had been executed flawlessly.

But when Tonks shouted at her and she turned, she was startled out of her wits, and babbled, "_Oh Merlin, not that, please, not that!"_

While they suffered the effects of the aftershock, three Dark creatures had encroached upon them. They were now flying 40 meters above them and zooming in for the kill. They had a wingspan of 10 meters, claws sharp as razors, cruel beaks and glittering red eyes denoting rudimentary intelligence intent on killing and maiming. Their color was a poisonous green and yellow. They had spikes at the end of their tails. Surprisingly enough, each creature had a collar around its neck, and in its center there was a blood-red stone.

Ginny was a fan of Muggle movies, and to her the creatures looked like demonic dinosaurs, _Velociraptors_ with wings.

The wyverns, which had been flying together, separated and each one chose a person to attack: Draco, Ginny and Harry.

Ron, Hermione and the twins were seemingly in shock and unable to move. The wyverns landed 20 meters from them and started to charge.

Ginny thought in despair, "_Always look for the exit to any room. What happened to that maxim, Draco? Where is the exit now? Though I suppose there are things even you cannot plan for."_

"_And we were so close to succeeding."_

Before the wyverns could pounce on them, Draco waved his wand and threw a shield around Harry, then in an uncharacteristic move, he stepped in front of Ginny and prepared to face the beasts.

He did it automatically, he only knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if either Harry or Ginny died when there was something he could have done to tip the scales and save them.

As the lead wyvern pounced on him, it lunged and threw its razor-sharp claws at him. Draco hurriedly ducked and rolled, almost avoiding the claws which sliced through his robes as if they were made of butter and badly cut his shoulder.

Draco hastily stood up and ran to the nearby orchard, firing spell after spell at the wyverns. They followed him and left the others alone momentarily.

When Draco had thrown the shield in front of him, Harry had been astounded. The missile, the aftershock, the beasts, Draco saving him, it all was a little too much. He numbly watched as Draco ran and the wyverns started following.

Despairing, Harry refused to allow another person to die because of him. This was much too close to the scene at the Department of Mysteries. Deciding to act now and avoid a repetition, he furiously threw an _Avada Kedavra_ at the lead wyvern.

Finally rid of their paralysis, Ron and Hermione started reacting to the creatures.

The lead wyvern lazily evaded Harry's AK. The largest one, with a red patch in its wings, lunged at Hermione. Only Ron's quick thinking in throwing a hastily erected _Protego_ shield around her saved her.

The last wyvern, the meanest one, with a dark green marking in its rump, feinted and turned back, its enormous wings threatening to knock Ginny over. Fortunately Harry's quickly shouted "Duck, Ginny," allowed her to remain unscathed from the vicious beast's attack.

In the blur of the battle against the wyverns, Draco had lost sight of his guests. He only knew that the beasts were chasing him and leaving the others alone for the moment. However he was forcibly reminded of their presence when Fred Weasley sucker punched him.

George Weasley was three meters in front of Draco, Fred stood beside him and they were separated from the rest of the party by the wyverns.

Draco stood alone facing the betraying twins. After the enormous drain of maintaining and directing the shield around the Manor and fighting with the wyverns, Draco was physically and magically exhausted, yet he managed to glare threateningly at the twins. Even now, outnumbered and near collapse, he stood straight and coolly surveyed the situation. This alone earned him the title of Slytherin Prince, for even in apparent defeat he would search for a way out. A Slytherin through and through, he wore a tired, weary smirk on his face; a single thread of defiance informed his posture and demeanor.

George directed his wand at him and muttered _"Crucio."_

Fortunately Draco had foreseen this eventuality and had cast conditional mines for such a moment. Upon hearing the twins' insistence in coming to the Manor, he saw that ineluctably there would be a confrontation between him and the ginger-haired Gryffindors.

The spell could be seen as a beam of bright light pouring out of George's wand and hurtling toward Draco. Before the beam could touch him, though, it stopped and abruptly changed its direction of travel, arching back towards the caster.

The spell hit George and he slumped to the ground, writhing in pain until Fred shouted _"Finite incantatem!"_

Fred muttered, "Fucking ferret," and cast "_Stupefy_" at Draco. Malfoy managed to erect a shield and the spell rebounded; he immediately cast a _Stupefy_ of his own against Fred and effectively vanquished this enemy.

Unfortunately, while his attention was distracted with Fred, George had surreptitiously walked up next to him and cast a spell of his own at Draco. He noticed and muttered _Protego_, but he had been a millisecond too late.

The strain of defending the Manor against the missile and his guests against the wyverns had caught up with him and diminished his magical force and reflexes, which must have been exactly what Voldemort intended. When Draco fell with a thud, George kicked his ribs viciously. A dull crack could be heard, signaling that he had broken two ribs.

George looked for something in the pockets of his robes; finding it, he took out a small object, threw it to the grass, pointed his wand at it and whispered "_Engorgio_." The object grew and turned out to be a flying carpet.

George grabbed Fred and Draco and heaved their bodies onto the carpet. Once they were in the carpet, he muttered the word to activate it and it lifted, smoothly flying to the orchards and the borders of the Malfoy estate, beyond which they would be able to Apparate freely.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Narcissa noticed nothing unusual about this place, the trees, the nearby road, even the ley line she was walking upon; it all shouted normalcy. If only the sky were ordinary, she would immediately try and Apparate to Hogsmeade or the Manor, but it was not. If you observed carefully you would notice at the edge of the background that things tended to blur a little.

Hearing a rustling sound, she started to turn when a voice she was very much acquainted with drawled, "Hello, mother."

She turned and strove to sound nonchalant, "Well, hello Draco, fancy meeting you here!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had been too occupied with battling the wyverns to notice anything unusual until the beasts had been subdued. Harry succeeded in killing two of them, and Ginny cunningly used an obscure Dark curse to mortally wound the remaining wyvern. It managed to take flight and soon disappeared from view. The presence of Andromeda and Tonks proved to be crucial, for Tonks had shown her impressive Auror training and stopped a wyvern from nearly decapitating Ginny.

Free of the murderous beasts, Harry and Ginny looked for Draco, only to witness George hexing and kicking him, obtaining what seemed to be a flying carpet and flying off into the sunset.

Ron and Hermione were too upset about the entire incident to be of any use. Ginny was inwardly wailing her grief: _"Oh, Merlin. Plans within plans, you're not the only Slytherin, Draco. Oh, sweet Merlin, help him, please. He's good and smart; please don't let it end like this, oh please!!"_

Harry knew that there was still time to cast a cutting curse, like _Sectumsempra_, and have it tear the carpet to shreds. Unfortunately it would cause them to plummet to earth and might kill Draco.

He knew that as soon as Voldemort had Draco in his clutches, he would torture the poor boy and cause him a most gruesome death.

He just wanted to laugh with Draco one more time, to have Draco look at him once more, even if it was with contempt, even if he hated him, it would be enough if Draco were alive and by his side.

This could not be happening to Draco, oh no!

Harry was nearly hyperventilating, and his hands shot to his chest, trying to open up his shirt and get some more air. His hands met a metallic object, the necklace Draco had given him, the portkey.

Then he had a great inspiration, born of despair. He violently yanked the necklace and shouted the trigger word, "_Covenant!"_

Immediately there was a swish of air and Draco's body was portkeyed next to him. Harry crumpled to the ground and grabbed Draco's chest, sobbing with relief.

He called for a house elf and told him to Apparate Draco back to the Manor, to the Heir's room. He paid scant attention to the rest of his friends; he just had to make sure Draco was OK.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Before Narcissa could tell Draco anything, he said, "Excuse me for a minute, Mother. There is someone I have to see." Narcissa scowled as Draco walked away and disappeared from view. He returned presently.

Then she approached Draco and sat beside him in the meadow, a posture utterly strange for a Malfoy, but one that she managed to pull off with her customary regal grace.

"Dragon, you might be interested to note that our spat had the desired effect. I ran to Dumbledore, like a vindictive mother, telling him how you had changed from the good boy you used to be."

Narcissa chortled with glee and continued, "As if you ever were a _good_ boy, you were always a brat, my little Lord." Narcissa leaned on Draco and ruffled his hair adding, "I will get into Dumbledore's good graces as the tool he considers me to be, and we'll find out about his plans. It is very demanding to keep up the charade in front of the Light's hypocritical leader. Still, it needs to be done."

"Now will you tell me what happened, Dragon?"

"Yes, Mother. We were coming back from the brook when I sensed the alarm going off. I saw a helicopter approaching in the monitor. We went to the Nexus."

"I cast a protection spell with Ginny's help. Harry as usual butted in and helped. We managed to create a shield to stop the missile from destroying the Manor. It was very draining. I thought we were out of danger, when suddenly three wyverns attacked us."

"I managed to distract the wyverns and they chased after me, leaving the others alone."

Thoroughly amused, Narcissa raised an eyebrow and smirked in a decidedly Malfoy fashion, "Why, Draco, I'm quite surprised, that is a rather Gryffindor thing to do!"

Draco blushed and pouted in what Harry would surely describe as an adorable way. He answered, "Being near them, I've found their ideas are contagious. I just couldn't sit back and let them come to harm. Besides, what about my duties as a host? That would be bad manners." Draco smirked at his mother.

Narcissa replied, "_Touché._ What happened afterwards?"

Draco continued, the atmosphere noticeably more relaxed after the banter, "I managed to hold off the wyverns for a few seconds, when suddenly Weasley One hit me. If I ever get back to the real world I am going to_ Crucio_ the weasel bastards!"

Narcissa lifted a hand and replied soothingly, "Think before you act, Draco! This is so uncharacteristic for a Weasley, it might be that he did not act under his own volition."

Draco responded, "You might be right, Mother! I guess they could have been _Imperio'd._ This reminds me of what happened to Harry. Mother, Granger fed Harry the _Suggestion_ potion and told him to date Ginny, then recently she suggested that he break up with me."

Narcissa arched both eyebrows and drawled, "Then you will find interesting the book your cousins in Wiesbaden gave me. It has a method to counteract precisely that potion; it strengthens judgment, volition and free will. At any rate, do continue."

"Weasley Two tried to put me under Crucio, but the mines prevented that. Weasley One stupefied and kicked me, and then I was here. Do you think we're dead?"

"I don't think so, Draco. Would you mind it too much?"

Draco looked up wistfully to the starless sky, and answered somberly "I yearn for peace in the middle of this storm, for resolution and endings."

Narcissa hugged Draco and whispered fiercely, "You'll have your time to live, Dragon, even if I have to die to provide it for you."

Draco hugged back just as intensely and basked in his mother's love. Here, in this place and time, they were free from prying, calculating eyes. They were free of Lucius and Death Eaters or the Order; they didn't have to keep up any pretense. They could be just mother and son.

It reminded Draco of one of the best times of his life. He'd been eight years old and they had gone to a local fair. Lucius had been away in Death Eater business and for precious days Draco was free of his overpowering and abusive father.

He ate cotton candy, got on all the rides; he even won a Teddy bear. He was inordinately proud of winning; when he returned to the Manor, though, he hid the bear so his father wouldn't punish him for having it. He hid it so well that he never found it again.

He also saw people perform and sing. This was the first time he saw a piano. Later he would cajole and whine to his mother so much that she relented, bought him a piano and arranged lessons for him. He never knew what arguments she used to convince Lucius to allow that. It didn't matter, he learned the piano and played it with passion and verve, always being careful so that Lucius would not notice it and destroy another source of escape for him.

The crisp autumn air, the smell of wet pavement, the sound of leaves being crushed under his feet; he cherished this lone moment of freedom amidst the grey and dreadful prison constructed by Lucius. These were the golden yearnings for a childhood that never was, the memory he used to cast his Patronus. These moments of freedom were very few and rare in between.

After the hug, Draco asked, "And why are you here, Mother?"

Narcissa replied, "I always suspected that Voldemort would attack the Manor. I followed Lily Potter's example and cast a spell to protect you and the Manor from his assaults. When your Aunt Andromeda told me you were under attack, I cast the spell on my side. I think it was one of the reasons the missile failed to destroy it, but the spell drained my magical core. Returning to the Manor would help immensely in replenishing my magic. If I stay away too long I think I will die."

Draco gently scolded her with tears brimming in his eyes, "Then return, Mother! I don't want you to die!"

At that moment, at the edge of the meadow appeared a bright Light. Draco felt a sense of calmness descend upon him, he wanted to go to the Light and submerge himself in it, to drown in its rich and seemingly warm color. He started walking towards it when his mother grabbed his arm. She warned him, "Don't go Draco, if you do you will not return! Stay here and fight the pull!"

Draco answered wearily, "I'm tired, Mother. I'm weary of people loathing me because of my name. I'm tired of their endless suspicions, of Dumbledore's sneaky ways, of having to watch my every step because of You-know-who. Most of all I'm tired of chasing after Harry and never having him, I yearn for a moment of peace."

"Mother, I'm fed up with keeping up pretenses, Lucius beating me and having to appear weak, only to survive. Now that I don't have to pretend any more I realize I don't know how to feel. The game has lost its shimmer, and frankly, I'm fed up with playing it. I yearn for a place where I can truly be myself."

Narcissa answered exasperatedly, "Then fight, Draco! Don't listen to what commoners say! Stay with your friends! Voldemort will die soon, and you and I can outsmart Dumbledore."

"If Harry doesn't want you, then look to Ginny Weasley. It's obvious she fancies you! She is a beautiful, headstrong girl and will help you to define the Malfoy legacy! It's up to you, stay and fight!"

"But if you_ do_ decide to go to the Light, then I will follow you, for there is nothing in this world to hold me back if you are not in it."

Saying this, Narcissa started walking with Draco towards the Light.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Tbc

Picture of the wyvern here: 


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

While Harry was taking care of Draco, Ginny focused on other practical matters, such as revenge. After she assured herself that Harry had gotten Draco back, she sent a curse towards the flying carpet. It started to unravel at a fast rate, and its course veered enough that it crashed into a tree.

The twins dropped to the ground. Ginny immediately _Stupefied_ them.

She was so angry; she cast a mean bat bogey hex on them. She proceeded to give them boils and cuts and was warming up to casting _Crucio_ on them, when her wand was seized by Ron.

Ron was shouting at her, "What's the matter, Ginny? Calm down!"

"What the twins did was awful, but if you torture them you will be just like You-know-who, dispensing justice by your own hand; seeking revenge for revenge's sake!"

"Let Tonks take them to the Ministry and interrogate them. If they were acting under You-know-who's orders, then they will go to Azkaban."

"Don't make it harder on Mother. Can you imagine what she'll feel when she finds out about this? Just let them go. Draco is safe, we are safe."

Ron's reminder of what her mother would think instantly sobered Ginny. She cast a contemptuous glare at the twins and motioned for Tonks to approach. She said, "Please take them to the Ministry, Tonks."

She gingerly approached a dead wyvern and curiously looked at its collar. Wincing, she stooped and cast a severing charm. She gathered the collar and stood up, intently inspecting it.

She was muttering under her breath, "I wonder if this is how Tom did it? That bloody psycho is smarter than I thought."

Ginny turned toward Tonks and asked her, "If I have blood, is there a spell that can tell me whose blood is it?"

Tonks replied, "Yes, there is one which is used by forensic Aurors. Just point to the blood and say _Bluterkennung. _It was a spell developed by German wizards."

Ginny did just that and glowing letters appeared in the air, reading: "Draco S. Malfoy."

Ginny scowled and told the others, "Harry told us that in their adventure to save Tonks' parents Draco was hurt and lost a lot of blood. Obviously You-know-who followed Draco's elegant way to circumvent the wards. He used his blood and put it in a collar around the beasts, so they could bypass wards designed to prevent access to anyone not of Malfoy blood."

Ron asked, "That explains the wyverns, but what about the helicopter and the Muggles flying it?"

Ginny replied fuming, "I bet the bastards also wore collars with Draco's blood in them."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Narcissa fell unconscious, luck was not on her side. Her house elf, Proxy, reacted too late and although she managed to cushion her fall somewhat, Narcissa suffered broken bones, including her spinal chord.

The potion used to regrow bones was usually ineffective in case of spinal injuries. Currently she was in the Infirmary, under the watchful eyes of Madame Pomphrey. The nurse, after casting several diagnostic charms, turned to speak to Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who had been told of the accident.

"Minerva, Mrs. Malfoy's health is deteriorating rapidly. It seems as if her magic core has sustained an immense damage. I can detect no foreign spells on her. Whatever happened, it seems she caused it."

"In selected cases of severe core depletion, the persons got better when they were moved to their ancestral lands, or were near close relatives. I think we should move Narcissa to the Manor and inform Draco of what happened."

McGonagall snorted and said disdainfully, "We don't have the time or resources to move her to the Manor. She'll have to get better on her own. At any rate, that'll be one Death Eater less to watch for."

Pomphrey was astonished, "But, how can you say that, Minerva?"

McGonagall answered, "The Malfoys are not our concern, Poppy, it is the children of Hogwarts we should care about. I say good riddance to her kind, it is enough that we are treating her!"

Pomphrey called for the house elf Winky and told her to get the Headmaster. McGonagall huffed and left to make her rounds.

Presently the Headmaster appeared, and after the irate nurse related her diagnosis and the possible cure, Dumbledore answered, "I'm afraid Minerva is right, Poppy. The staff is occupied elsewhere and we do not have the time or luxury to get Narcissa to the Manor."

Pomphrey replied, "Then at least alert Draco of his mother's condition."

Albus countered, "I will do so first thing tomorrow, but now I have urgent business in the Ministry, something appears to have gone horribly wrong. Thank you for your concern, Poppy, but in this war we must choose our battles carefully. Only the children of Hogwarts are worth the effort, I fear."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When the house elves transported Draco and Harry to the Heir's Room, they quickly put Draco on a couch. Harry told them to get a Healer, any Healer, if necessary go to Hogwarts and get Madame Pomphrey herself. He was very concerned about Draco, he had a deathly pallor and had difficulty breathing.

Harry paced to and fro in the room, muttering to himself, when he observed that the paintings suddenly started disappearing. The walls were becoming blank and he watched incredulously as the door shimmered and vanished.

He was at a loss as to what was happening, until he remembered he was in the Heir's Room, where the needs of the Heir were met. If the master of the Manor were to die without leaving an Heir, the room would surely disappear.

Startled by this realization, he turned to watch Draco. He noticed his unmoving chest and his blue lips and he knew deepest despair.

He cursed Dumbledore and his unremitting orders to prepare for battle. Following his advice, he had abandoned the idea of learning Healing charms, as he secretly yearned to do. It would seem the Savior of the Wizarding World was not required to heal, only to fight and destroy.

He thought despairingly of Draco, his gentle flirtation, his courage facing Voldemort. Although he wore Bellatrix's outer appearance, Harry would never forget the cast of her shoulders, the grim mouth set in determination and the fierce sparkle in her eyes. He wished he had never let Draco down and broken their incipient relationship.

He swore that he would give everything to have Draco back; he would be his lover if he still wanted to pursue a relationship.

Yet there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that kept saying things like "Draco is not safe with you. It's better that you leave him alone. You should be with Ginny." Interestingly the voice sounded just like Hermione with her bossy undertones.

That voice was so insistent, it was maddening. He felt torn in two, with his instincts telling him to do one thing and his conscience advising the opposite. It was unnerving and wearying, and if he thought about this in depth, he got a pounding headache.

Still, he swore to be with Draco once again, if only he lived.

But now he would never know that. He'd never see again Draco's smirk and hear his drawling voice. He cursed Dumbledore anew for forcing him to walk a sterile path leading to death and murder.

Then he remembered that although he did not know any healing spells, he'd learned CPR techniques one summer at the insistence of the Dursleys.

He walked determinedly towards Draco, sat down and started doing what he had grudgingly learned only to appease his infuriatingly narrow-minded relatives.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Narcissa was a consummate Slytherin, she wasn't known as the Slytherin Princess for nothing. She had survived her ruthless husband due to her cunning.

She knew that Draco was extremely stubborn. That, his temper and pride were traits he inherited from Lucius. Fortunately he wasn't as cruel or prejudiced as his father.

She knew that once Draco decided to do something, he would carry it through, even if it meant his death. She also knew that Draco was fiercely protective of his loved ones. There were very few people who could claim to have a place in Draco Malfoy's heart, but those few he cherished more than his life. He would never hurt them or allow them to be hurt if he could prevent it.

So she formulated her plan, grabbed Draco's hand and started walking towards the Light.

Draco, startled, stopped and looked at Narcissa. "What are you doing, Mother?"

"If you are determined to die, Dragon, then I will go with you. As I told you, there's nothing in that world left for me without you." Her blue orbs intently watched her son's grey eyes.

Draco saw his mother's face and knew she was telling the truth. If he answered the summons of the Light, his mother would also go with him, away from this place, wherever it was, and would also die.

Even if he was weary and exhausted the thought of contributing to his mother's death in any way appalled him. He thought about his options.

Seeing her son undecided, Narcissa decided to give him a little push in the right direction, _her _direction.

"There would also be no home for me to come back to, my Son. If you die, the wards around the Manor will fall and Voldemort will undoubtedly go there and try to conquer it. Harry, Ginny, Andromeda and their friends will be forced to fight their way out. There would be no place for me there."

Draco looked thoroughly horrified, and Narcissa knew she had won this battle.

"You've convinced me, Mother, I will go back," said Draco in an exhausted tone that saddened Narcissa.

"Cheer up, Son. As I've told you, if things with Harry don't work out, there is also Miss Weasley or someone new. You will find a suitable partner, and the Malfoy line will be assured of continuity. You will restore glory to the family's name, and you will force the rabble to look up to you with the respect and awe you deserve."

"After you were born, you were so perfect I wanted you to have little brothers and sisters. I prevailed upon Lucius to have more children. Unfortunately, I never could carry another baby to term. Watching you grow reconciled me to this fate."

Draco offered a shy smile that lifted Narcissa's spirits; but just then, she felt a strong pull and with a sickening feeling realized what it meant.

She said somberly to Draco, "However, you will have to do this without me, for I fear the Light is calling me, and I'm forced to answer its relentless summons."

She dropped his hand and started moving backwards toward the Light. She tried to soothe Draco, while lonely teardrops crossed her fair features.

"I'm sorry we won't have more time to be a proper family without your father, my Little Lord, but know that I've always been proud of you. You managed to survive Lucius's crazy temper and protect me when you could. You've always taken care of your friends. I'm sure you'll find someone worthy of you with whom you will spend your life. I die happy knowing that my spell to protect you and the Manor worked and you are still alive."

"You will manage to defeat the Dark Lord. You will find happiness, for surely I'll be with you in some form, always."

Draco looked to his mother, crying, and tried to walk towards her, but he found he couldn't. There was an irresistible force that was calling him, pulling him away from the Light.

He stared at his mother, his vision blurred by his tears, as she lifted her hands towards him for the last time. She turned to the Light and walked up to it. Then Narcissa Malfoy embraced it, and died.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harry had managed to bring Draco back from the brink of death, he had applied pressure to Draco's chest and breathed in his mouth for a minute without results, and he thought, "_Come on Malfoy, come back. Please come back, Draco. God, I miss you, I need you. Please, oh please."_

Then he noticed Draco gasping and laboriously breathing and his spirits soared. At that moment the door reappeared and Ginny barged in, shouting, "What's up Harry? I came here and there was no door and it suddenly appeared, what happened?"

Harry ran to her and embraced her, saying, "Draco stopped breathing, Ginny, and the room started to disappear, but then I used CPR and now he is back, thank Merlin!"

After twirling Ginny around a few times for good measure, Harry put her down and both of them approached the patient on the couch. Suddenly a house elf appeared and started banging his head against the wall, wailing for his Master to forgive him.

Harry ordered the elf to stop and asked him what the matter was. The elf answered, "I gone to Hogwarts as Harry Potter orders, and Missus McGonny says the Healer cannot come, they needs her there. I fails in bringing back the Healer as Master Harry say. I is bad elf!"

Harry asked, "Did you tell her that Draco was hurt and we needed Madame Pomphrey?"

The house elf started banging his head against the floor, saying "I tells her Master Malfoy is dying, and she mutter '_Good riddance,'_ and does tells me to get out!"

Harry was mystified, "She must have been confused. Surely she wouldn't deny help to a student."

"Anyhow, then you'd better go to St. Mungo's and get the Healer that treats the Malfoys."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After Healer Mary McGregor had come to the Manor and treated Draco for his injuries and depleted magical level, Harry and Ginny transfigured some chairs into beds and laid down, exhausted from the day's happenings.

Ron and Hermione came back. Eventually Ron went to the Ministry of Magic and returned with the news that the interrogation of the twins appeared to reveal that Moody had used _Imperio_ on them, later they had been ordered to capture Draco and bring him to Voldemort.

It was in the late afternoon that an irate Potions Master floo'ed to the Manor, demanding to see Draco. When he learned about Draco's condition, he was devastated. Harry observed that Snape appeared anguished and in pain even before he knew of the attack.

He finally told them that Narcissa had collapsed on the stairs, been injured and taken to the Infirmary and had died there.

Harry and Ginny were saddened and worried about the effect of the news on Draco. It was a few days ago that he had gained control over his life and now he suffered the devastating death of the only parent that cared about him.

Severus was barely containing his fury at his colleagues. Winky overheard the conversations between Pomphrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Following Dobby's stern instructions she had gone to the Potions Master and informed him of Narcissa's accident and plight but when he reached the Infirmary it was too late, Narcissa had just died. He was appalled at the wanton disregard for human life exhibited by the head of Gryffindor and the Headmaster. He was so angry that he seriously considered going to Voldemort and offering him free entrance to Hogwarts. He wanted to see the old coot's surprised face as he encountered Voldemort and died.

He had always had deep feelings for Narcissa, for a moment in their school years it had seemed as if they would get together, but then the incessant taunting and pranks of the Marauders had taken their toll on Severus's social standing and his incipient relationship with Narcissa Black. He'd watched in despair as Narcissa was wooed and finally chose Lucius Malfoy.

Feeling like he had nothing worthwhile to live for, he had gone to the Dark Lord and offered him his allegiance. It wasn't until a year later that he realized what a fool he'd been, and in despair turned to the Headmaster and offered to spy for him.

He knew Dumbledore used him ruthlessly, but this was the only way he could remain relatively free and try to protect Narcissa and her son from danger. From the first moment he saw a newly born Draco, he had felt the deep urge to protect her little Dragon, mixed with a bittersweet reflection on what might have been if only they had gotten together.

So he tried to be the best godfather for Draco that he could. Subtly he offered quiet support and guidance to make Draco see that there was a better path than the one offered by Lucius. He'd watched with growing horror as Draco started to spout Lucius's brand of pureblood politics. It wasn't until years later that he realized Draco was literally forced to act this way. He realized that Draco and Narcissa were chained irretrievably to Lucius, his hostages.

During the last year, watching Draco slowly make his own choices, befriending the Gryffindors, he felt proud of his godson. It was with despair that he learned about Lucius's escape from Azkaban. He waited with bated breath for Draco to call him looking for refuge, until he realized that Draco would choose a more subtle, Slytherin approach to the Lucius problem.

But now, Narcissa was dead, and a big part of his heart and soul died with her. Only Draco and his safety kept him here.

Dumbledore had not come back from the Ministry. Apparently the fool Minister could not deal with the problems alone and needed Albus every step of the way.

Severus had gone to the Manor to apprise Draco of the news before the old coot told him, and to offer his allegiance to his godson's cause. He could no longer work for such callous persons as Dumbledore and McGonagall proved to be.

Then he learned of the attack on the Manor. Draco had been a hairbreadth's away from being whisked to Voldemort's lair, and it was only Potter's quick thinking that had saved him from the Dark Lord's clutches. His broken ribs had been mended, and the Dark Arts spell cast by the twin had been reversed.

Draco would wake up very soon, and Severus dreaded the moment when he would tell his godson that his mother was dead.

Harry, Ginny and Severus stayed in the Room that night, watching over Draco. Thus it was that on the night of his mother's death, Draco was accompanied by the three persons he loved most in the world.

Draco had vicious nightmares. In them, either the missile destroyed the Manor, or the wyverns managed to kill Harry and Ginny; he was near despair when he felt the comforting presence of his mother's company, and though she did not appear or speak, Draco felt her near him nonetheless. Her presence soothed his dreams and reminded him that he had triumphed. The Manor remained somewhat intact, and his friends were alive; he didn't know if the twins had managed to bring him to Voldemort's presence. He found he didn't care, he still missed his mother, and he knew he would always miss her. Draco could only hope that the hurt would become bearable with time. It was then that Draco resolved to bring his mother back, to undo her death, if it destroyed him; and what he wanted, he eventually got.

As he was nearing consciousness, he recalled the conversation with his mother, and how close to death he'd been, how weary he was with his situation. It was then he made a choice. A major source of irritation in his life was Harry's continuous denial of any attraction he may feel towards Draco, or having succumbed to the temptation, trying to stay away from any relationship with Draco.

He knew that recently that attitude had been created by Hermione's meddling, but he reminded himself that the denial had been taking place for months now, and was something entirely Harry. He knew he could not push him for a relationship. He also knew that Harry would fight tooth and nail to stay away from any commitment to him.

Draco had nearly died. He decided to enjoy life while he could and desist of pursuing any relationship with Harry.

He opened his eyes and noticed Harry watching him. He smiled brightly at him; then he noticed Ginny and his face lit up. He motioned for her to sit near him. Ginny got close and could see the sparkle in Draco's eyes. Draco sat up and slowly he approached her. Ginny felt sure that Draco was going to kiss her.

When Ginny had been certain that Draco was going to be kidnapped and brought before Lord Voldemort, she'd felt such aching loss that she was surprised. She realized she was going to miss Draco much more than an acquaintance or friend. He had become a strong focus of Ginny's affections. His dark charisma, his looks, his concern for his friends, his unexpected bravery, all these traits endeared him to her.

Most of all she sensed the childhood that Draco had been robbed of, the masks he wore and those he sought to shed. She wanted to discover that side of Draco with him; she wanted to be with him when he matured. She yearned to be his equal.

So when Draco kissed her, she felt like coming home. She didn't care that Harry was in the room. The fact is, Harry had cheated on her, he felt it was his _duty_ to be with her, and she wanted to be with someone who considered it _fun_ to be with her. Anyway Harry would have found out about it, it was better that he discover it now.

Ginny felt like Autumn to Draco, the smell of crisp Autumn nights, the calming darkness of the gardens in the nighttime, the softness of summer rain; the sweetness of vanilla ice cream at Fortescue's; the wild longing of a Hogwarts night spent away from his father's prying eyes. Ginny's kiss felt like all this to Draco, and he felt _alive._

For once, he did not care what Harry thought. Let him find love on his own, and let that person deal with Harry Potter's irresolute side and procrastination.

Severus Snape observed this with a keen eye, he could not help but notice Potter's stricken look as he bolted from the room. At any rate, it was high time that Draco found a little happiness, and that Weasley girl ought to prove equal to his godson's fiery character.

Harry ran out of the room, feeling as if he had been kicked in the stomach. Still, his inner voice chortled with glee:

"_This is what you wanted, no? Draco away from you."_

"**_No, how could they do this to me!"_**

"_But isn't it worse what you did to them? Stringing them along in the hope that they could catch your attention, and forever keeping them on their toes, withholding your total affection?"_

"**_I was going to stay with Draco!"_**

"_Were you really? Or was it only a thought born of despair? Confess that when Draco woke up, you intended to keep the 'only friends' attitude!"_

"**_I can't be gay; the Wizarding World would not accept me!"_**

"_OK, keep your straight virginity, the point is moot now, because you have lost Draco forever."_

Harry was so distraught that he didn't notice Ron and Hermione until she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Harry, what's the matter? How is Draco? It is imperative that we talk with him."

Harry replied, "I'm fine. What do you want with Draco?"

It was Ron who replied, "We need to tell him that the Manor is surrounded by tanks!"

Tbc

_AN: The dynamics of the New Golden Trio will not stay like this, they will change notably._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

Severus Snape stared intently at the sight of his godson kissing a Weasley of all people. Even in his distraught state, there was only so much he could take, he coughed.

Draco was thus distracted from the pleasurable task of kissing Ginny. He stopped the kiss and looked up to the older man. Snape had been his beacon, often the only solace he could find. His quiet demeanor and cunning had left an indelible imprint on his soul. He was delighted to have his godfather near him and he could hardly wait until he told him and his mother about Ginevra. Then he remembered his mother dying and his spirits sunk.

He'd only had a few days of liberty with his mother before she was rudely taken away. All the ungiven caresses and unspoken words weighed heavily on his mind. For so long he had looked at his mother as if he were sailing away and she receded in the distance. He dared not show his feelings towards her, for he knew Lucius would pounce on them like the heartless bastard that he was, twist them and force him to do evil things.

Then these few days spent without Lucius's shadow, he'd watch his mother look and act younger than she had ever done before. She had let her hair down and truly enjoyed having the Tonks around and his friends.

He composed himself, letting the Malfoy mask fall into place, the only thing he could thank his father for. Hoping to ease his godfather's pain, he softly said, "Sev, I know Mother died, could you tell me how it happened?"

Severus, visibly drawing strength from his taciturn persona, said, "It appears that your mother did a spell or something that drained her magic core. As she was going outside Hogwarts, she was so weak she fell off the stairs. Your house-elf Proxy caught her, but not without her breaking some bones and her spinal chord."

Severus shuddered and continued, "She was taken to the Infirmary. Poppy diagnosed her and tried to have her moved here. Apparently that would have given her some strength. However McGonagall and later the Headmaster refused this, adducing the staff had other tasks."

"Proxy later sought me and told me the story. I raced to the Infirmary, but when I got there, Poppy told me that Cissy had just died."

Draco was incensed, how dare the Headmaster refuse treatment to his mother? He would make sure they paid for what they had done. He stared at Severus and noted the fatigue and the grief threatening to take over. He sought to distract Severus.

Draco commented, "I wonder how they managed to get through the wards. I did them just as you told me, Sev, and I even added some variations I found in a book in the library."

Ginny interrupted, "I can tell you how, Draco. The beasts had collars around their necks; I did a spell and found that they contained your blood. With that they were able to bypass the wards. I think the helicopter crew must have also had collars."

Draco kissed Ginny's cheek and entwined his fingers with hers. "Thank you, Ginny. I was a fool to underestimate Voldemort. I'll try not to do it in the future. What about your brothers?"

Ginny shrugged and replied, "Ron went to the Ministry and he told us that they were under _Imperio_ cast by Moody. I can hardly believe the damage that old man has caused us, and no one suspected him."

"He is a smart man, Ginny, and knew well how to cover his tracks. I'm sorry about your brothers. Although they have continually attacked me and I have defended myself, I can see how they were used. Do not worry, they will not be sent to Azkaban and they will recover. I will not press charges against them."

Ginny leaned towards Draco, sat on his lap and kissed him, while the Potions Master grumbled and muttered about unseemly alliances.

Just then, the door was opened and Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in. When they saw them entwined, Ron blushed, and it looked as if he would blow his top, when he suddenly calmed himself.

On the other hand, Harry looked at them, blushed and looked at the floor. He stepped back to the door, as if he didn't want to be there and was looking for an excuse to go out.

Hermione was surprised, narrowing her eyes and looking calculatingly at Ginny.

Draco observed this, and he thought, "_Damn, the Beaver is looking predatorily at Ginevra. I bet she wants to slip her some of her potion and order her to go back to Harry. I must hurry and ensure that Ginevra takes some of the antidote potion to prevent that."_

Ron was swearing under his breath, about having a talk with his sister and telling her about the perils of dating ferrets, and sitting on ferrets' laps. He broke the uncomfortable silence saying, "Draco, there are about thirty tanks patrolling the outskirts of the Manor grounds. We have no idea what is going on."

Ginny got up from Draco's lap and sat on a wingback chair. Draco Summoned a vial of Pepper-up and strengthening potion. He downed them, and then sat up.

He said, "Ron, do you have any idea if they follow any pattern?"

"I don't think so, Draco. I've watched some of them come straight at the Manor, and at the last minute they abruptly veer off. The Manor is unplottable, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is unplottable, Ron. Obviously they must have followed the helicopter and when it vanished from their screen, they noted the place and sent units to investigate. The strong anti-Muggle wards increase in power as they near the Manor. When they approach it too much, they unconsciously change direction."

"However, if there are dozens of tanks coming towards us at the same time, the wards might not be powerful enough to stop them. We need to find out what is happening in the Muggle world, and I have just the tool for it."

He went to his desk, opened a drawer, took out a CD and popped it into the computer tower. He said, "One of the companies I've financed, _Spelltronics,_ specializes in Magical Software."

"You know what software is, right?" Hermione and Harry nodded; Ginny and Ron just looked confused. Hermione murmured, "I'll explain it to you later."

Draco continued, "This company weaves spells into the computer code. The programmer must infuse some of their magic into the software, but once they do that, the magic remains. The spell must be congruent with the code and the architecture, or it won't work."

Hermione interrupted, "Magical programs, how is that possible?"

Draco assured her, "Magic is all about the words and intent. The spells are coded and the intent is carefully mapped out into the code. This requires advanced Arithmancy and computer knowledge. Few wizards master those arts."

"If you consider it carefully, _if - then_ loops could be considered magic; a retrieval program functions similarly to the _Accio_ spell. And Ginevra, this builds on the kind of statements employed to construct the conditional mines used on the Manor. It's just more advanced."

"To me the working of the computer is pure magic. The programs are just the icing in the cake."

"Recently they finished a spy program and shipped it to me," he gestured towards the computer. "What the program should do is infiltrate intelligence offices, record what telephone calls have been made, correlate their importance, date and content so as to provide me with an awareness of how the Muggles perceive the Manor or the Wizarding World."

Hermione said, "So this is like a Trojan horse, right?"

"Yes, except it is almost sentient, and will provide us with only the relevant facts to our search, including who made the calls, their position, intent and future actions." He was typing as he spoke, connecting to the Government offices and uploading the program.

When he finished he reclined on his chair, yawned and said, "That's all. The report will be ready in ten minutes. Meanwhile let's browse." He navigated to a news page, and as he read the headline, he paled considerably. He murmured, "Oh sweet Merlin, this is the end, oh bloody hell no!!"

Hermione noticed his preoccupation and she stooped to read over his shoulder, what she read made her stagger backwards and she would have fallen if Ron hadn't supported her.

The three remaining Hogwarts students approached the screen and read what was in it, innocuous pixels that seemed to mock them as they shattered their world:

_**Mystery in Wiltshire**_

_Yesterday a combat helicopter was being tracked and its signal was lost when it was 14 miles west of Salisbury, UK. Immediately an investigative team was sent to try to get the helicopter crew or their remains. What the team encountered instead is incredible and is the subject of heated international discussions with Britain's allies._

_The wreckage was found within a one mile radius. What made this different from other accidents is that witnesses - including three M.P.s and one NATO general - swear they saw the machine disappear in mid-air._

_Also a strange winged animal was seen and killed in the vicinity. Reports indicate that its taxonomy is unlike any other, scientists speak of a missing link to the dinosaurs._

_Units have been sent to cordon off the area and curfew and quarantine was imposed._

_What is more worrying is that there are reports of strange occurrences around the world. How they tie with the Wiltshire happenings remains to be seen._

Draco was the first one to recover from the shock. In fact he had foreseen this moment long ago, but the combined loss of his mother, the attack and its aftermath, threatened to push him over the edge. He felt himself nearing a nervous breakdown. He reminded himself that Ginevra and Harry were in danger, in fact all the Wizarding World was in danger, and they needed him.

To get out of his stupor, he drew on his interactions with the only person that would undoubtedly cause a bitter reaction. He mentally constructed an image of his father, including malevolent sneer and cane. His father berated him, saying, "_I knew this would happen, the Mudbloods would destroy us. We should have killed them long ago; you should have helped me kill them off. Because of your betrayal, your kind is doomed, even the whores Potter and Weasley. How will you feel knowing that it was because of you they died? You worthless shirt-lifter, you piece of carrion, I should have never let you live!"_

The vitriol sounded exactly like Lucius, and it did what he wanted, made him rebellious and defiant, looking forward to tackling this problem, as he had resolved endless problems with the shadow of Lucius spurning him.

Nevertheless, he sighed and wished that the last two days had never happened; if only he could do that. Suddenly he realized what he _could_ do and a complete plan sprung from his mind. He knew the key to solving this issue. Now he only needed the details to finesse the plan.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Voldemort had been enraged. After AK'ing the unfortunate Death Eater who had the thankless task of informing their master that his cunning plan had failed, the Dark Lord brooded.

Later he cackled and motioned for his supporters to approach him. "It doesn't matter. The other details of the plan will keep the Muggle lovers quite busy."

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. _

Draco called up the program and inspected the results at length. His frown deepened, and he was very worried.

"Things are very dire. It seems that as a part of Voldemort's plan, the authorities were to be aware of our presence, insuring that we spent a great deal of time _obliviating_ the Muggles."

"However things have escalated much more than the Dark Lord anticipated. Apparently there is an international cabal that suspects the existence of magic."

Ginny interjected, "What, how could they?"

"They stole a detailed account of people obliviated and magical incidents. However they could not convince their superiors to vigorously pursue the cases. All this changed with this incident. High-ranking officials saw the machine disappear, and the _pièce de resistance_ was the wyvern. Finally the cabal had concrete proof of their assertions."

"It seems they have the help of some people in the Wizarding World and government. All Wizarding enclaves have been detected and cordoned off, the Allied Armies will enter them tomorrow. Any resistance will be met with overwhelming superiority in numbers. What the governments want is to use us as research projects, breed us to give them weapons of war. They will brand us and shunt us off to 'settlements' or concentration camps as I call them."

"Our darkest nightmare has come true. Hogwarts is interdicted; the Floo network is down."

Draco thought about something that could conceivably help them and at the same time ensure that Harry was outside the danger zone.

"Harry, I have a portkey that will bypass the wards and take you directly to Hogwarts. Do you want to go there and confer with Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I will go there and try to see if we can negotiate with them."

Draco grimaced inwardly at Harry's naiveté. He continued, "I need you to present a plan to the Headmaster; are you aware of the concept of a fleet in being?"

Hermione gasped, and Harry replied, "No, I'm not, what is it?"

It was Granger who replied, "In the First World War, the German fleet presented a challenge to the Allies. The Germans did not engage in direct battle, worried that the ships would be sunk. Instead they adhered to the principle of a fleet in being, that is, their fleet would not fight directly, instead it would remain in the ports, and the enemy would be threatened by it, not knowing when or where it would strike."

Draco continued, "Hogwarts must remain free and with a considerable force of wizards. It must be strong so that if the Muggles mistreat us we can retaliate." He added mentally, _"Perhaps something can be salvaged from this mess. At any rate it should keep you out of trouble, Harry_."

Draco grabbed the quill that was the portkey and gave it to Harry. Inwardly he thought_, "I know I have hurt you, Harry, but you must realize what you want. This way you are free from pressure and you can have time and space to work out your likes and preferences in peace."_

Harry took the portkey and muttered the keyword Draco had whispered to him: "_Arsenal."_

Draco tried to appear professional as he was consumed with worry for his friends and despair for his mother's death. He perused the information available on the computer, collating the key content: the people that started the whole chain of events, their position and timing. He took notes on a piece of parchment which he put in his pocket.

He also took the time to send an e-mail to interested government officials detailing the place where they would find certain key evidence.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harry felt the pull on his navel and found himself in Dumbledore's office. He hastily stood straight and looked around. Many members of the Order were there as well as government workers. Scrimgeour was present, with him stood Percy Weasley.

Dumbledore looked old and worn, frail, like he was a century and a half. There was no twinkle in his eyes. He nodded somberly at Harry and continued with his exposition, which summed up would consist of the mantra 'listen to the Muggles and do as they say, hoping for the best.'

He was exasperated by Dumbledore's obtuseness. The old man seemed to think that the Muggles would find caring people to liaison with the wizards, that they would take time to convince themselves that wizards were harmless, that eventually they would arrive to that conclusion and would allow the wizards to move back to their towns and homes.

Harry was not certain of this at all. He could recall his family and their xenophobic feelings towards magic, their hatred of the very word. He frankly conceded that most Muggles would have that reaction, and that did not bode well for the wizards. They could expect to be blamed for everything under the sun, wars, famine, disease, poverty. When they proved unable to correct the world's ills and create paradise, the Muggles would turn on them and maybe even lynch them.

During a pause in the old man's speech Harry presented the idea of the fleet in being as if it were his own. The Weasleys, Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt seemed interested and warmed by it, but Dumbledore disapproved, citing that it would show that they distrusted the Muggles and would thus weaken their position.

Despite the heated arguments of the Weasleys, Dumbledore and the majority of the Order rejected Harry's idea, and the discussion shifted to the best way to accept the Muggle ultimatum.

Harry wanted to howl and rage at the old man, but he knew it was pointless. The Order and the Government would follow as always Dumbledore's lead.

Percy stood up and pompously recited a list of places where the 'settlements' were to be built. Harry groaned and wondered for the first time if Voldemort was right in some of his ideas. Surely they would not just curl up and surrender, right? But that was exactly what Dumbledore and airhead Percy were suggesting.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Draco surveyed his handiwork. He had a scroll with the time and place of the main events of this fucked up adventure, on another parchment he had written the key facts about Narcissa's death which he had gotten from his godfather, he had also written a timeline of the events leading to the attack on the manor and the way the wards were breached. He had consulted with Severus on ways to strengthen the wards.

It seemed he had all that he needed for his plans. Time to collect the key players. He looked at Tonks and said, "_Chére cousine_, would you care to go with me to do some errands?"

Tonks replied, "Whatever you say, Draco!"

Then he turned to Ron and asked for Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Ron was not agreeable to this idea, but the combined glares of Draco and Severus rapidly unnerved him and he caved. Presently he returned with the Cloak.

Draco turned to Ginny and said, "Would you come with me on a quest, Ginevra?"

"As you wish, my Prince."

Ron rolled his eyes and appeared to gag at the pleasantries exchanged.

Draco and Ginny got under the Cloak; then they and Tonks left and took a portkey to the Ministry, as it seemed that the Muggles – or Wizards working with them – had erected anti-apparition wards around the Wizard enclaves.

Tonks morphed into the prison guard and entered the Ministry, going down to the prisoner cells. They all could see the mayhem and confusion of the ministry workers, they were bustling around and there was a dark atmosphere of despair rolling off the workers in waves. Nobody paid any attention to Tonks and the customary security checks were not taken.

Draco took the time to whisper to Ginny, "Do you trust me, Ginevra?"

"With my life."

"Then trust me to say that what I am going to do is necessary for the survival of the Wizarding World, though you may not like my methods."

Outside Bellatrix Lestrange's cell, Draco and Ginny took off the cloak, Tonks changed into herself and they entered.

Bellatrix's eyes were huge as she spluttered, "You, you…."

Draco replied, "Yes, aunt, it is us. Could you please take us to your Master? The existence of the Wizarding World is at stake."

Bellatrix noted their somber demeanor, and even in her fanatical devotion to her Lord, she realized there was something very wrong here. Grudgingly she consented to Apparate to Voldemort's lair with the other three.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Voldemort was perplexed and even scared. Apparently his plans to embroil the side of Light with the Muggles had backfired, and now the Muggles seemingly held all wizards at gunpoint, threatening them and ordering them to move to what effectively were concentration camps. All his life he had feared this, a main tenet of his crusade was to prevent this, and yet it had come to be.

He read again the parchment as the utterly scared Death Eater courier cowered in front of him.

His contacts with the Swiss informed him that the Wizarding community of Gstaad had tried to deal with the Muggles by force, believing that their magic would surely give them the upper hand. After indulging in a Muggle carnage, these retaliated with devastating force and anger and utterly destroyed the Wizarding quarter; all within had perished.

It did not bear thinking of, this could not happen; and it was because of him.

The doors opened and four people entered. Lord Voldemort would have never thought to see these four together, in apparent peace. Bellatrix Lestrange entered and strutted proudly. He could be sure it was Bella because right behind were her niece Tonks, the Weasley brat and the Little Lord himself.

Draco had hastily erected a shield, which proved fortunate because several hexes were directed at them. The shield flickered but remained steady.

Draco drawled, "This is not a very nice welcome for a person who wants to enter a deal with you, Lord Voldemort."

Draco knew he needed the Dark Lord for his plan to succeed, and it was imperative that he remain courteous to the evil git. After dealing with Lucius his whole life, he could deal with the devil himself if need be. He used his Malfoy upbringing to retain his poise.

"You are surely aware of the commotion caused by the attack. The Muggles threaten to destroy the Wizarding World; in fact, they will destroy it if we do not come to an arrangement."

"There is an old spell, called _Reverto hora,_ which I'm sure you are aware of, that creates a unique time loop. Persons are sent back 30 hours and they can alter the timeline. The problem is that this requires a lot of power and can only be done once in a lifetime by the combined powers of the paladins of the Dark and the Light."

"You and I are such champions, and this is the only way we can save the Wizarding World. If we fail, wizards and witches will become slaves, toys of the greedy Muggle nations, and we will be hunted to extinction!"

Voldemort was stunned, how could Malfoy have learned such a spell? He was sure he was the only one in the world who knew that incantation, which had come with a handful of powerful charms in an old book containing Slytherin's personal journal. Had that Jenkins woman babbled about this to someone?

Then he attacked the weakest point in Malfoy's argument: "If it needs the champion of the Light, then where are Dumbledore and Potter?"

Draco smirked; the Dark Lord was reacting exactly as expected. Now he had to say the lines, play the Kabuki role and Voldemort would surely follow.

"Dumbledore and Potter are silly Gryffindors, Lord Voldemort. Even if we fight in opposite sides, you and I are Slytherins. We do what is needed to survive, nothing else. I'm sure Potter and Dumbledore would be too caught up in the ethics of the spell to perform it effectively, and when they decided to act it would be too late. We are ruthless in our need to stay alive, and we will perform seemingly unpalatable acts to ensure so."

"I will go back in time with Ginevra Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. I'm sure you will want a participant from your followers, and I propose aunt Bellatrix, we will need her ruthlessness. We don't have much time; the 30-hour cusp is approaching."

Just then the doors were violently thrown back, and several Death Eaters appeared with bloodied robes. "My Lord, there is a contingent of Muggles outside, they ride on strange vehicles, and there are several flying vehicles around us. They are coming in!"

Draco was relieved. He knew the Dark Lord would prove hard to convince. He needed something to force You-know-who to face the cruel facts. That's why he had leaked the location of Voldemort's lair to the government in an email he had sent before.

Now if only the Dark Lord would react, they were running out of time.

There was a booming sound as a piece of the wall collapsed inwards. About half of the Death Eaters present died in the explosion. The Dark Lord was thus brutally forced to consider his upcoming demise. He turned to Bellatrix and whispered: "Go with them, Bella. Do what you can to prevent this! Surely there will come a moment when Malfoy will be vulnerable, strike then and kill him!"

Bellatrix nodded and she moved towards Draco, Ginny and Tonks. They stood in the center of the hall. Draco rapidly drew a pentagram and motioned for Ginny to take his right hand and Bellatrix's left hand, Bella grudgingly grasped Tonks' left hand and she was ready to take Draco's other hand when he finished the spell. Draco held his wand as he intoned the incantation and swished it just the correct amount.

Together, Draco and Voldemort chorused: _Reverto hora!_ as the ceiling collapsed on them. Draco worriedly saw that most of the Death Eaters were hit by the debris and died. Voldemort was decapitated by a massive piece of concrete. He turned and saw Ginny get hit by masonry and go under; he was struck himself by several concrete pieces. As he observed a massive stone hurtling towards him, he thought _"So this is the end? I wish I'd seen Harry one last time."_

Just as the stone was about to reach his head, everything stood still for a moment. The dust clouds created by the explosion glittered under the sun, the pieces of masonry held still in mid-air as if they were exposition pieces in a museum; the corpses of his enemies were speckled with blood.

Then everything began to run slowly backwards. The concrete flew up and fitted itself into the ceiling, the dust clouds condensed to solid points and dove into the concrete and the persons hit righted themselves and moved backwards.

The acceleration backwards increased, and the four travelers felt the darkness rise and claim them.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

In Hogsmeade, Harry, Dumbledore, Remus and the Weasleys were to meet with government representatives to try to smooth the transition – or surrender in Harry's eyes – that is, the transfer of power to the government people.

They had just reached the designated zone when Harry felt an ugly tug on his magic, like it was trapped and wanted an outlet. He saw that the other members of his party were feeling the same. Apparently there was a field around them that trapped their magic.

Then he saw soldiers coming out of the neighboring houses. They formed a circle around them and waited for their superior. A fat Muggle that strongly reminded Harry of his uncle strode forward. He sneered at them and said in cultured tones: "Well, gentlemen, nice of you to show up. You will be the first to suffer the effects of our containment field. Some of you foresaw this moment and chose to work with us and help rid the world of your ilk. We developed this field, waiting for the moment when our governments would see the light and realize what a danger you are."

"This moment has come. It's time to face your fate, freaks!" He turned to the nearest soldier, who appeared to have the rank of Sergeant, and barked, "Dispose of them, now!"

They raised their machine guns and pointed them at the hapless wizards. Some of the Weasleys tried to fire spells at them but did not succeed. When Harry looked at the fat Muggle, he saw a mop of red hair that could only belong to a Weasley next to him. He recognized Percy and grimly thought that it figured that Percy would be the one to betray them.

Harry prepared to die. He was only sorry that he did not get to see Draco and Ginny one last time. He wondered what they were doing at the Manor, and how long it would take for the Manor to fall into the hands of the Muggles.

Harry heard the shout of "Fire!" issued by the Sergeant and he heard the machine guns as they fired. Just as the bullets were about to hit them, however, they hovered in mid-air, suspended for a timeless second.

Then time seemed to crawl backwards, the bullets went back to their point of origin, Harry felt darkness engulf him, and he sank into oblivion.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The land dreamed. It dreamed of times long past, when the world was young and it first became aware. The magic crisscrossing its surface and the lines of physical energy going through it contributed to its rich awareness.

It watched as continents grew and shrank, as mountains were raised and then sank to nothing. Sometimes there would be a burst of consciousness, and it would know about men's dreams, longings and wants. It did not know right or wrong, it only knew power. Soon it would be called upon to decide something, and it looked forward to it.

Some time ago, it had tried to effect a change. That damaged a Wizard's mind, but it did not care about that. It continued its slow meandering through time.

It sensed a slight shift in the Continuum. The land hoped that it would be called soon. It grew restless and felt confined.

The land dreamed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Thirty hours ago_

After a transition that could have lasted years or milliseconds, Draco recovered consciousness instantly, as did the members of his party. They found themselves at the edges of the Manor gardens. Draco performed a _Tempus_ spell and found that it was Saturday 9.00 AM. They had succeeded and rode the timestream to return to the time before the attack happened. Shortly they all would go to the brook.

Draco turned to his party and spoke briskly, with a commanding tone that demanded respect: "Aunt Bellatrix, I have here a list of ten Muggles that have conspired to learn all they could about our world, waiting for the moment to pounce on us and destroy us. They tortured and killed a Pureblood family to learn all the facts about our _Obliviators_."

Draco gave Bellatrix her wand back, amidst incredulous looks from the other members of his group. He continued, "They have been the main instigators and the puppet masters behind the demands of the Muggle governments for our surrender."

"This list contains their names and addresses, and their possible location at the moment. Do with them what you will, but do not allow them to be a menace for us."

"In the list you will find three MPs and a NATO General. Do not harm these individuals; just keep them away from Wiltshire at all costs."

Draco turned to speak to Tonks, and Bellatrix, seeing her chance, fired a _Crucio_ at Draco. However Malfoy saw the danger approaching and managed to cast a _Protego_ shield and deflect the curse.

Ginny and Tonks raised their wands preparing to curse Bellatrix, but a gesture from Draco stopped them.

Bellatrix sighed and said, "Well done, Draco. You are a great asset. I just wish you would work with us. For what is worth, I tried to get Lucius to leave you alone, but he remained adamant and continued in his ways. I'm sorry that he treated you so, most of all I'm sorry you turned from our side. We would have been invincible with you."

"Lucius had no right to hurt you, a Pureblood and a Black. He could have just maimed and tortured some random Muggle; he had no right to treat a Pureblood so!"

Draco felt oddly touched by this praise coming from so unorthodox a source, so he just remained silent and motioned for Bellatrix to go.

Lestrange Apparated away, after Draco dropped the anti-apparition wards.

Tonks said, "Was that wise, Draco? You have given Bellatrix a lot of power over these Muggles. Wasn't there a better way?"

Draco replied, "No, there wasn't, cousin Nym. The Muggles in that list have watched our world for years, waiting for the moment to pounce. They tortured the Smith- Delacroix family to get Simon to give them the exact list of obliviations done, and then they killed them. They are orchestrating a complete takeover of their governments. They are ready to blame us for all the ills of the Muggle world; the greenhouse effect will be explained as a side product of using magic, wars could be conveniently blamed on us."

"They stood ready to send us to concentration camps and use us as guinea pigs for their experiments. If we had resisted, they would have crushed us completely. All our combined magic is still no match for their weaponry; they had full command of it and the ferocious mindset to cold-bloodedly eliminate us."

"I was sure you would have doubts. That is why I sent Harry to Hogwarts and did not have him come with us. He would have never sat still and let Bellatrix go; he would have seized her and refused to cooperate in this plan."

"What you fail to realize, though, is that we have need of Bellatrix's ruthless will to win, we have need of her honed killing reflexes, in fact, the fate of the Wizarding World might well ride on her shoulders."

"If these people are allowed to survive, it will only take them some time and then they will unmask us. They watch us as avidly as vultures, waiting for a small mishap. This attack was just perfect for them."

"I realized how Bellatrix would be such a powerful asset for us. She can effectively rid us of these people, and we won't need to taint our hands and eliminate them, she will do it for us with a little persuasion. It is all for the common good."

"Anyway, does this modus operandi remind you of anyone who would send a teenager to fight their battles?"

Tonks gasped as the sudden import of Draco's words hit her, "You mean Dumbledore?"

Draco answered, "Yes, I am just following the Headmaster's footsteps in using people's perceived strengths to achieve a goal and keep my hands blood-free."

Then Draco stared at a point beyond Tonks' shoulders and stated, "That's why you couldn't come here, Harry. I needed to use Bellatrix just as Dumbledore has used you."

Ginny gasped and said, "Is Harry here under his Invisibility Cloak?"

Draco laughed and said, "No, Ginevra. Harry is not here."

Tonks commented, "Are you using telepathy with him, then?"

Draco replied, "No, I am not connected to Harry. However, I will let him see this memory in a Pensieve, so he is fully cognizant of what has transpired."

"I need him to realize some things. I would not have been driven to use Aunt Bella if the so-called grownups had used their heads and dealt with the world as powerful wielders of magic."

"They could have easily persuaded the government top authorities to stop the cabal; they could have shown them the full scope of magic and used it to impart fear to their puny minds. Some well-executed hexes would have them cowering in fear and obeying the Wizards' demands. If need be they could have used _Imperio_ on them and forced them to contain this leak, explain it all as some experiment, divert attention from us."

"Instead they tried to negotiate with the Muggles, not realizing their ruthless nature and deep hatred of all that is different. Dumbledore probably thought that all would be alright if he acted jovially with these people, that they would welcome us with open arms and embrace us as if we were long-lost relatives, when the stark truth is staring him in the face in all the Muggle newscasts."

"It is Dumbledore and his seemingly kind ways that brought the Wizarding World to its knees. It is only the cunning and ruthlessness of a Slytherin that will bring us security."

Draco paused to collect his thoughts. Then he took out a small parchment and gave it to Tonks saying, "Cousin Nym, would you do me the favor of going to Hogwarts and watching over my mother? I think she placed some protection spell on the Manor or me. If she uses it she will become weak and will fall off the stairs. Won't you watch over her for me and bring her back here as soon as it is safe to do so?"

"But do not let anyone know you are there. Please use your skills to camouflage yourself."

Tonks replied, "Sure cuz, I will do it." Then she Apparated to Hogwarts.

Draco raised the anti-apparition wards again. He took another piece of parchment and scrunched his nose reading it. Ginny thought that Draco looked adorable when he was in deep thought.

Draco flicked his wand just so and performed a complicated incantation to strengthen the wards and refine them, so they would only admit his magical signature and that of his friends, his mother, his godfather and the Tonks.

He also raised a conditional mine high over the Manor, so that if any flying vehicle approached it, the pilot would get the irresistible urge to return to base.

Finally he also set a mine to be activated when there were magical beasts nearby, to bind them and transport them to a holding pen in Hogwarts. He'd written in the instructions for Tonks about the need for such a pen, to be overseen by Hagrid.

He turned to Ginny and said, "Ginevra, I need you to take care of your brothers. Just immobilize them, and give them some of the potion my father took to throw off my _Imperio_." He visualized carefully the vial containing the potion and Summoned it from his Manor. It appeared in his hand.

He gave it to Ginny, and then remembered Hermione's predatory look and added, "I need you to take a sip, Ginevra. This potion is called _Juicio_, and it strengthens one's judgment and will. It prevents the _Imperio_ curse from working, and it is an antidote for the _Suggestion_ potion I told you about. My mother informed me about it, and I realized it was already in the Manor."

Ginny asked, "I can see that Fred and George need it, Draco, but why me?"

Draco replied looking deep into her eyes, "I fear Hermione did not react well to our relationship, and I'm afraid she will use that potion on you and convince you to break up with me."

Ginny, looking scandalized, asked tentatively, "What could lead you to say that Hermione would do such a thing?"

"She knew about the potion and its effect. She brewed it and used it last term on Harry. She suggested to him that he should be in a relationship with you. Just some days ago she used it again on Harry and suggested he break up with me. I worry that she will try to influence you. We need to give Harry the potion, too."

Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair, and her magic running amok created a small tornado near them. She looked defiantly at Draco, "Are you under a potion, too? Is that why you kissed me? Am I awful enough that boys need a potion to seek me?"

Draco took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry you're upset, Ginevra, but I haven't lied to you and refuse to do so. You deserve to know the truth. I am not suffering the effects of any potion and I'll prove it to you."

Draco took the vial from Ginny's hands and drank a sip. Then he looked at Ginny intently and said passionately, "My feelings for you remain the same. You are a wonderful person, Ginevra, beautiful inside and out, with an indomitable spirit, smart and funny as hell. You know me and accept me as I am. These are plenty of reasons for anyone to go out with you."

"I'm sure Harry would have eventually wooed you without the potion. He is confused right now about what he wants, but when he realizes what it is, he'll pursue it."

Hearing Draco's words calmed down Ginny. She still fumed at Hermione. She would be ready to pull some pranks on the meddlesome know-it-all.

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Draco and Ginny walked back to the Manor, when they reached the Entrance Hall, Ron and Hermione approached them. Ron exclaimed, "Here you are, we've been searching the Manor for you. Time to go to that brook you told us about, Draco!"

Draco smirked at the redhead's enthusiasm, and countered, "Sure, Ron. We'll get there soon." Ginny smiled, but when she turned to Hermione, her smile disappeared and was replaced by a fierce scowl. She noticed the twins were coming up to them and the scowl intensified. When the twins reached them, she took out her wand and hexed them with a swift "_Stupefy_." Before Hermione or Ron could say anything, Ginny explained, "They're under an _Imperio_ curse cast by Moody. They were going to betray us and kidnap Draco!"

Ginny cast an _Immobilicorpus_ and floated the twins up to her. Draco, to distract the members of the Golden Trio, asked them what they were doing and how the research on Dementors was coming up. Hermione launched into a detailed explanation about magical creatures while Ron wryly rolled his eyes.

Ginny took that opportunity to slip the potion to the twins. Then Draco and Ron took the twins to their room, and left them until the spell wore off. Draco cast a locking charm so they would not be able to leave the room without him knowing, and ordered a house elf to bring them their meal when they woke up.

While they were gone, Ginny and Hermione remained in the Entrance hall. Ginny spelled Hermione's hair to look like Medusa's hair. A short while later Harry walked up to them, confusion written all over his face.

He wearily exclaimed, "What happened? First it was the end, and then darkness, and then… Hermione, what's happened to your hair?"

Hermione looked confused at Harry, and then she conjured a mirror. Looking at her reflection she shrieked and ran to her room.

Ginny chuckled and then said, "What's the matter? What do you mean Harry?"

"We were betrayed, Ginny. I went to Dumbledore, tried to make him accept Draco's idea but he refused. Then we went to Hogsmeade to meet some Muggle government officials. They tricked us, trapped us in a circle that prevented the use of our magic. Then a fat Muggle ordered the soldiers to shoot us, and they did."

"I saw the bullets almost reach us, but then everything stopped, the bullets went back. There was darkness and I woke up in my room here, and everything is as it was before the attack."

Ginny replied soothingly, "It is all fixed, Harry. Draco fixed it. He will tell you all about it. We turned back time, and apparently you remember the previous timeline." Remembering the potion, she gave it to Harry, saying it was to soothe his nerves.

Harry took a sip and then he got dizzy, his knees buckled and he would have fallen to the floor if not for Ginny supporting him.

Just then, Draco and Ron came back. They were alarmed because of Harry's momentary weakness. Ginny whispered to Draco, "He remembers all, Draco. I gave him the _Juicio _potion and he got weak all of a sudden."

Draco whispered back, "I don't know how is it that he remembers, he was supposed not to. I think the potion countered the effects of Granger's potion and that is why he got weak. I wasn't under any compulsion so I was not affected that strongly."

Draco said, "Why don't you and Ron play some chess while I get Harry to his rooms?"

He supported Harry as they walked to his room. He put Harry on the bed, and tenderly touched his forehead, saying, "Sweet dreams, Harry. Sleep well and I will tell you all when you wake up."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_After Narcissa had reached her quarters in Hogwarts, she instructed her house-elf to put away her things. She went to her white trunk, emblazoned with the coat of arms of the House of Black. She stooped and retrieved a mirror. She knew that its counterpart was safe in the hands of Andromeda; she could talk with her discreetly through this Black heirloom._

_She urgently said, "Andie, come on, Andie!"_

Before Andromeda could reply, there was someone loudly knocking at the door. Narcissa, irritated, stood up and went to open it. Standing there was a frowning Minerva McGonagall, who grumpily said, "Can I come in, aunt?"

Narcissa was confused. Why would that shrew come to her room at such an hour and why did she call her aunt? Then her eyes widened as she realized just who it was at her door.

She motioned for McGonagall to enter, loudly saying, "Please come in, Minerva."

She smirked as she closed the door, and then she added, "Pray tell me why you are here, Nymphadora."

McGonagall's features flowed and they shaped themselves into Tonks' face. She gruffly replied, "Please call me Tonks, aunt Narcissa, or do as Draco does and call me Nym. Having been McGonagall, I can say I understand now why she is so mean all the time."

Narcissa fought back a smile and instead smirked, "Then call me Cissy or Aunt Cissy, Nym."

"You haven't told me why you are here."

Tonks answered, "Draco sent me to watch over you. He wants you to go back to the Manor. He says he won't risk you in the plan to fool the Headmaster. So won't you please pack your belongings so we can leave?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

While Harry was sleeping, the helicopter approached the Manor, before abruptly veering off to return the way it had come.

Later Ginny and Draco, who had gone to the gardens in lieu of going to the brook, noticed a small disturbance as the wyverns were caught in the wards and sent to Hogwarts. Thus Voldemort's brilliant plan ended fizzling, but only because they had defied Time to do so.

They smiled secretively, secure in the knowledge that their world was safe at least for a while. They went back to snogging and were caught up in that when a shriek interrupted them.

They saw Ron and Hermione approach them, apparently completely flabbergasted by their new relationship. Granger had a scarf over her still unruly hair. Ron floundered, his face very red as he prepared to explode. Ginny cut back his tirade saying, "Ron, I know you won't approve, but this is my life, and I will lead it as I want. I am not a baby, and I will not accept any efforts at coddling me. I can make decisions as a woman."

"I know you wanted me with Harry, but I could simply not accept that Harry saw it as his duty to be with me. I want real passion from my partner, not a sense of duty compelling them to be with me."

"My partner will be with me because they want to, not because someone expects them to," here she shot a dark glare towards Hermione.

At that moment Harry, having woken up and found the Manor empty, approached them. Draco and Ginny quickly said goodbye to the redhead and Hermione and took Harry by the arms, leading him towards a sitting room in the Manor. They told Harry to sit down and explained what had happened, how they'd gone to Voldemort and done that spell to bring them back in time.

At first Harry was angry and appalled that they had consorted with Voldemort, until he remembered his own experiences. In his mind's eye he could still see the fat Muggle as he sneered at them and ordered their deaths. He could see Percy's traitorous face and almost see the bullets suspended in the air.

Draco went to his study to retrieve a Pensieve. He returned to watch Harry whispering secretively to Ginny. He carefully retrieved with his wand a silvery wisp of memory and put it in the Pensieve. He gestured for Harry to enter the memory.

Harry returned from the Pensieve deep in thought. He had an insight when he recognized that Draco had manipulated Bellatrix like Dumbledore manipulated him. He felt used, and vowed that he would watch the Headmaster carefully from now on.

He also felt quietly exhilarated. He felt his thought processes moving more smoothly, more freely than before, and wondered why this was so. It could be a side effect of the shift in time.

Strangely enough, he was not as angry as before about Draco and Ginny. As a matter of fact, he felt completely liberated by this turn of events.

Draco would no longer pressure him to form a relationship, and Ginny was apparently happy with Draco. He no longer felt any compulsion to be with her.

Without feeling the pressure to be with either of them, he could bask in their warm friendship and discern his true feelings. Oddly, now he felt completely up to the task, when before he had been plagued by doubts, indecision and shame.

Draco deciding to pursue a relationship with Ginny had liberated Harry's feelings to an extent he would not have believed possible.

He said to Draco, "I want you to know that I'm OK with your relationship with Ginny. I wish the best for you two."

Harry approached Ginny and hugged her, seeing that, Draco could not resist the temptation and he embraced both of them in a warm group hug.

A cultured voice interrupted them, crooning, "What a nice scene to come home to!"

They turned and saw Narcissa with Tonks at the door. Draco looked at her incredulously, and launched himself at her. He hugged her so fiercely that he almost broke one of her ribs.

As he kissed her cheeks, Narcissa realized that Draco was crying, and she was floored. Draco hadn't cried in ages. It must have been something momentous to cause him to cry.

Draco said, "I thought I'd never see you again Mom, I'm so glad you're here!!"

Then a snide, sarcastic voice added, "Draco, when are you going to learn to control your outbursts?" Draco looked up to see his godfather standing at the door.

"When I saw Narcissa about to shamefully abscond from the castle with Tonks, I just had to go with them in case my bratty godson was in trouble."

Draco was elated, now all the people he loved were with him in that room. He felt so strengthened by their presence, as if nothing could go wrong if they were all together. His godfather's scathing remarks he recognized as the cutting sarcasm Severus wielded as agilely as his billowing robes.

THE END


End file.
